The Kitsune in Starling City
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a story, A crossover between my favorite two shows of Naruto and Arrow. I hope you guys like it. What if Naruto was born into the Arrow universe. Would he live a normal life with his parents and friends, No. Oliver and his friends better look out because the Arrow won't be the only vigilante in Starling City. The Kitsune makes his mark.
1. Info about the story

Hey everyone, this is a new idea that I came up with. How Naruto would affect the Arrow universe. I'm a huge fan of both Naruto and Arrow and thought that mixing both would lead to an interesting story. This will be a primarily Arrow universe story and plot with Naruto mixed in.

Since it will be Arrow Universe based, Naruto will not have any of his Chakra abilities or jutsu's but I will make him more keen with better senses then a normal human. Naruto's parents and other characters from the series will make an appearance but will be different to fit into the Arrow mythos.

Naruto's origin and introduction to Oliver's world will be different. Both of Naruto's parents are descendants of an ancient ninja clan from Japan called Konoha. Both his parents were ninja's and then left the life to raise Naruto but trained him his entire life so he can protect himself. Unfortunately their former life came back they were killed. This is what drove Naruto to help people. More will be explained in the prologue.

In terms of Naruto himself, he will behave much like he does in the manga and anime, a little immature at times and dense, funny and childish at times and not that great with authority which will make him very interesting with detective lance but this will be in public. When Naruto is helping people as his vigilante alter ego he is committed, smart, serious and always making sure that no one is killed and that his friends are safe.

Naruto in this story will be around the same age as Oliver and Laurel, maybe a year or two younger. His public occupation will be a worldwide best selling author with books based on the Naruto anime, which is how he will be able to fund his Vigilante activities much like Oliver uses his company. He will be extremely smart, like Oliver is but not Felicity smart, but enough that enabled Naruto to stop criminals like Oliver did before Felicity. Being around the same age and wealthy will make his interactions with Oliver and especially Laurel very funny as I will have a very brief romantic interaction between Naruto/Laurel and later Naruto/Felicity which will make Oliver uncomfortable.

**Naruto's Arrow-verse vigilante alter ego: Abilities and equipment**

Naruto's alter ego: _**The Kitsune**_ (In honor of Naruto's Nine-tailed Fox Demon Legacy from the Anime)

Appearance and Weapons:

(Not that great at description Sorry) Naruto will have a dark-crimson hoodie like _**The Arrow**_ but a facemask that covers his nose and down with his six whisker marks and a roaring fox mouth and dark orange mask for his eyes like _**the Arrow and Canary. **_His pants will be like Oliver's but Dark oranges (for Naruto's love of orange). On the front of his jacket will have the Uzumaki swirl and the back will have Kurama on the back roaring. He will have Daisho (a pair of Japanese Katanas that samurai use) on his back, both will be angles on his back so he can grab one with his right hand and hold it upright and the other will be angled upside down so that when he grabs it with his left hand he has it in reverse grip. He will also have small bags for his ninja shuriken, kunai smoke bombs, ninja wire, flash bombs explosive kunai, electric shuriken and his father's signature three-pronged kunai. He will also have metal spiked vambraces (the forearm guards, similar to what batman uses), which will also hold a grapple launcher.

Abilities:

Keener senses then normal humans, on par with super-human (Similar to Oliver or Slade), Genius level intellect, (On par with Oliver, but to the great extent of Felicity), High tolerance of pain and Naruto's legendary stamina.

Master of multiple forms of martial arts: Muay Tai, karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing, Tai-chi, Hapkido, Judo, Eskrima, Kenjustu, bojustu, Kyudo (Japanese Archery, similar to Oliver in skill) and Kushina Uzumaki's Ninjustu-kenjustu sword style "the red whirlpool. (Naruto has his mother's sword, Fire-fang, but doesn't use it because his mother told him only to use in life or death emergencies)

Story:

The plot will mainly follow the Arrow TV show taking place during the five months before the start of season 2 which will introduce Naruto to Starling city and then take place during season 2 with a few chapters to go in-depth into Naruto's origins and the introduction of Naruto characters in the Arrow Universe.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or Arrow, Both belong to their respective owners of DC comics, Warner Bros and CW and Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a big fan and had to write this. **


	2. Prologue-Rise of the Kitsune

**Here is the prologue of the story, which will introduce Naruto and his background into the Arrow Universe. For people who like the story leave a review and some ideas for future chapters for those that don't like it sorry and please don't hate me. **

**Prologue: Naruto's origins**

_During the times of Feudal Japan, there was a nation of warriors that were among the most trained and feared across the lands. These shinobi or ninja were apart of the land of Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was one of the most powerful nations that existed during this time period because of the fierce and loyal shinobi that served their leader, the Hokage. _

_Unlike the mercenaries and assassins that killed for money, these people were different. They fought to protect the world against the evil of the world, the men and women who would harm innocent people for personal gain or enslave the weak because they were strong would feel the wrath of these shinobi. They worked to help the innocent and fought for freedom and justice. _

_They worked behind the scenes of events throughout the years to protect the innocent and their work wasn't limited to Japan. England, France, Germany, China, Russia and the U.S., wherever there were people in danger or in need, they would be there to help. Masters of various forms of disciplines and martial arts, they could strike far away with a bow and poison arrow, sneak through a castle of armed guards and steal a scroll or defend and win when surrounded by a group of 50 hostiles. _

_As the years progressed on, the nation of shinobi had to change and adapt from a more progressive and technological advance world. They central location of the nation disappeared and the large groups of the shinobi moved to different countries to train and combat the growing evil. The advancements in warfare and weapons changed as guns became more powerful and more and more shinobi were having difficulties combating the growing power of their enemies. _

_The nation's numbers dwindles over the years and soon very few remained. But of the few that remained, they were among of the most trained and skilled shinobi that every existed in the history of the nation. Two the greatest were Minato __**'The Flash'**__ Namikaze and Kushina __**'The Red Death'**__ Uzumaki. They were the most powerful and well-trained shinobi that Konoha had every produced. Minato was skilled archer and was unstoppable with his signature three-pronged kunai (See Naruto Anime) and was called the flash because of the unbelievable speed he could achieve in combat. Kushina was famous as the red death because the last thing the victim would see would be a flash of red and then death. She was an accomplished swordswoman and her signature sword style "the red whirlpool" was unstoppable. _

_Over the years of their service, the two fell madly in love and knew that they wanted to start a family together, but they had blood on their hands. Granted, the people they killed were bad and the world was better off without them, they knew that they couldn't raise a child like this. So they decided that after their next mission, they would leave the life. And that is what they did, their mission was to kill the ruthless dictator of Bialya (Dc comic country run by ruthless dictator, needed something for the story) and after would create new identities and live a normal life. Little did they know that their last mission would cause problems for them later. _

_After their final missions, Minato and Kushina moved to Happy Harbor in Rhode Island got married. Both had accumulated funds over the years from the different jobs they had done but they needed ordinary jobs so they wouldn't raise suspicion. Minato became a writer to honor his sensei Jiraiya who had was traveling the world as a writer after his retirement. Kushina became a stay at home mom but would occasionally help at the local hospital with her knowledge of the human anatomy, she helped many people. 1 year after they had moved, Kushina was pregnant with a child and both of them couldn't have been happier. Both couldn't be happier that they were having a child and months later they had a new baby boy. They named him Naruto after the main character from Jiraiya's book. They couldn't have been happier but couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto could get hurt or worse. They both then made a promise that day that they would always make sure that Naruto would be safe and would die to protect him. _

_Naruto's childhood was a great one but wasn't exactly normal. He had two formal shinobi as parents, they were very protective of him, whenever he would skin his knee or get a cut they would be there right away. When Naruto turned 2, Minato and Kushina began his training. They knew that if they weren't with him he would need to protect himself from whatever he encountered. Minato would focus on kunai and shuriken throwing and showing Naruto how to use a bow and his three-pronged kunai while Kushina would train in kenjustsu (sword fighting) and bojustu (Staff fighting) and both would train him in hand to hand fighting as well as his stamina, parkour skills and free-running skills and survival. Along with his martial arts training Minato and Kushina also taught him the human anatomy so he would know where to hit as well as the details of herbal medicine to create poisons and antidotes. They also taught him military strategy and leadership and pretty much everything that they had learned when they were becoming shinobi. As Naruto got older and his training got more intense, Naruto discovered his parent's collection of weapons from their shinobi lives and discovered what they did when they were younger. After that his parents told him the truth of who they were and his legacy and why they left. They didn't want to raise him in their lifestyle and always stressed to him that they wanted him to be prepared for anything but not become what they were: killers. _

_He understood that and that was the one lesson he always took to heart. Growing up, he looked a lot like his father with his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with the one exception of the six whisker-like birthmarks he had on his face. He personality was more of his mother, he was brash and dense and could be immature at times and wasn't the best with authority, especially his teachers. But he also had a big heart and would always help people in need and hated bullies or people who thought they were better then him which gave the rise to bullies but with Naruto's training that never was a problem. Naruto was everything Minato and Kushina could of hoped for in a child, he was a pure soul who knew right from wrong and was always willing to help people. _

_They hoped that nothing would tear them away from him but fate had other plans for them. _

**Three years after Oliver has been stranded on the Island**

'_ring, ring, ring'_ is what Naruto woke up to at 9 in the morning, his phone going off. He reached his hand over to pick it up and saw that it was his mother.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Asked Naruto as he sat up in his bed.

"Hey Naru, did I wake you up?" Asked his mother on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry I stayed up late last night writing for my next book. What's Up." Asked Naruto as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure that your coming home at 7 tonight right?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah mom, I got a bus ticket for 7 tonight to Happy Harbor so don't worry ok. I'll be home soon, just make sure that you and dad will pick me up." Said Naruto

"Don't worry Naru, we'll be there, can't wait to have you home sweetie." Kushina said.

"Can't wait to be home mom, love you." Said Naruto as he said goodbye to his mom.

Naruto placed his phone on his nightstand and got up from the bed and woke over to the mirror near the dresser in his room. Naruto had grown in over years, he was now 24 years old and a writer. He wanted to be a writer like his father was and after graduating high school went to college to become a writer and he was on his way to becoming a best selling author. He had one book out already and it was doing pretty well considering he just started writing. It was the first in a series of a ninja who fought to protect the world and protect his precious people. The "_Naruto series_" was inspired by his parent's adventures when they were younger, with details changed to make it better for a book.

His training over the years had strengthen his body and make him into a force to be reckoned with. He stood at a solid 6ft 1in with a solid muscle build that made him intimidating to someone if they pissed him off but not to the point where he was disgustingly muscular. He was lean yet had enough muscle to be afraid of, tall with a six pack and scars over his body from the training he had received over the years. His training made him dangerous but he knew restraint, he knew that he shouldn't use his training unless he had to or he could really hurt someone. His signature blond hair was a little longer then normal (His hair in Naruto Shippuden) and his whisker marks were still there and they added to his charm.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself on and put on his clothes which consisted of a dark jeans, blue converse sneakers, an orange undershirt and a black button up shirt and his Uzumaki swirl necklace over his neck he got from his parents when he graduated college. He grabbed his overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his keys making sure that he had everything he needed. Then he noticed he was missing a furry companion.

"Kurama, where are you?" Naruto called out as he looked around the room searching for him.

"yip, yip." He heard from behind, and saw a cute red furred fox come out of the closet.

"Hey there buddy, didn't see you there." Naruto said to his pet fox, Kurama. Naruto found and injured Kurama a year ago when he was walking home. He took the fox to the vet and after they treated the fox, Kurama grew attached to Naruto and Naruto kept him as a pet. Kurama was a loyal pet to Naruto and was very smart for a fox, Naruto thought that he was expecting Kurama to saying something but that was crazy.

Kurama climbed up and sat on Naruto's shoulder while Naruto rubbed his head.

"You ready to go home buddy?" Naruto said.

"Yip, yip." Kurama barked, obviously excited to go home.

Naruto left his apartment in Starling city and was heading to the bus stop to head home. He moved to Starling city a year ago for his work as an author since there was a publishing agency there that was willing to publish his story. He didn't hate it in Starling city but he did miss Happy Harbor. He moved to Starling a year after Oliver Queen died on his boat, he never met him but he felt sorry for what his family must be going through. He did meet some good people in the city like Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance. Tommy was a rich kid but was good once you got to know him and Laurel was a great person. She was a lawyer who was working for the unfortunate people in the city. She was going through a lot with her boyfriend Oliver dead and her sister dead as well, and when she needed someone Naruto was there as a friend.

As Naruto got a cab and was heading to the bus station he looked out and saw the two sides of Starling city. The happy rich, well off population and then the poor people of the glades. Naruto wished he could help, because he didn't like watching people suffer. He was hoping that if he could get a best seller he could help the glades more but that was for the future to tell.

Naruto was on the bus heading home with his I-pod headphones in listening to music. He really missed his parents, being the only son of two overprotective parents, he was all that they had and they were all he had. His parents were sad the day he left for Starling to pursue his writing career but they couldn't be happier.

Naruto woke up a few hours later with Kurama licking his face. Naruto blinked his eyes and say that they were in Happy Harbor. He rubbed Kurama's head, thanking him, grabbed his bag and got off the bus. He stood outside of the station and looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:10pm thinking his parents would be waiting for them, he was surprised to see them not there. They were always on time, no matter what. He gave them a call but it was going to voice mail so he decided to wait and see.

45 minutes passed and Naruto was getting worried, he kept calling but he only reached voice mail. He got a cab to his house and was hoping that his parents were just busy with dinner or something like that. When he got home, he paid the cab driver and walked up to the house but he noticed something was off. The lights were off and the front door was slightly open, his parent would never leave the house like that. He put his bag down and grabbed the kunai his parents kept hidden under the mat incase of emergencies and entered the house he was instantly hit with the smell of blood.

Naruto called out for his parents and turned on the light and what he saw killed him inside. He saw blood on the ground with his parents on the ground. They both had knives in their hand but were covered in cuts and wounds and bullet holes. Naruto was frozen in place for a second when he saw his parent there. He then saw his dad move a little and rushed over.

"DAD, can you hear me? Don't worry your gonna be alright!" Naruto ran over to his dad and tried to plug some of the wounds that were bleeding. It must have just happened recently because they were still bleeding.

"Naruto," Minato said weakly, "is that you?" Reaching up to grab his sons hand.

"Yeah Dad it's me, don't worry you and mom and gonna be alright." Naruto said while reaching for his phone and then calling the police.

"Naruto, its too late." Said his mother weakly, obviously trying to stay awake despite the amount of blood she loss.

"Don't say that mom, you and Dad are gonna make it!" Naruto said in a worried voice, just getting off the phone from the telling the police what happened. He moved over to help his mom.

"Your Mothers rights 'cough' we don't have much time son." Minato said as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"No please don't, you guys can't leave I need you." Naruto said while tears fell from his head.

"It's ok Naruto, its ok sweetie, don't cry." Kushina said while holding onto Naruto's hand. "We're just glad we got to see you before we die."

"Naruto 'cough' know that we will always be with you, and you will go on to do great things." Minato said while coughing up blood.

"Kushina and I have done things that we are not proud of, I guess they came back for us. 'cough cough' but know this, out of every horrible thing we have done, we were able to give the world one great thing. And that is _you._ And we couldn't be happier." Minato said before he closed eyes dead along with his wife. They died in their son's arms holding hands with smiles on their faces, knowing that their son was still alive and that he would live.

Naruto was crying his eyes out as he held his mom and dad in his arms, hoping that this was just a bad dream. The police came into the house seeing Naruto crying, holding his parents with his pet fox next to him. A month later, there was a funeral service for Naruto's parents, the local people who knew Naruto's family was there to offer their condolences to him as well as Tommy and Laurel who came from Starling City to be there for their friend. Laurel had her hand in Naruto's and Tommy his hand on Naruto's shoulder, both of them their for their friend who needed them.

For weeks after the service, Naruto was a wreck, he was back in Starling city but refused to write, he would spend his entire nights drinking to dull the pain away and get in fights with people who pissed him off. He ended up putting three guys in the hospital after one altercation, the police would have pressed charged but Detective Lance knew was Naruto was going through and cut him some slack. Naruto seemed to give up hope until he received a package in the mail. It was a video that would be sent to him if his parents died.

The video was made by his parents ago, they wanted to be prepared should something happen. "Naruto, if you're watching this then were dead. We can't imagine how you must be feeling with us not longer alive."

Naruto just watched his parents trying to finish the message without crying. "We want you to know son, that we couldn't be more proud of who you've become. We both know that you will go on to do great things and help changed the world, without blood on your hands like us. But we want you to know that no matter what happens, we will always love you and never forget what we taught. The world isn't perfect but you have to make it worth fighting for. We love you son." The message stopped after that. Naruto was crying from the message his parents left him, knowing that they were right he should be trying to make a real difference.

Attached to the note and video were also coordinated and a key. He followed the coordinates and it led him to an old house that his parents keep paying for, when he entered the house he saw that is was small and empty except for one closet. He used the key on the door and when he unlocked it was an armory, filled with his parents old weapons from whey they were ninja's. Swords lined the walls, shuriken and kunai were stacked together and his father's signature three-pronged kunai and his mother's sword were together on a pile near a set of clothes. It was a black outfit consisting of a hoodie like top and black pants similar to what his parents wore but more modernized. On the Note said "_For when you find something worth fighting for". _

As he was reading the note there was a computer on a desk that was flashing, Kurama, who was with Naruto saw it and jumped on the chair and barked. This got Naruto's attention, he went over and turned the computer on and it was receiving and message. When he looked at it he saw that it was the same date that his parents were killed. He clicked play and was shocked at what he heard.

"The Great flash and Red death, your reputation proceeds you but you never faced someone like me." Someone was saying in an Australian-New Zealandish accent. Naruto's eyes widened, his parents were recording the voice of their killer, and sent it to this computer hoping that I would activate it.

"Whoever sent you, we been out of the game for years, we don't want trouble." Minato shouted sounding injured.

"Someone from Bialya made it personal when they hire me to kill you too, you must have pissed someone off big time." The mystery attacker said.

"It doesn't matter what you do to us, just know that you opened a world of pain on you and your employer, mercenary." His mother said.

"I'm looking forward to it, believe this was nothing personal just business." The killer said before two gun shouts rang out and ending the recorded message.

Naruto stood there for second lettings the information soak in, a mercenary, hired by someone from Bialya, killed his parents and it was personal. To him. Naruto's hands tightened into fists and some knuckles in his hand cracked. He walked over the pair of clothes his parents left him. His mother was right, that Mercenary had just opened a world of pain and it was coming for him.

That day, **The Kitsune **was born.

**Hope you guys likes the prologue, sorry it was really long, had a lot to get into the story to give you guys a background into how Naruto will fit. Now you guys have a rough understanding on how this will play out. Don't worry more of Naruto's origins and early life will be explained in other chapters as I go more into his origin. Next chapter: City of Heroes/ The Arrow and the Kitsune meet.**


	3. City of Heroes

**Here is the first chapter, based on episode 1 of season 2 "City of Heroes". It will start during the five months after Oliver left Tommy's funerals. He left the year Oliver returned during season 1 to travel abroad for his writing but to also train and find out any leads about the mercenary who killed his parents. More of Naruto's time away will be explained in later chapters. **

**Also thanks to some advice, the pairing of the story will be Naruto/Felicity. Enjoy. **

Introduction (See beginning sequence of city of heroes to understand it)

"_Previously on Arrow._

_If I only knew how you were spending your nights.(Malcolm)_

_Why should I trust you? Oliver. (Tommy) _

"_I thought is was past time we talked." Oliver said. "About what? You being a serial killer?(Tommy) "Let's start with Laurel since your still in love with her."(O) "So are you."(T) "Lord knows I'm guilty of a lot of things between us, but not you and her. She chose you." (O)_

"_My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I'm CEO of Queen Consolidated. I have been complicit in and undertaking with one horrible purpose—to destroy the glades and everyone in it. But you need to know that the architect of this Nightmare, is Malcolm Merlyn." Moira said with a heavy heart to the media. _

"_You can't beat me Oliver, because you don't know in your heart what your fighting for." Said Malcolm. _

"_Is Laurel safe?" ask Tommy, "Yeah, you saved her." Oliver responded. _

_Tommy's head starts to fall as he dies while Oliver reaches for his Friend. "No, Tommy … it should have been me." _

**Two months after the undertaking:**

Naruto stared out of the window of the plane as it landed at Starling International airport. He had been away from two and a half years after he heard about a notorious Bialyian weapons dealer who was capture by Interpol. He left the next day to '_chat'_ with the man and see if he knew anything about the man who killed his parents. It was a bust, but he kept looking.

After he learned about what his parents left him and received the video file on his parent's killer, Naruto committed himself to honoring his parent's memory and dying wish that he would use his skills to fight and bring his parents killer to justice and to help people in need, like his parents did years ago. As he traveled through Europe he used his public occupation as a writer as an excuse to explain his sudden departure as "a need for inspiration." He kept writing and would send his publisher finished manuscripts for novels, based on his own experiences and the "Naruto" series became a worldwide phenomenon and he became a best selling author. Which was a convenient method to fund his '_nightly_' activities.

Over the years that Naruto was away from Starling City he tracked every lead he could in trying to find anyone who would help him get closer to the identifying the man who killed his parents. Drug dealers, mob bosses, corrupt politicians and the rogue mercenaries, all of them didn't get him any closer into identifying the voice of the man on the recording. He may not have gotten answers but the journey changed him into the man he needed to be. He knew that he couldn't confront the bad guys of the world as Naruto, so with some creative thinking and personal touches he changed the outfit his parents left for him into an alter ego who was capable of doing what was necessary. And he was coming home.

Naruto landed in Starling city and the city was looking horrible. He heard stories and saw the images of Starling city's new "hooded vigilante" and how the return of Oliver Queen from five years on an island matched up with the appearance of **the Hood. **Naruto wasn't an idiot, he saw in pictures, how the island had changed Oliver and even though he was able to fool the media and his family Naruto knew the truth. He also knew how his mother was apart of the undertaking that leveled the city and how Tommy's dad was the mastermind and how both were killed in the earthquake. This was part of the reason that Naruto was returning. Tommy was having a memorial service and he knew that just like Laurel was there for him, he needed to be there for her.

The ceremony was hard for everyone, especially Laurel. She was glad her friend was back but the bad outweighed the good. Her boy friend Tommy was dead, Oliver had left, Moira was in jail and half the city was demolished. Naruto was there as a shoulder to cry on and she did. That day was a sad one for Naruto as well, he lost a really good friend and he wasn't even there to say goodbye before he died. Naruto comforted Laurel for days after the funeral, listening to her, comforting her, making sure she was ok, but soon he grief turned into determination as she use it as a means to drive her work. And that was to put **The Hood** behind bars for the cause of Tommy's death and the hundred of people who lost their lives in the Glades.

Naruto used this as a time to change as well. Even though he didn't agree with Oliver's methods of killing, he knew that what Oliver was doing helped the city. He made the people feel safe and punished the wicked and with him gone, Starling city needed someone more then ever. So they were getting both.

Naruto had amassed a substantial amount of money from his best selling books and he would keep writing so that he could donate money to the hospitals and charities and organizations that were helping people devastated by the quake. To the public, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a godsend to the people of the Glades. But he knew he needed to do more. Crime was up for the city, and the police were too short staffed and overloaded to deal with everyone. The city needed a new protector and with the Hood gone, **The Kitsune **took his place.

**The Start of Season 2**

A male figure was running through a forest. He was running in a manner that didn't seem to suggest that he was running away from something but rather to something. Soon the figure passed through a bush to reveal Oliver Queen, Starling city's vigilante, staring at the sky as a plane flew overhead. He narrowed his eyes at the plane and ran toward it.

The Plane flew through some cloud and appeared clearer as a small two engine plane that had seen better days and had a Chinese pilot with a blond-haired woman with glasses in the passenger seat.

(For the characters that speak a different language, I'm just say speaking Chinese or whatever language)

"Speaking Chinese." The Pilot was talking as the blond-haired woman had her eyes shut tight, obviously afraid of where she was right now.

Then a tall African-American man, John Diggle, came up to the cockpit, "Felicity, if your so scared, why did you insist on sitting up front?"

"It was the only seat with a seatbelt." Felicity Smoak said frantically.

"Which will come in handy when we hit the water at 180 miles an hour." Diggle said and then Felicity looked at him scared. "Which will not happen."

The pilot looked out to the horizon and spoke to them, which drew their attention to the large figure coming up.

"I think that means we're here." Diggle said.

The clouds cleared up showing the island of Lian-Yu where Oliver was stranded for 5 years.

"Lian Yu." Felicity said, looking back to Diggle who was near the door of the plane. "But… you said the parachutes were just in case!"

"Yeah, just in case we made it here, come on." Diggle told her as he was fastening the parachute to his back.

"No!" Felicity said seriously.

The door of the plane opened to show a frightened Felicity strapped to Diggle with the Parachute. "All right Felicity on 3, ready, 1." He yelled as he jump and Felicity screamed as they parachuted down to Lian Yu.

When they hit the beach, Diggle was packing the parachute while Felicity was throwing up. "Thanks for waiting until we touched down." He told her. "My pleasure." She replied as she wiped the vomit of her lips.

"Let's move." Diggle said as he and Felicity left the beach not before noticing the strange black and orange mask with and arrow through the eyehole on a wooden post.

Diggle and Felicity walked through the forest, until Diggle shushed them both thinking he heard something but continued on until Felicity stepped forward and heard a click and stopped.

"Dig!" she said as Diggle turned and saw her foot on something. She looked frightened, Diggle motioned her not to move and he got a knife out and inspected what she was sitting on. "It's a landmine. I'm gonna try and disarm it." Diggle said to her.

"You can't!" they both heard and turned and saw Oliver in a tree, shirtless holding a boy and arrow. "Diggle, back away. Felicity, don't move." He told them as he shot an arrow into a tree to use as a swing. He swung one handed and scooped Felicity off the mine as it blew up.

"God, you're— you're really sweaty." Felicity said to Oliver. "You're a hard man to find." Oliver heard Diggle say to him.

"You shouldn't have come here." Oliver told them

Line Break xxxxxxx

Olive led Diggle and Felicity into the remains of a downed airplane overrun with shrubbery, which was where he was living on the island.

"Would have emailed, but this isn't exactly and wifi hotspot." Diggle said. "Is this where your lived when you were here? I mean the first time you were here." Felicity asked.

"For some of it." Oliver responded while putting on a grey shirt.

"Could you at least pretend like you're happy to see us? Dig and I spent weeks tracking you down. We've traveled halfway across the world. And this morning we flew in a plane so old, I'm pretty sure I was safer once I jumped out of it. You could .. at least offer us a water. Or a coconut." Felicity explained to him in her cute yet rambling like manner.

Oliver went to a trunk while smiling and pulled out a canteen and handed it to her. "Fresh out of coconuts. I am happy to see you. But I know why you're here. I'm not going back to Starling City. I can't. My mission, my father list, it was a fools crusade. And I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the glades. Tommy died. And the Hood couldn't stop it. So don't ask me to put it on again. Ever." Oliver told them while walking around the fuselage.

Diggle put down the canteen while saying "This isn't about you being the vigilante. This is about you being Oliver Queen. Your mother's in prison, Oliver. Her trails coming up. Thea's out on her own. Your family needs you."

"So does the family business. All of the bad press after the undertaking left Queen Consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International. They've gutted every company they've taken over. Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees are going to be out of a job. Including one very blond I.T. expert." Felicity told Oliver while he was going over the different emotions that he was feeling when hearing the news.

"Listen I get why you had to leave Oliver, probably better then anyone else. I've been there. And after what happened, nobody can blame you for leaving. But it's time to come home." Diggle told Oliver as he knew that Diggle was right.

Line Break xxxxx (Won't really include Oliver's island flash backs until they get to the point of introducing Sara and later plot elements. Watch the show to see the flashbacks, its online.)

**At the same time in Starling City**

The Glades were still being fixed, with people living on the street and authority pretty much gone in this area, which made it a haven for criminals. But that had began to change over the past months, reports of a mysterious hooded vigilante stopping criminals and keeping the people of Starling city safe. It wasn't the _**hood **_since he didn't use arrows but ninja style throwing stars and knives.

The major difference between the _**hood **_and the new guy was that none of the victims ended up dead. Sure they were beaten and hurt and some sent to the hospital but none of the people he stopped were killed. Also, eyewitnesses saw the vigilante wearing crimson and orange rather then green. One eyewitness saw that the fox sewn onto the back of the vigilante's jacket and he said to one civilian he saved to call him _Kitsune. _Starling city had a new hooded vigilante and the hearing what the eyewitness said, the media called him the _**Kitsune**__. _

It was nighttime and that was when the criminals roamed free in Starling city. One small family owned convenient store was being robbed by a group of 6 gangbangers. 5 of them were robbing the store, taking anything that would be worth a lot of money and breaking open the safe to get the money while the last one held the owner and his daughter at gunpoint. The father and daughter were terrified and hoping that they would leave as soon as possible but were sad because this robbery would ruin them. After the gangbangers got everything of value they left the store laughing and shouting because they were gonna get away with this and the police were too busy.

After the last gangbanger left the store a shuriken hit the wall next to him. When the shuriken hit the wall all of the gangbangers stopped and drew their guns and knives out ready for a fight. Then a kunai hit the street lamp above them, which cause the lights to flicker on and off, and frightened the gangbangers. They waved their weapons around waiting to use them when a dark figure dropped down from the roof and slammed his knee guard onto the gangbanger below him knocking him out. He then leg swept the second gangbanger and knocked out the third member with a solid punch to the face. He then took out a katana and sliced the knife of the fourth member in half, then using the Uzumaki sword style, he sliced several different arties on the gangbangers, which caused them all to fall down and pass out but not die. The whole fight took less then 10 seconds and when it was over all of the gangbangers were down on the ground knocked out.

The flickering light shown on the figure revealing a 6ft tall man with a dark crimson hoodie and dark orange pants with knee guards and black metal spiked forearm guards. He had an maelstrom swirl on the front of his jacket and a roaring fox on the back. He had multiple pouches and compartments for his various tools such as his shuriken and kunai with two katana's on his back. The hood of his jacket covered his face and his face was covered with a facemask that show six distinct fox-like whisker marks and a dark orange eye mask. This was the _**Kitsune, **_Starling cities newest vigilante. The owner and the daughter saw the _**Kitsune **_take down the gangbangers like it was nothing. _**Kitsune **_grabbed the bag of money on the ground and tossed it back to the owner. The streetlamp flickered off and then on to reveal _**Kitsune**_ gone. Police sirens soon came to the store and saw the gangbanger on the floor and the shopkeeper and his daughter told them what happened. On the rooftop, was _**Kitsune **_watching his own work and even though you could see his face there was a sense of pride in what he saw.

The _**Kitsune **_then entered through the window of a very nice apartment in Starling city and began to remove the weapons he had and took off his hood and facemask to reveal his spiky blond hair and 6 whisker-like birthmarks. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the _**Kitsune**_**,** he created the persona to help the city and honor the memory of his parents by fighting for something. Kurama, Naruto's pet fox ran over to him and jumps and licked his face, excited that he was back from patrol.

"Thanks boy, missed you too." He said as he took off his costume. He then looked out at Starling city with a feeling that soon this city would experience a huge set of events soon and he would need to be ready.

Line Break xxxx

Oliver had returned to Starling city. The billboard for Starling city was spray painted to say "Scar city" representing how the city fell after the undertaking. Diggle, Felicity and Oliver were in a car driving through the city as Oliver saw the families living in tents on the streets because they lost their homes. Oliver looked out the car window seeing people living on the streets, families and friends setting up memorials for loved ones lost in the quake and the devastation that the undertaking had caused. As they were driving he saw some pictures of foxes spray painted on posters with the word _Kitsune_ next to it and signs that said "Vote for Blood Now!"

"Whose Blood?" Oliver asked.

"An alderman from the glades trying to save the city. Fill our shoes." Diggle responded. He also noticed the Kitsune writing in the street and knew Oliver would want to know about that too. "As for the foxes drawn in the streets, its in honor of the Glades newest protector. A new hooded vigilante whose been protecting the city a month or two after you left. He's part of the reason the city isn't in worse shape."

Felicity gave Oliver some files, "Here's everything on Stellmoor International." Oliver took the file and opened it. " The Vice president of Acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo."

"So where to? Office?" Diggle Asked.

"Home. I want to check in on Thea." Oliver responded.

"Uh, she's not at your house Oliver." Felicity told him.

"Where is she?"

In Oliver's club Verdant, Thea was with Roy Harper, her boyfriend getting _intimate. _They stopped when Roy groaned in pain and Thea lifted his shirt to reveal bruising on his side.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Thea shouted and she pushed him away and walked down stairs.

"Come on! I don't want to fight." Roy said as he went after her.

"Clearly you do, since you keep taking on every street corner drug dealer that you can get your fists on." Thea said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not like that. The Glades are still pretty bad out there." Roy said.

"I know. But you already managed to save a busload of people and managed not to get buried alive." She said. "I mean, how much more of a hero do you need to be? It's like you have a death wish. And guess what—it's going to come true."

"Yeah well, _**Kitsune**_isn't the only whose trying to do something—standing up for what's right like _he_ did." Roy told her.

"The _Hood_?" Thea said with an amused look. "Who hasn't been seen since the earthquake, which means he did get buried alive and isn't coming back."

"I'm back." Said Oliver and he walked into his club to greet his sister.

"Ollie, your back, I missed you." Thea said when she hugged him. "You remember my friend Roy."

"Still here huh?" Oliver said as he shook Roy's hand. "Always." Roy responded.

Oliver and Thea walked to the counter of the bar where he learned that Thea was in charge. She seemed very well put together and happy then last year. Though she still hadn't made it to iron heights to see her mother. Oliver turns to the T.V. to see an anchorwoman talking about the Star labs particle accelerator. Then switches to news about him return to the city. They also bring up images and news about the relief fund gala tonight for the Glades and mentions a very famous Starling city resident.

"In other news, tonight in Starling City is the relief fund charity gala for the victims who were ravaged by the earthquake. Among the guess list are some of Star city's top business players and our local celebrity writer Naruto Uzumaki. The Starling city award winning, best selling author who is known for his generous contributions to Starling city's residents will be at the gala to help raise money for the city." Said the anchorwoman on the TV. Oliver had heard of Naruto as a great writer and had read some of his work but what drew Oliver's attention was the photo they showed which was of Naruto and Laurel rather close which made Oliver feel uneasy.

Line Break xxxxx

At the gala was Starling cities rich and privileged high society residents at the gala drinking champagne and talking with press. One conversation that was interesting was between the Mayor of Starling and the assistant DA.

"Wasn't our country founded on a brand of vigilantism, Mr. Donner? The revolutionaries in the Boston tea party were certainly choosing justice over law." Said the Mayor to the Assistant DA Mr. Donner.

"I'd hardly compare our founding fathers to the hood, Mr. Mayor, or these twisted copycats and the_**Kitsune**_ who have risen in his wake." Mr. Donner told the Mayor while the Mayor needed help in the conversation.

Laurel Lance, in a beautiful orange dress came down the stairs as the mayor asked her opinion on the vigilantes. "I'd be foolish to disagree with my new boss." She said as Mr. Donner said hello.

"You wouldn't be trying to drag my date into one of your endless vigilante chats now would you Mr. Mayor." Spoke a figure that had all three of them turn their heads to greet Naruto Uzumaki. He was walking down the stairs in a very fancy black Armani suit with a dark orange vest and his spiky blond hair slicked up a bit to make him look more dashing. Laurel smiled as she saw her friend stop the mayor from dragging her into more conversations about the vigilantes. She reached out and her hooker her arm into his.

"Do you not like vigilantes Mr. Uzumaki, after all you write about them in your novels." Said the mayor to Naruto.

"Tonight is not the night to be talking about the vigilantes but rather about the money we can raise to help Starling." Said Naruto as he smiled at Laurel and Mr. Donner. Both of who smiled back. They mayor was called up to the podium to speak, when he left Naruto snickered a little as Laurel whisper how grateful she was in getting the mayor to stop.

The Mayor began his speech about how the gala would tremendously help the people devastated by the quake. During the speech, Naruto whispered to Laurel and told her that he was going to the bathroom really quickly. He left and the people of Starling continued to listen to the Mayor as he went on and on. But soon was stopped.

"You have failed this city Mr. Mayor!" Shouted a man as the people in the gala were looking around wondering where it was coming from. "The Glades descended into hell on your watch! You swore to protect all citizens of Starling city, not just the rich and wealthy!" As the Mayor was trying to calm down the crowd, he was shot.

The Copycat hoods descended from the stairs and were firing at the police stationed in the gala. When they reached the bottom, before they could approach the district attorney and Laurel _**Kitsune**_vaulted over the balcony and knee slammed into the hoods knocking them away. He drew a three-pronged kunai and fought them as they came after him, easily countering them and beating them soundly. When one of the hoods grabbed a gun on the floor and pointed at _**Kitsune**_ Laurel went up and punched him in the face, putting him on the ground. She would have been shot if a shuriken didn't knock the gun that was aimed at her way. The Hoods were leaving and shooting at Laurel, _**Kitsune**_ grabbed her and ducked behind a pillar. When the hoods left and Laurel looked around, _**Kitsune**_was also gone. Everyone was feeling safe when Naruto ran up to Laurel and hugged her glad that she was safe, but angry that he didn't stop the hoods before they killed the mayor.

Line Break xxxx

The Police were at the gala taking questions as Naruto was with a detective, Laurel was talking to her father. She then saw Oliver walk and went to talk to him. Naruto knew that she needed to talk to Oliver to explain a lot of things that were going on and he knew that they needed some space, but would interrupt them eventually.

As Naruto was walking down the stairs he saw Oliver with Laurel and they were talking about something very seriously. She then hugged him and then saw Naruto watching them and broke it up rather abruptly. Oliver turned and saw Naruto Uzumaki.

Laurel walked over to Naruto and brought him closer to Oliver to introduce him. "Ollie, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Oliver Queen." Naruto raised his hand for Oliver to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you, Laurel told me a lot about you." Oliver shook Naruto's hand, "Not so much the other way around." Oliver responded.

"Well when you were on the island, that's when I met Laurel and when you came back I was abroad for my book, I guess we finally got to meet. Sorry it had to be under such bad circumstances." Naruto said as Oliver chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, well at least we finally got to meet, I'm sorry about what happened at the gala, I'm glad you two are alright. Look I got to go, big things to deal with coming tomorrow. I'll see you two around." Oliver said as he waved goodbye to Laurel and Naruto.

"That was a little awkward, right?" Naruto asked Laurel. Laurel had an uncomfortable tell on her face.

"Look Naruto about what you saw before…" Laurel was cut off when Naruto raised his hand up. "It's alright," he replied " you both needed to talk and need some time to work things out it's fine." Laurel was happy that Naruto understood.

"Come on, lets get out of here, we both had a rough day." Said Naruto as he led Laurel out of gala.

Meanwhile outside Diggle and Oliver were having a little fight about how Oliver refuses to be the _Hood _again saying that _Kitsune_ is enough. They left for Oliver's adventures with Queen Consolidated tomorrow.

Line Break xxxxx

In an abandoned warehouse were the copycat hoods gathered around a television hoping to see their deed of killing the mayor but were angry that the news was more interested in Oliver Queen's return to Starling and his promotion to Queen consolidated CEO.

"Unbelievable," said the leader of the hoods, "We off the mayor on live T.V. and what's the local news keep showing? Oliver Queen, Why?"

"Guess he's taking over the family business." Said on the hoods.

"We've been going about this all wrong." Said the Leader. Another of the hoods asked him why. "If we want real payback, we got to take the fight to the name that did this to us."

"Queen? He's just some useless brat." Said of the hoods, the leader laughed.

"The Applied sciences division of Queen Consolidated built the earthquake generator. If we want real justice…. Then that family has to pay for the suffering it caused us. In full."

Line Break xxxxx

An 2014 Red Chevrolet corvette zr1 drove into a parking garage and the driver door opened to reveal Naruto Uzumaki. He had just gotten back from Laurel's apartment after dropping her home and making sure that she was alright. They had some wine, talked and she got a little tipsy and tried to kiss him but he put her to bed and left. He cared for Laurel, he did but not in the romantic way. He just thought of her as a really good friend and he knew that her heart was set on someone else and he was ok with that. With him protecting the city as **Kitsune**, it would very hard for him to maintain a relationship with someone he cared for.

Naruto exited the elevator to his apartment where he threw his jacket onto the hanger as he caught Kurama who ran up to him. He scratched the fox behind the ears as Kurama purred into his arms.

"Miss you to buddy. Believe me I hate those types of events, but it was for a good cause and I was right in thinking that the hoods would strike there. If I had been faster then the Mayor would be alive." Naruto told his furry friend.

He put Kurama on the bed as he changed from his suit into some comfortable clothes and turned on the TV. As he was listening to the TV he went to a dresser and opened it to reveal his **Kitsune** outfit and the weapons he used. Next to it was a picture of him and his parents when he was a kid and next to that was a picture of him, Laurel and Tommy when he first moved to Starling city. How he missed the old days. He then heard the news mention Oliver and his taking up the mantel of CEO of Queen Consolidated.

"Alright then Oliver, hope your ready to put the hood back on." Naruto said out loud as he went to bed.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day brought a new turn of events that made the papers. Oliver was in a meeting with Isabel Rochev about controlling interests in Queen Consolidated when the hoods showed up and tried to kill him. With some help from Felicity the hoods failed. The police were at Queen Consolidated asking questions and getting everything they could to find the hoods. Felicity walked up to one cop in particular who turned out to be Quentin Lance, Laurel's father.

" I still can't get used to you in the uniform, Detective Lance." Felicity told him.

"It's officer now, and I'm just glad it still fits. Did they hurt you." He asked

"I'm ok," She replied.

"You, uh, heard anything from our mutual friend lately?" Detective lance asked her in a hushed tone.

"Nope. In fact I keep waiting for him to show up." She told him.

"What about **Kitsune**, any news on him." He said.

"Sorry Detective, guess I not the vigilante beacon I once was." She said.

Soon the cops left and Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were walking in to Oliver's office when Felicity spoke. "You could have stopped those guys."

"Yeah, not without giving Isabel Rochev and the hoods a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of." Oliver told her.

"I think what Felicity's wondering is whether you avoided taking those hoods on. And Oliver she's not the only one wondering." Diggle said.

Oliver stopped him, "I told you, I did not come back to Starling City to be the vigilante."

"But they came after you Oliver. You could have taken them out." Diggle responded.

"No I couldn't Diggle." Oliver said getting angry about the topic. "Looks there's a part about being the hood that neither one of you are considering." They both looked at him wondering what until he told them "The body count."

Felicity went up to him, " And excuse me for saying this, but so what?! Since when do you care?"

Oliver had pained look on his face and Diggle understood and said out loud, " Since Tommy."

"After he found out my secret, you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. He was right. My best friend died thinking I was a murderer, and anyone that I kill dishonors his memory." Oliver told them.

"So don't. It's not like you killed every guy you've faced." Felicity told him.

"I could have. Because when I put on the hood, it's kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive. That's why I should have stayed on the island." Oliver picked up his jacked and was leaving.

"Is that where your going now?" Felicity asked him.

"The two of you won't help me save my family's company, I'm going to talk to somebody who will." Oliver told them as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver left to iron heights prison to talk with his mother about what to do. Now while he was there, Naruto was outside walking down the street near the Queen Consolidated building to a meeting with his publisher. As he turned the corner he ran into someone, which caused some stuff to fall on the floor. They both apologized and Naruto helped the person with their stuff when he realized the high heels the person was wearing and looked up to see a beautiful blond haired woman with glasses who was wearing a lovely work outfit. Naruto blushed a little, staring at the lovely and beautiful lady in front of him.

Felicity had just left Queen consolidated a little angry that Oliver refused to put the hood back on when she bumped into someone on the street. She realized soon that it was the famous Starling city writer Naruto Uzumaki. (FYI, in public Naruto shortened his full name and goes with his mothers maiden name) She blushed looking at the handsome tall gentleman in front of her. He had spiky blond hair, his face was chiseled and he looked gorgeous in his suit and the whisker marks on his face helped a lot. Felicity was a big fan of Naruto's books, A BIG FAN. She had every book he published and knew them cover-to-cover. She missed him in Starling city when Oliver came back from the island and again when she left with Diggle to track Oliver down and she finally met him. And for her, the wait was worth it.

Naruto handed her phone that fell, "Sorry about bumping into you miss, didn't see where I was going."

"Th-that's alright, I should have been paying better attention." Felicity said, a little flushed and nervous about meeting her favorite writer.

"Again I'm sorry about that, let me introduce myself I'm," Naruto was cut off as Felicity spoke.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, Full name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 27 years old and worldwide best selling author. Graduated from Columbia university and published your first novel three years ago and have published up to 10 novels based on the character you named after yourself." Felicity told him, excited and gitty about meeting him.

"Wow you sure seem to know a lot about me." Naruto was surprised at her outburst.

"Yeah, well I'm graduated from MIT and since everything is pretty much run by computer, its not that hard to find information on someone." Felicity said then realizing what she said, "Not that I would hack into your accounts or private records or something like that. Most of the stuff I know about you I've read on your fan site. Not that I'm one of those creepy stalkers who stalk their idols, and I'm rambling again." Felicity said feeling embarrassed that she just said all of that in front of Naruto.

"It alright, my life is out their on the internet. But is seems unfair that I don't even know your name." Naruto said laughing a little at first at her outburst but thought her rambling was cute.

"Oh, Felicity, Felicity Smoak. I work at Queen Consolidated, which is why I was walking away from the building." She said pointed to the building behind her.

"Oh, right I met Oliver yesterday at the gala, nice guy. I also heard about the hostile takeover by Stellmoor international. How are you handling that?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh I'm fine, well I mean not completely fine, I could lose my job and so would 30,000 other people and Oliver doesn't seem to know what to do to stop it." Felicity told him.

"I wouldn't worry about that, from what I saw about Oliver, I'm sure he'll think of something. Look, Felicity I gotta run, I have a meeting with my publisher about my new book but it was nice talking to you. If you want to get together for some coffee sometime, here's my card." Naruto said as he handed her his business card with his phone number on it.

"Right, so I will call you later." Felicity said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Felicity." Naruto said to her as he picked up her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would at a fancy gala or event. He then left around the corner but not before he heard Felicity scream in excitement.

Line Break xxxxx

Police Cars and cops were at Verdant because the hoods crashed the club looking for Oliver but instead took Thea Queen hostage. Oliver had come back from seeing his mom and was angry and ready to get his sister back. He motioned Felicity and Diggle to the basement where his Arrow Cave was.

"I've made a few improvements down here." Felicity told Oliver as they were walking into the arrow cave. She went over to the light switch, "Just in case, you know, you decided to come back."

She turned them on to reveal a completely clean and redesigned base, much better then what Oliver had used last year. High tech computers were at the main desk, desks with medical and forgery equipment and cases for Oliver's arrow and his outfit was on a dress mannequin. Oliver was surprised to see the changes.

He turned to Felicity with a smile then said, "We need to find these guys." As he and the others moved to the computers.

"I've been trying, ever since you got back. I'd figure you come around eventually." Pointing at the salmon row bar, "I kept that. I liked watching you do that."

"Thea's boyfriend said one of them was missing a part of his hand. Maybe a veteran? Check hospital records, any males that have had surgical amputations on their extremities." Oliver told her.

Felicity was typing on her computer, "Cross-checking by race and age. Got one—Jeff Deveau. African American, late thirties. Ex marine. Lost his hand in the earthquake. Says here that he and his wife were trying to escape across the 52nd street bridge when it collapse. She didn't make it."

"Phone records, please. I want to know who he's been in contact with." Oliver said as he went to a case holding his arrows.

Felicity typed on the computer," He's made a lot of calls to a church in the glades. Something called standing strong. It's a support group for people who lost love ones in the quake."

"Great place to meet three other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback." Diggle said.

Oliver nodded, "Get me an address, Please."

Diggle nodded at Felicity who got up and went to a case on a desk. "Your gonna need this. I had it custom made." She said as she opened it to reveal a custom Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow. Oliver picked it up as she asked him how it was and he said it was perfect.

"You were right, once I signed on, I stopped thinking about all of the bodies you dropped. Because I knew that being the hood meant occasionally being a killer. Maybe there's another way." Felicity told Oliver as he went to the display case holding his hood.

"They have my sister. What other way is there?" Oliver said in a serious tone.

Line Break xxxx

Naruto was in his apartment on his computer, with the Television on simultaneously writing for his book but searching databases for other leads on his parent's killer. He was also thinking about Felicity, the girl he met earlier in the day. He knew that she was the one helping Oliver as the **Hood**, she was smart and beautiful and Naruto couldn't stop thinking about her.

Kurama was on the bed, watching the T.V. until he barked because he saw something on screen. His bark drew Naruto's attention to the news, which showed that Oliver's sister was kidnapped by the hoods. Naruto knew Oliver was gonna go after them and this would be the perfect opportunity for the **Hood **to meet the **Kitsune.**

Naruto went over to the dresser to get suited up. "Ok Oliver, let's see how you do." He said as he put on his jacket. A minute later, a dark orange Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle was driving down the street with the **Kitsune** driving.

Line Break xxxxx

In the abandoned church that helped people who lost people in the quake were the hoods and Thea as a hostage. Thea was frightened beyond belief as the hoods came back. The hoods began to discuss what to do with her, when the leader spoke.

"She's seen our faces." Said the leader. "Look offing Oliver Queen is one thing but his sister, she's not that much older then my sister was when she was killed in the earthquake." Said of the goons.

"Your sister wasn't killed, she was murdered, by her mother. What were doing here is justice, which makes us the heroes." Said the leader.

"She didn't kill anybody." Thea said. "My mother didn't kill anyone. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the glades. Merlin killed my father, she thought he'd killed my brother too. She was afraid of him. She must have been so afraid."

The leader grabbed his handgun and cocked it. "Just like my wife … when our house collapsed on top of her." He raised it to shoot her but an arrow knocked it out of his hand.

"**Get away from her."** Oliver, dressed as the hood said with his voice disguiser on.

The other hoods fired their guns at his position but he ran away. The hoods spread out searching for him when Oliver came up to one twisted his arm and punched him four times in the face with his bow. He turned and shot an arrow, knocking the gun out of the hands of one of the hoods. The other shot at him but Oliver took cover. The hood ran out of bullets so he ran at Oliver to fist fight him but that failed as Oliver knocked him out and used his bow to smack the other in the face. He saw the leader taking Thea away but while he was looking the first hood he attacked grabbed his gun and would have shot him but a sword sliced the gun in two. This drew Oliver's attention as he saw for the first time the **Kitsune** take out the last hood copycat.

The **Kitsune** looked to Oliver and then to Thea and said, "**Go help the girl, I'll take care of this." **Oliver didn't trust **Kitsune** but had no choice as he ran to Thea.

Naruto gather the copycats and tied them up as he saw Oliver shoot and arrow at the leader knocking over a ledge but caught him before he could fall. Naruto smiled under his mask because Oliver chose to not kill him. Oliver picked the leader up over the edge, pulled out the arrow but knocked him out. When he turned around he saw the other copycats tied up but **Kitsune **gone.

Line Break xxxxx

Office Lance had just finished giving a speedy driver a ticket when he walked to his police car but stopped when he saw 4 guys in hoodies handcuffed to a fence, alive and struggling to get out. He drew his gun as **the Hood **stepped into view.

"**Do you know who they are?"** he asked Officer Lance.

"I think the hoods give me a pretty good idea." He replied.

"**Bring them in." **He hold Lance.

"Where've you been? Typically when I bring in guys you've gone after they're a little more dead." Lance asked.

"**I'm trying another way."** Oliver told him as he fired a grapple arrow and grappled away.

Oliver was running across the rooftops when a shuriken hit the wall next to him, causing him to stop and draw an arrow ready to fire. He aimed it at **Kitsune** who came into view.

"**Finally we meet, welcome back to Starling City." **Kitsune said to the hood.

"**What do you want?"** Oliver asked as he was ready to fire.

"**Just a moment of your time Hood, or would you like me to address you by your real name, Mr. Queen." **Kitsune said as Oliver's eye's widen that someone knew who he was.

"**Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I just wanted to congratulate you on stopping your copycats without killing. Now with you back in the city, Starling city will feel safer." **Kitsune told him as he began to walk away.

"**What are you doing in Starling city, and why did you help me?" **Oliver asked not dropping his aim.

"**Your not the only one who wants to make a difference. So long as you don't kill, I'll be there to help." **Kitsune told him as he walked to the edge of the roof. "**By the way, a bit of friendly advice, one hero to another, change the name." **he said as he flipped off the roof. Oliver ran of to the edge and saw Kitsune on a bike riding off. He narrowed his eyes and knew he would need to keep tabs on Kitsune, because even though he said he was an ally, he didn't trust him.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was out on patrol and was fairly happy, he helped Oliver save his sister, while telling him in his own way that he was here to help. He also heard that Oliver bough the remaining shares so his company was safe. Speaking of the company, Felicity had called him and asked him out to coffee. Overall things were pretty good, he was just hoping Oliver would be ready for the shift he would need to make.

He stared down from the roof and saw Roy Harper, Thea's boyfriend stop some thugs from attacking a lady. He had to admit the kid had spunk, but would need some training or he would end up dead. Naruto was about to intervene when a blond woman in a black outfit carrying a bo staff jumped in and fought the thugs. Naruto saw that she was very skilled with the staff and soon the punks were on the ground unconscious. As she left Naruto thought to himself that things were about to get interesting.

Line Break xxxxxx

Diggle was in the arrow cave as Oliver and Felicity walked in. "Well it looks like Starling city is back down to only two men in hoods."

"And the three of us are back in the archery business." Felicity said.

"Not just us, **Kitsune **too." Oliver said as Felicity and Diggle looked at him weird. "He knows who I am."

"Oh my god, then what do we do? If he gonna expose us?" Felicity asked scared.

"No I don't think so. He told me that he wanted to congratulate me on not killing the copycats. And that as long as I stopped killing he would help." Oliver told them while holding up the shuriken **Kitsune **threw.

"You don't trust this man do you Oliver." Diggle asked as he picked up the shuriken and looked at it.

"No, the sooner we find out who he is the better, but he did make a good point." Oliver said. "I spend the past year trying to avenge my father. If were gonna do.. this, it has to be about honoring Tommy. I need to become the man he hoped I could be. You two have helped me take the first step. And **Kitsune** helped me realize step 2. The city still needs saving, but not by the hood, and not by some vigilante whose just crossing names of a list. It needs, (sigh) something more."

"It needs a hero, Oliver." Diggle Said.

"It's too bad that the hoods kind of ruined your nickname." Felicity stated.

"No it's good, I never…. I don't want to be called the hood anymore." Oliver said.

"Ok, so what do you want to be called." Diggle asked. Oliver looked at the arrow tip he had in his hands and smile at the name he had for himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**The Kitsune in Starling City**

**Hope you guys like the chapter. It took a little longer then I would have hoped for because I didn't really know the length I was gonna write. But from now on this will be about the approximate length of each chapter based on an episode. **

**If it didn't seem too Naruto centric, I'm still trying to find the right blend of Naruto and Arrow so bear with me for awhile, I started the romantic pairing of Naruto/Felicity, so look forward to that in future chapters and more Kitsune Arrow fights so just wait. **

**Please a review and helpful advice or ideas and if you didn't sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Naruto both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan. **


	4. Identity

**Here is Chapter 2 based on episode 2 of season 2, Identity. It will pretty much follow the plot of the episode with some other stuff. Also this is the chapter with the coffee date between Naruto and Felicity so enjoy. **

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

Oliver was in the Arrow cave training to get ready to be the hero that Starling city needed. The only problem was that he didn't really know where to start. Meanwhile a FEMA truck caring medicine for the hospital in the glades was driving when three motorcycles came out of nowhere. The drivers knew they were gonna get hijacked so they called it in.

"This is FEMA truck 52. We're being pursued by three armed bikers, heading south on third street, requesting immediate assistance." Said the driver over the police radio. Roy Harper was a couple streets away sitting in his car listening to a stolen police radio and when he heard what was happening he drove to help.

Roy was driving head on to the truck and the three cyclists, he drove in the path of one motorcycle, which caused the driver to veer off and hit a parked car. The other two cyclists stopped and drove at Roy. Roy turned around and was heading to the cyclists head on again. One of the cyclists drew a gun and fired at Roy, while not hitting him, the bullets did hit the tire ,which caused him to crash off the road. But before he did Kitsune drove up in his dark orange Kawasaki ninja motorcycle and knocked the second cyclists off the bike saving Roy. The second cyclist got off the bike and shot at Naruto but he threw a kunai at him, which knocked the gun away. Then he ran up to the cyclists and engaged in hand-to-hand combat and then grabbed his head and knee slammed him knocking him out.

Meanwhile the truck caring the medicine that got away was driving ahead when a woman in black with white hair twirling a knife in her hands stepped out into the road. She then threw two knifes through the truck window killing the two truck drivers. The truck eventually stopped in front of the woman known as China White. A fourth cyclist came up and China told him to take the truck and leave nothing behind.

Naruto saw Roy getting out of the wrecked car and Naruto was going to check on him and go after the truck to make sure it got to the hospital safe but he heard police sirens coming and he needed to get out of there. He drove off leaving the police to arrest Roy while the triads took the medicine.

Line Break xxxx

At Thea Queen's club Verdant, the teens and young adults of Starling city were partying the night away, dancing and drinking. In the club was John Diggle, Oliver's bodyguard. Oliver had come up from the cave from training and went to Diggle.

"We're going to need more sparing dummies." Oliver told Diggle.

"I'll start ordering them in bulk. This mean you're ready to launch crusade 2.0?" Diggle asked.

"I'm ready, I just don't know where to begin. Last year I had the list. Getting justice was as simple as crossing names out of a book. I don't know how Kitsune does it." Oliver told him.

"I'm sure he has a way. This is Starling city. You don't need to look far to find someone engaged in Illegal activity. Yesterday Big Belly Burger was robbed." Diggle said.

"Was Carly there? Is she ok?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah, she was umm, it was her day off." Diggle replied but looked uncomfortable answering.

"Good. Well the three of us should get dinner. I haven't seen her since I got back." Oliver said.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Diggle asked.

"If it's important to you, then it's important to me." Oliver responded as Thea came up to her brother.

"Hey, I didn't see you come in." Thea said.

"I had a secret entrance installed when I ran the club." Oliver told her while she looked at him weird. "Kidding" he said.

Thea's phone rang and she answered it, annoyed that it was the police telling her that Roy was at the police station.

Line Break xxxx

Naruto walked through the front door of the Starling Police station to pick Laurel up and drop her off at home. She needed a ride since her car was in the shop and Naruto said he would pick her up. While he was walking through the station, he was thinking about the arrack on the FEMA truck. The glades hospital was still not doing well even with the money he had donated to help rebuild it and the motorcyclists stealing the medicine was not helping. He needed to figure out who was stealing the medicine and stop them. Maybe Oliver would help him dig up some leads.

As he turned the corner he saw Laurel talking to Oliver about Thea's boyfriend Roy. "Ask him if he knows anything about the vigilante. Roy has obviously forge some sort of connection to him. Maybe it goes both ways." Laurel asked Oliver.

"Doesn't sound like the vigilante to have a groupie." Oliver told her.

"That's just it—we don't know anything about the vigilante. Except for that every time he shows up, all hell breaks lose. It has to stop Ollie, he has to be stopped." Laurel told him. Laurel walked away and went to grab her stuff that she left in the interrogation room when Naruto walked in.

"Hey, hope I'm not too late." Asked Naruto surprising Laurel.

"No, just in time, I'm ready lets go." Laurel told him as she grabbed her coat and left with Naruto. As they were walking out of the precinct, Naruto decided to brake the silence.

"So Laurel what was going on with Oliver and Thea's boyfriend back there, he seemed pretty beat up?" Naruto asked sound curious but knew what was going on.

"Well it turns out that Roy was playing hood junior and totaled a car in an attempt to stop some robbers. I asked Oliver to see if he can get any info out of Roy about the hood. If he can then we are one step closer into stopping the hood permanently." Laurel said with determination.

"Wow, Laurel it seems your time with the Vigilante response team definitely has changed you." Naruto said a little scared at how serious Laurel got.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the Laurel I remember a few years ago was never this scary, determined at times but never scary." Naruto said.

"Well I guess times change, and I got tired of not acting enough." Laurel said while in her mind trying to find a way to change the subject to the news of Naruto with Felicity. "So Naruto, want to tell me about the picture in the news with you and Felicity Smoak." Laurel said with a happy glint that she shifted the conversation.

"Wha-What are you talking about Laurel?" Naruto said a little panicked that this would lead into some awkward territory.

"Oh please, the picture is all over the celebrity news. And I'm glad, I think its about time you got out there. I'm mean don't get me wrong all of the dates to gala's and book signings has been great but you need a girlfriend Naruto, and I don't want to be the friend you take to events because you can't get a read date." Laurel said laughing a little bit.

"Ok, ok I get it, don't worry about that, I'm meeting her for coffee tomorrow so stop pestering. What you do have to worry about is me leaving with you." He said as he ran to his car, threatening to leave her stranded.

"Hey, no fair, you said you drive me." Laurel screamed as she raced after him.

Line Break xxxxx

**Same time Laurel and Naruto were talking**

After hearing what Laurel said about Roy getting into trouble to fight crime, Oliver knew he needed to speak to Roy. He turned to Thea and said, "Thea. Can you ask Mr. Diggle to bring the car around please?"

Thea sighed knowing that Oliver was about to chew Roy up, "I'll always think of you fondly." She said to Roy as she left.

"Save the speeches. Your ex-girlfriend already laid one on me. Still, no effect." Roy said to Oliver.

"I used to be a lot like you, Roy." Oliver told him.

"I doubt that. I spend more time in the back of cop cars then limos so…" Roy was walking away when Oliver grabbed Roy's arm and held it tightly causing Roy groan in discomfort a little.

"The world doesn't seem to work anymore. It broke a long time ago, but it was like you were the only one who noticed. That makes you angry. And your afraid that that anger is going to burn you up inside if you have to live in the world one second longer knowing that you could do something to fix it." Oliver said to Roy very seriously, "That anger's going to put you in the hospital, kid. Or Worse."

"Well, I'll take worse. It's better to be dead then in a hospital these days, right?" Roy said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Been to the Glades memorial, lately?" Roy asked.

"No, but I didn't read that it was damaged by the quake." Oliver replied.

"It wasn't. The medicine that FEMA's been sending to the hospital is being hijacked. So, if they don't resupply, they'll be forced to close." Roy told him.

"By who?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know! The doctors and nurses are already bailing on the place and the cops? The cops rarely venture that far deep into the glades, so I guess that leaves only me! What's it take to make you angry?" Roy said as he left to go join Thea leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Line Break xxxxx

It was the next morning and Naruto was waiting for Felicity at the local coffee shop. He dropped Laurel off at home last night and then tried to find out who was stealing the medicine meant for the glades. He knew that the truck schedule had restrictive access and only few people had access to which meant that it was an inside job or someone was being paid to give up the time slots. Whoever was stealing the medicine was likely selling the medicine for money and that usually involved the work of organized crime families. He hoped that Oliver had caught onto to the fact that Glades memorial needed the medicine and would help stop the culprits.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Felicity enter the coffee shop. He waved at her and she saw him and made her way over. He got up and pulled out the seat for her as she sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, got stuck in some traffic." She said.

"That's alright, I haven't been waiting too long. What would you like to drink." He asked as a barista came over ready to take their order.

"I'll have a decaf latte." She told the waitress.

"Espresso, please." Naruto told the waitress who nodded and left with a blush on her face from Naruto. Both Naruto and Felicity saw the blush on her face and it was a little awkward.

"Well she must be a fan of your books." Felicity said referring to the blush the waitress had.

"Yeah sorry Felicity, I can't really seem to go anywhere with someone without a girl blushing and fawning over me." He said referring to the group of teens he saw a few tables away taking pictures of him with their phones.

"It must be a curse, huh." She asked.

"You tell me, your pretty good friends with Starling City's billionaire playboy." Naruto responded.

"Yeah, being friends to a celebrity is pretty hard." Felicity said.

"Yeah, come on lets, get out of here." He said as he led Felicity to the counter where they grabbed their drinks to go and left the coffee shop to walk and talk. After walking for a few minutes, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So Felicity you know a lot about me and yet I still only know your name and where you work. So why don't you tell me about yourself." Naruto asked curious about Felicity.

"Well there really isn't that much that is interesting." Felicity said trying to avoid talking about her family since it wasn't exactly a happy memory.

"I doubt that, I mean you don't find many woman graduating from MIT becoming IT specialists working for a big company like Queen Consolidated without there being something interesting to tell." Naruto asked.

"Well nothing to interesting to tell, graduated from MIT in 2009, had a crazy stalker my freshman year, had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16 which gave me three stitches and last Hanukkah I had to re-dye my hair blond." She told Naruto. Naruto looked at her funny, thinking that the stuff she told her was weird but her little social awkwardness was cute.

"Ok, maybe not what I was hoping to here but you still shared with me and I thank you for that." Naruto said.

"So when we met you said that you were going to talk to your publisher about your upcoming book. Anything you can share?" She said hopeful that he said yes.

"Well I can say that the next book is almost done and you are definitely gonna like it." Naruto said but he then had a idea come to him. "But to make sure that your gonna like it how about an advanced copy." Naruto asked her and Felicity's eye's widened.

"Are—are you serious, you'll really let me read your next book before it comes out." Asked Felicity.

"Yeah, you're a big fan from what you've told me and from what I've observed so getting your input on the next book would be a great help before we release to the public." Naruto told her.

"Yeah, YES, that'd be great. I mean, uh-uh yeah that be fine." Felicity said in a excited manner then calmed down.

"Great so when should I give it to…" Naruto was interrupted by Felicity's phone going off.

"Sorry, let me take this, give me a second." Felicity said answering her phone. From what Naruto heard her say back, it was Oliver. She was receiving some frustrating information. She then hung up and turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, I have to head to Queen Consolidated. Something's come up."

"Don't worry, Oliver probably needs you, I'll get the book to you next time. I had a lot of fun today, we should do this again." Naruto told her.

"Yeah, that'd be great, call me whenever. Bye Naruto." Felicity said as she hugged him and he hugged her back and she left for Queen Consolidated. Naruto smiled as he saw Felicity leave. Now he left knowing that he needed to do two things: 1) was still figure out and stop the truck robbers and 2) was to convince his publisher to give him and extra copy of the new book.

Line Break xxxxx

Felicity was in elevator hallway leading to Oliver's office upset of what he told her on the phone. Oliver and Diggle exited the elevator and she told him "I quit."

"No you don't." Oliver responded.

"Yes, I do. Not my old job in the I.T. department, but my new job as your executive assistance, which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter." Felicity told him in a mixture of seriousness and anger.

"I need a girl Wednesday." Oliver told her.

"It's …Friday, and the answer is no." Felicity replied.

Oliver pointed to the desk where she would be working, "These computers have been upgraded. Far more processing power then your typical secretary." He told her as he walked into his office.

Felicity went after him, "Did you know I went to M.I.T.? Guess what I majored in, hint—not the secretarial arts."

"Felicity!" Oliver said to get her to stop. "We all need to have secret identities now. If I'm going to be Oliver Queen CEO then I can't very well travel down 18 floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights."

"And I love spending the night with you." She said then realizing what she said." 3,2,1. I worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee!"

"Well it could be worse," Diggle intervenes, "My secret identity is his black driver."

Oliver was gonna respond to Diggle's comment but decided to change the subject. "Right now… I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods earmarked for Glades memorial. If we know how they're picking their targets.."

"We'll know when and where to stop them." Diggle finished Oliver's thought.

"Fine." Felicity left with an annoyed expression. "Oh, May I get you a cup of coffee?"

Oliver sighed, "Your not actually offering to get me a cup of coffee are you?"

"Yeah, no. That won't be happening, ever." Felicity said as she went to her desk.

"Well if you can bring yourself to do it, can you please make reservations for Dig, Carly and I, Saturday night at Table Salt?" Oliver asked her. Felicity looked at Diggle and both were thinking the same thing.

"Sure. I'll get right on that. Using the internet, which you also happen to have access to." Felicity told Oliver as he exhaled in exhaustion.

"You still didn't tell him?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"He has enough on his plate." Diggle responded to her.

Oliver turned on his computer to the news which showed footage of how the public began to turn on him since he hasn't done anything yet to help the city and Sebastian Blood, the alderman for the Glades wasn't helping much. He thought to himself that he needed to do something quick.

Line Break xxxx

Naruto had gotten back to his apartment after negotiating with his publisher to give him an extra copy of the book, which involved an extra bonus on top of their normal bonus. He was sure that Felicity was gonna love it, he love it. He looked at the copy of _Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow _and smiled at the great story he wrote. Filled with action, adventure, hardship which pushed the characters in the book and showed the heroism of _Naruto_. He had no idea how these ideas came to him, it's like they were more of memory's then ideas, of him actually doing these things. But that was ridiculous even by his standards.

He heard Kurama bark which drew him away from his though to his computer. It was beeping. Naruto had set it to run a program to look for a possible target that would be result in a lot money if sold on the black market. He turned it on and saw that FEMA had a surplus of medical grade opiate that they were getting ready to ship in a warehouse at that would be the perfect time for the hijackers to strike, so Naruto would stop them.

He went to the dresser to get suited up and after he put on his hood and mask he went to the garage and got on his motorcycle. As he put on his helmet and drove off he hoped that he wouldn't be the only vigilante to stop the hijackers.

Line Break xxxxx

Felicity had called Diggle and Oliver to the arrow cave because she had some news to tell them. "Never though I'd say this, but I'm actually getting more done in a basement of an abandoned steel factory than in the corner office of a high rise." She told him.

"What did you have?" Oliver asked.

"FEMA is shipping 100,000 units of medical grade opiates to Glades memorial." Felicity told him.

"When?" He asked.

"Truck is scheduled to leave the FEMA depot in 20 minutes." She said.

"Not if this motorcycle gang has anything to say about it." Diggle said.

"Bad luck for them. I have something to say about it." Oliver said as he went over to his hood and bow.

Line Break xxxx

Workers at the FEMA Depot were packing the opiates into containers and putting them into two trucks. Then two motorcycles drove into the depot and gunned down the guards causing the workers to flee. They were about to shoot the driver when Oliver shot down the two gunmen saving the driver.

"**Make your delivery." **Oliver told the driver. The driver opened the driver door and was going to leave when a knife hit the driver in the next killing him. Oliver was about to draw but he heard a voice.

"The Emerald Archer." He heard a female voice say who turned out to be China White, Triad enforcer. "I feared you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business." She told him while twirling a knife.

"Your business is going under—Permanently!" He shouted as he fired an arrow but a figure with claws wearing an orange jacket dropped down and sliced the arrow. Oliver saw the man as a tall African American man in an orange jacket that had tiger stripes and had titanium claws on his hands. This was Ben Turner, the mercenary known as Bronze Tiger.

"I don't think my friend agrees with you. Our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to see you dead, and he was eager to kill you." China White said. She was about to leave when a shuriken hit the truck door. She, Bronze Tiger and The Arrow turned to reveal Kitsune standing behind China White.

"**He not the only person who can stop you."** Kitsune said to China White who was angry that someone else was here to stop her.

"God, where do you vigilante's come from, your coming out of the wed work these days." She said in frustration. "It doesn't matter, you'll end up dead if you mess with me!"

"**I don't think so." **Naruto said as he engaged China White in a fight. The arrow shot three arrows at Bronze tiger who sliced up all of them.

"No kill shots? I was promised a fight. I hope you haven't lost your nerve." Tiger said.

"**Find out." **Arrow said as he and tiger engaged in a fight. Both of the vigilante's were drawing the triad enforcers away from the trucks as they fought against both of them. Oliver was having a little trouble since Tiger's claws made every strike potentially dangerous. Naruto was dragging China White away from the trucks using one sword to fight against her knives. Naruto was able to knock out one knife from her hand which allowed him to flip her over his shoulder taking her out. He then heard police sirens coming closer and he turned to see that China White had left. He saw that Oliver was still fighting but Naruto couldn't stay around so he threw a smoke bomb and grappled out of the factory.

He saw the police and the vigilante response team close in on Oliver and Bronze Tiger with Laurel with them whice really surprised him. He knew that she was working with them but he didn't think that she would be here. Oliver left as the police shot at him nicking him in the heel which caused him to wobble before he dropped two smoke bombs and grappled away.

Line Break xxxx

Naruto was back at his apartment happy that he stopped the triads from taking the opiates but the police were more interested in stopping him and Oliver then catching the hijackers, which concerned him deeply. He would have to be ready because he knew the hijackers would try again. He needed to get some sleep because Oliver had invited him to Queen Consolidated to talk about a benefit for the Glades. That would be the perfect place to hand Felicity her copy of the new book and ask her on a date. He laid down on his bed as Kurama curled up next to him sleeping, Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Line Break xxxx

Oliver was back at the arrow cave, stitching up his wound on his leg he got from the bullet. Felicity had a pained look seeing the wound and she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Oliver groaned sitting up in the chair, "Not as much as some things."

"I love that we live in a city where the police are more interested in catching you than the drug stealing mobsters. Our tax dollars at work." Felicity said in disappointment.

Diggle was at the computer looking up on what the police had on what happened, "The authorities have always gone after the vigilante."

"This time was different." Oliver said.

"Why, because this time it's Laurel leading the charge?" Diggle said in amusement.

"Because they got in my way." Oliver said as he got up out of the chair. "I can't make things better as Oliver Queen, and now I can't make things better as the Vigilante. So what if Laurels involved?" Oliver said in frustration.

"Hey, go easy on him." Felicity told Oliver.

"It's alright Felicity." Diggle told her.

"No, it's not." She said while getting in Oliver's face about his attitude. "You don't get to jump down his throat just because you happen to be having a lousy week. Ok, you're pissed he invoked the almighty Laurel. Well you're not the only one whose love life is taking it on the chin!"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"I'm talking about, you keep bringing up Carly but your so involved with yourself that you don't even realize the look he gets every time you do." Felicity said.

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked concerned what was going on with Diggle.

"Me and Carly pulled the pin." Diggle said, "It happened when you were gone. Truth is, it's been happening for a while now."

"Being the vigilante's wingman was a strain. He needs to hear this." Felicity said.

"This wasn't just what we were doing, Oliver." Diggle exhales, "This isn't just about you, man. I couldn't separate what's going on with Me and Carly, and what went on with my brother."

"Deadshot." Oliver said as he understood.

"He's still out there. My brother's killer. He's still breathing. And I, uh, guess I couldn't hate him and love her at the same time." Diggle said hurt on the inside. "See? Your are not the only one having trouble reconciling two sides with himself." Diggle said as he left. Felicity had an angry expression on her face for Oliver's insensitivity. She then left leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver was in his office at Queen Consolidated waiting for an appointment he had to help raise money to save the Glades. One of the guess was Sebastian Blood the alderman for the glades. The other was Naruto Uzumaki. Oliver had met Naruto at the Gala where the hoods attacked Laurel and he seemed pretty ok. Oliver also knew that Naruto was a very nice and generous person who always donated a portion of his funds to charities and people in need. It seemed like a good idea to get him involved in Oliver's plan. Oliver also wasn't too fond of how he was so close to Laurel and just wanted to check on him, just to make sure.

Felicity walked into the office, "Your 4:00 is here. Although I'm not entirely sure why you invited him up to your office." She told him.

"Cause I need to fix the situation, and there are no cameras or people to throw things at me here." He said to Felicity. "Alderman, thank you for coming."

"Mr. Queen." Sebastian said as he walked past Oliver. "This is some view. How small the rest of us must all look from up here."

"Mr. Smoak." Oliver said. "Yes." She replied.

"Would you get my guest and I some Coffee?" Oliver asked.

"You know I would Mr. Queen, but it seems that someone's broken our coffeemaker." She said, "Violently." She then whispered.

"I was surprised you wanted to meet." Sebastian said.

"As surprised I was when you turned a frenzied mob on me." Oliver said.

"Oh, that shouldn't have been too surprising. My constituents have a lot of anger toward your family." Sebastian said as he sat down.

"They have a right to be." Oliver said. "My mother was involved in something … unspeakable. But I'm my own man. And I'm not your enemy." Oliver said to Sebastian.

As Oliver and Sebastian were talking about how to fix the problem, Naruto had just gotten out of the elevator to Oliver's office. He was late because he went to see Felicity at the I.T. department but she wasn't there. The floor manager then told him that she was promoted to be Oliver Queen's new secretary. Naruto just got out of the elevator and walked to Oliver's office seeing Felicity at her desk typing.

"Hey Felicity, hard at work." Naruto said which caused her to look up surprised that he was here.

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know you were gonna be here today." She got up and hugged him as he hugged her back. "Your not stalking me now are you?" She asked.

"No Felicity, Oliver asked me to come visit him. By the way this is for you." He said as he brought his hand from behind his back to reveal the new book he promised Felicity.

"Oh-Oh my god, is this it?" She asked.

"Yup, this is an advanced copy of my new book, _Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow_, I hope you like it. I even signed it for you." Naruto said.

Felicity marveled at the cover art which showed the ninja Naruto Uzumaki with his teammates and the princess he had to protect and the tyrant he would stop.(See the movie poster cover, it's the same) She always though it was funny how the Naruto from the book looked a lot like the Naruto, the author. She opened the front cover to reveal where Naruto signed the book. It read _To Felicity, hope this is as good as the rest of my books you love so much, ps. Will you go out with me on Saturday night? –Naruto. _

Felicity read the last part and froze. Did he just ask her out? On a date? She looked up and she saw Naruto with a hopeful look on his face that she would say yes. She wasn't gonna say no. She thought he was gorgeous and nice and funny and she definitely wanted to go out on a date.

"Yes, Yes I will go out with you Naruto." Felicity said confidently. Naruto smiled hearing that she said yes and would have picked her up and twirled her around but Oliver was looking at him, signaling him to walk in.

"That's great Felicity, I'll call you with the time and place. I better get in there Oliver looks like he needs me and I don't need Sebastian chewing him up." Naruto said as he was about to leave but kissed Felicity on the cheek before he left. Felicity blushed and put her hand on where he kissed her and smiles as she fell back in her chair to read the new book.

Oliver was talking with Sebastian Blood about holding a benefit to help support the people in Starling City and the glades and to shift a lot of the high society people of Starling to support their fellow city members. He had also invited Naruto since he knew that he would help and Naruto was a nice enough person and Oliver wanted to get to know him more. (Which meant seeing if he was a threat to Laurel) He saw Naruto exit from the Elevator and saw him talk to Felicity. This interesting Oliver since he though he was with Laurel. He watched her give her a book so he initially thought it was a just a book thing, but after he signaled Naruto to come in he saw him give Felicity a kiss on the cheek. Ok, NOW this needed to be looked into. He didn't want someone he didn't look into close to two different people he knew. Was this safety that was driving this train of though or jealousy.

Naruto walked into Oliver's office and both Oliver and Sebastian greeted him. Oliver didn't know but Naruto and Sebastian were pretty good friends. Sebastian was very vocal in his attitude and always worked to help the people in the glades which he found very admirable and Sebastian knew that even though Naruto was of a higher tax bracket and famous yet he always contributed to the people in the Glades who desperately needed help and wasn't like other high society people in Starling.

Naruto walked up to Oliver and Sebastian, "Hey fellows, sorry I'm late, Oliver it's good to see you. Sebastian how are you doing?" Naruto said as he shook Oliver and Sebastian's hand.

"It's quite alright, it's been a long time Naruto, how have you been?" Sebastian asked his friend.

"Busy, Sebastian, busy. My new book is coming out soon and it's been chaos. I sent a copy to you, it should be at your office in a few days." Naruto said.

"Much appreciated." Sebastian said.

"Naruto, I'm glad your hear, Sebastian and I were having a talk on how to improve Starling city. The glades are in need of help and I though I would host a benefit where the three of us could help show and change people's minds and lend aid to the people in need." Oliver said.

Naruto thought a little bit as he walked over to the window looking out to Starling city. "It's true that many of the elitist of Starling city have abandoned their fellow citizens. But it is only by changing their mind will the Glades every get back to normal and improve life in this city for everyone. You have my support Oliver." Naruto said as he stuck his hand out for Oliver to shake and he did.

"Unfortunately I will be unavailable to attend the benefit in person as more pressing matters about my book must take priority." Naruto said sympathetically.

"Oh that's unfortunate. Are you sure that's the reason or does your hate of social events drive this absence." Sebastian said jokingly knowing Naruto's distaste for public events unless they were for a good cause.

"A little of both Sebastian, but this time it is about my book, so sorry Oliver I won't be there. I will still donate to the benefit and I will do my best to help persuade as many people as I can." Naruto said to Oliver.

"That's quite alright Naruto. It's sad that we won't be able to talk, maybe some other time." Oliver said.

"Yeah, Oliver another time." Naruto said as he and Sebastian left. As Naruto left he winked at Felicity who was reading the new book Naruto gave her and loving it. Oliver sat back down in his chair glad that Naruto agreed to help with the benefit but still uneasy at how close he was to two of his close friends. He would need to keep an eye on him or this would come back to bite him in the ass.

Line Break xxxxx

Laurel was at the DA's office going through files and thinking a little about the text she got from Naruto saying that he wouldn't be at the benefit that Oliver was hosting. He would make it up to her by giving her a signed copy of his new book when it came out so it wasn't that bad. Right now she was just looking at some files late at night working on a case when the lights went out and she a voice behind her.

"**Hello Laurel." **Said the arrow.

"This seems like old times." She said a little nervous.

"**I figured that we should talk." **He said.

Laurel turned around facing the hood, "Fine. Turn that thing off and pull back your hood."

"**I'm not your enemy. And I though we understood each other." **He said.

"I understand that you're a criminal. And you think the law doesn't apply to you—it does." She said.

"**But you didn't always feel that way. You use to think that I was helping the people in this city." **He said.

"And then I saw you." She said choking a little bit revealing that it was a deeply personal and emotional. "The night of the earthquake. I saw you at CNRI. My friend was inside that building when it collapsed. He went there to rescue me. And by the time I managed to climb inside, he was gone. But I saw you, running away into the night. You didn't save him. You were too busy…. Fighting a meaningless duel with Malcolm Merlyn. And when people—people you told me you would protect needed your help… you weren't there. I don't think you were that hood because you're a hero. I think you wear it to hide that you're a coward. And I promise you, I will see you unmasked, prosecuted and sent to prison! Don't ever speak to me again." She said as she walked away.

The lights turned on and Laurel turned to reveal that he had left, not knowing that Oliver was under the hood and feeling the immense guilt about letting his best friend die.

Line Break xxxx

Naruto was in his apartment, he just got back from a meeting with his publisher, setting up a book release party and signings for him, he made sure that it was set up during the day so it wouldn't interfere with nightly patrols. He invited Laurel, Sebastian and a bunch of other of Starling city's high society since a portion of the party's revenue would help the local charities and homeless shelters. He also invited Oliver and Felicity. He thought the book release party would be a good idea for a first date with Felicity, he even arrange for a limo to pick her up.

Naruto was getting suited up in his Kitsune costume getting ready to go out and stop China White and Bronze Tiger from stealing the next shipment of goods marked for Glades memorial. The once concern Naruto had was that it was also the night that Oliver was hosting his benefit. He knew that Oliver would need to chose to between staying at the benefit and possibly let the triads take the medicine and help change the people of Starling city or stop the hijackers and ruin his image to the elitist of Starling city and the media.

Naruto was skilled enough to take on both China White and Bronze Tiger easily but hoped that Oliver would be there to fight beside him, slowly building trust with the Arrow. He knew that Oliver would have to make a decision and it wasn't an easy one. He thought that maybe the Arrow could use some encouragement.

Line Break xxxxx

On the top floor of Queen Consolidated was the benefit that Oliver Queen was hosting to raise money and awareness for the people in need in the Glades. It was also an eye opener for the elitists of Starling to do more to help. Among the many guess was Laurel Lance wandering the party looking for Oliver. She knew Naruto wasn't coming and needed a friend to hang out with.

"You look like a woman who's looking for someone." Sebastian said.

"Friend of mine. He's throwing this benefit." Laurel said as she continued looking as Sebastian walked with her.

"Ah, Oliver Queen. Didn't realize you were friends. I knew you and Naruto were friends since he talks about you quite often." Sebastian said as he drank his champagne.

"Yes, but Naruto isn't coming, he's busy with his new book to make it. But he did donate to the benefit. But yes, Oliver and I are very old friends. So you can imagine how I feel about you putting him in the crosshairs of a public opinion, alderman." Laurel told him.

"For what it's worth, I've apologized to Oliver for my rhetorical excesses. In fact, it is in this détente which brings us all here tonight." Sebastian told her.

"So where is Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"That's exactly the question I'm asking myself." Blood said. In the elevator were Diggle and Oliver riding up to the party, late. Oliver looked at his watched and sighed.

"We're late." He said.

"The good new is at least you get to make a dramatic entrance." Diggle replied.

"Oh, I'm just lucky Oliver Queen has a reputation for not showing up on time." Oliver responded.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you it really weird's me out to no end the way you refer to yourself in third person like that." Diggle said as the elevator opened. The both left as Oliver's cell phone ringed. He saw that it was Felicity and answered it.

"I've got good news and bad news. I hacked into FEMA's server, yet another federal offense, thank you very much, and was able to find out when the next shipment of pharmaceuticals is taking place." Felicity told him.

"When?" Oliver asked.

"That's the bad news. Five minutes ago. I know this is the definition of sucky timing, but… which suit are you planning on wearing tonight?" Felicity asked. Oliver was debating when he heard some static on the line until he heard a familiar voice.

"**I would suggest your green hoodie Mr. Queen." **Said Kitsune who hacked into Oliver's phone call.

"Kitsune, how to you get this number?" He asked buying time since he knew Felicty was still listening and would trace the call.

"**One of my many talents. And don't bother trying to triangulate my position Mr. Smoak, I won't be on for that long." **Kitsune said which surprised her that he knew what she was doing. "**I know the time and location of the transport of the medicine and know that the triads are already on the way to hijack it. And I know that you have a benefit to help the people of the Glades. This is one dilemma that you will continue to face so long as you where the hood. **

Oliver though to himself knowing that what Kitsune said was true. **"I have faced that trouble before and I found my balance, this night will be your first test. I will stop the triads and I hope to see you there." **Kitsune said as he hung up.

Oliver stood there thinking until he realized that the Arrow needed to stop the hijackers.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver, in his hoodie and geared up was driving on his motorcycle to stop the hijackers. Naruto was also on his way there as well and the Arrow and the Kitsune would need to work together to stop China White and Bronze Tiger. Tiger and White had just taken out the drivers of the trucks and China White ordered the goons with her to take the medicine away. Oliver drove up and shot an arrow at the goon entering the truck and knocked him out. White ordered the second goon to take the truck while she and Tiger took care of the hood and when the goon approached the truck he was knee slammed against it and then throw on the ground and knocked out. Tiger and White turned to see Kitsune standing there as well.

It was Bronze Tiger and China White versus the Arrow and the Kitsune. Tiger and White walked around surrounding Arrow and Kitsune as the two, much to Oliver's discomfort were forced back to back as the two enforcers were ready to kill them.

"I guess both of you are on time to die." China White said as she and Tiger engaged the vigilante's. Oliver used his bow while Naruto his swords and the two fought against the two enforcers.

Line Break xxxx

Police sires closed in and police and swat vans stopped on an intersection where they had video footage of the vigilante engaging some criminal. They all arrived guns blazing but were saddened to see no one there. One of the techs had live footage but saw that it was a year old footage being fed to them by Felicity to throw the police off of Oliver's trail as she smiled on her computer proud of her work.

Tiger and White fought against the two heroes and it was pretty evenly matched. Arrow and Kitsune stayed back to back fighting in tandem covering each other and striking when they could. Oliver would smack China with his bow while Naruto blocked Tiger's swipe with his Katanna and Oliver would shoot and arrow whenever China threw a dagger at Kitsune. To an outsider, the two heroes seem to be in perfect harmony, like they had done this before. Naruto was glad that Oliver was willing to let him help in taking these enforcers down and Oliver was slightly happy at how good it felt to have someone watching his back when he was fighting.

Diggle soon arrived and took the truck far away where the authorities could pick it up later. China White saw that the truck was leaving and her goons weren't driving so Naruto used this opportunity to grab her behind and flip her on her onto the ground hard. Oliver then was able to gain enough distance from Bronze Tiger to shoot and arrow in which didn't stop Tiger as he closed the distance ready to stab the Arrow through the chest. But before he could Oliver pressed a switch, which activated the taser arrow Oliver shot, knocking out Bronze Tiger. Oliver relaxed a bit, not knowing that China White had gotten up and was about to stab him until Naruto threw a kunai with a bolo at her wrists, which pinned them to an electrical pole. Oliver turned to see China subdued and that it was Kitsune who did it.

Chine looked at the Arrow, "You've changed. You would have killed by now if you hadn't and Kitsune didn't interfere."

Oliver looked at Kitsune, "**The police can take the shipment the rest of the way." **As both were leaving, Chine spoke.

"They still won't see you as anything more than the enemy." China said which caused Oliver to turn. "You'll never be anything but a criminal to them. Which means you'll never be a hero. And no sidekick will change that."

"**As long as this city is safe, it doesn't matter." **Oliver said. Then Kitsune walked up to her and knocked her out shocking Oliver.

"**I'm no ones sidekick." **Kitsune said in anger, being referred to as a sidekick.

Once they were far away Oliver stopped walking as Diggle approached both him and Kitsune.

"The truck is safe, the cops are taking them to the hospital as we speak." Diggle told Oliver.

"**Good then the hospital will stay open to those in need." **Kitsune said walking away from them while activating a button on his wrist, which turned on his bike parked nearby.

"**Thanks for the advice." **Oliver told him.

"**Heroes have to stick together, even when one of them doesn't want the help, doesn't mean they aren't in need of it." **Kitsune said as he got on his motorcycle.

"**What's your angle Kitsune? You know who I am and yet you haven't done anything about it." **Oliver asked still not completely trusting Kitsune.

"**No angle, Starling city belongs to the Arrow. So long as you don't kill, I'll be there to help." **Naruto said getting ready to leave before he said." **And when you find out who I am, I'll be willing to talk about a partnership, see you later Oliver." **Naruto said as he drove off leaving Oliver thinking that Kitsune said "when" not "if" meaning he wanted Oliver to figure it out.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver was back at his desk in his office watching the news with Diggle as the covered the hijacking of the FEMA trucks.

"After a prolonged pursuit, the police have arresting Chien Na Wei, a high-ranking member of the local Chinese Triad, which was responsible for the recent hijackings of pharmaceuticals bound for Glade Memorial. Representatives praise the efforts of the SCPD in saving the hospital from shutting down, though some sources say that the vigilantes may have been involved." Said the anchorwoman.

"I gotta say that without Kitsune there it probably would have been me taking her on. But I wouldn't need any of your trick arrows getting in the way." Diggle said.

"I wouldn't risk it. Where would I be without my black driver?" Oliver said as he and Diggle laughed. "Diggle! I'm sorry about you and Carly."

"Yeah, well, couples break up. Not everything that happens in Starling City is your responsibility." Diggle told him.

"I'm learning that. What I meant was, that I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, because I should have been. I got wrapped up in my own suffering, and I … forgot that some other people might be suffering, too." Oliver said.

"You know we're getting dangerously close to hug territory so I'm gonna fall back. You need a ride?" Diggle asked.

"Turns out that being CEO, I actually have some work to do." Oliver said.

"Would that include continuing to find out who Kitsune is? He helped you out today taking on the triads and saved you from being killed, maybe he really is on our side." Diggle said.

"Maybe, he did help me tonight, but he's got an agenda, and until I know for sure, I can't trust him. We still have the throwing star he threw and he called my phone, so I'll have Felicity run a trace on both to see if we can find anything. If he left a crumb I need to find it." Oliver said determined holding the throwing star he got from Kitsune.

"Ok, but what happens when you find out who he really is and he might be a threat? You said you were done with killing. He know your secret, what are you gonna do?" Diggle said.

Oliver thought about this, he was starting a different way to be a hero and that including not killing. He hoped Kitsune was a good guy so that he wouldn't have to think about that.

Oliver also had one other issue to deal with and this would affect not only him in the future but also Thea.

Line Break xxxxx

Roy was in the back alley of Verdant where the trash and recycling was as he was taking out some garbage still thinking about what Thea had said to him before. She was going to break things off with him unless he stopped trying to help people but that was something that he might not be able to do. As he was taking out the bottles, an empty bottle on the ground rolled out. This put Roy on alert since it wouldn't have moved unless someone hit it. He put the recycling down reached in his pocket to get the mini red arrow he got when the hood rescued him last year and threw it behind him only for a figure to catch it. Roy saw that the person who caught his arrow was the Hood, the vigilante he was looking for.

"I've been looking for you." Roy said with a little fear in his voice.

"**You need to stop." **Oliver as the Arrow told him.

"You save my life!" Roy exclaimed. "Made me realize it… wasn't much of a life. But I could do what others couldn't, or too afraid to do. I could help you save this city." Roy said confidently.

"**Your untrained." **Oliver said.

"I can fight." Roy said.

"**You can take a beating. There's a difference." **Oliver told him.

"Then teach me! Let me help you." Roy asked.

"**Ok, you can help me. But not by taking on the triads, or the cops." **Oliver told him.

"Then how?" Roy asked.

"**To do what I do, I need Intel. You can be my eyes and ears in the Glades. That's how you can save the city." **Oliver said.

"How do I contact you?" Roy asked him.

Oliver threw Roy his red arrow, "**Leave that in the alley wall. Then I'll know to contact you."** Oliver said as he left.

Roy picked it up, "Are you sure that it's alright that I keep this?" He asked but saw that the Arrow was gone. Roy smiled finally at the prospect of working with the vigilante that inspired him to help people.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was in a pretty good mood. Glades memorial hospital got the FEMA medicine and wasn't shutting down, Oliver's benefit did raise awareness for the people in need and they raised a lot of money but Oliver's reputation was hurt with him now showing up. The best thing from tonight would have to be when Oliver fought side by side with him against China White and Bronze Tiger. He was close to building trust with Oliver. He knew that eventually Oliver would figure out who he was and when he did Naruto would be willingly to work together to save the city, he just needed to wait.

Actually, scratch the last thing, the best thing for tonight would be coming up. Naruto was on the phone dialing Felicity to ask her out on a date. He was excited, Felicity was a great girl, she was funny, smart, beautiful and her social awkwardness and rambling was cute. He was glad that she agreed to go on a date with him and he hoped that the book release party would be a great first date.

Naruto heard Felicity answer the phone, "Hey, Naruto how are you?" Felicity asked.

"Hey Felicity, I'm great, look about our date coming up, I have a book launch party coming up and I was hoping that you would accompany me." Naruto asked hopeful.

"That'd be great, sounds like fun." Felicity said excited.

"Awesome, I already sent you an invite to the release party, you should get it in the mail in a few days. It will have the time and place. So I'll pick you up then. Can't wait to see you. Bye Felicity." Naruto Said.

"Bye Naruto." Felicity said as she hung up. Naruto put his phone away as he went to bed with Kurama with a smile on, happy that he was going on a date with Felicity. Unaware that in the next few days, events would quickly shift the balance he had between him and Felicity and Kitsune and the Arrow.

**End of Chapter 2**

**The Kitsune in Starling City**

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter. There was more Arrow Kitsune fights and more of the Felicity and Naruto pairing romance. Sorry if this took awhile, I've been busy and haven't had that much time to write. Next chapter will not be based on an episode but will be one I created where it will have Naruto and Felicity date, Oliver's distrust of Naruto's proximity with Felicity and Laurel, the introduction of some Naruto characters as villains and supporting characters and Oliver's discovery of Kitsune's secret identity. **

**In addition to my Naruto/Arrow story I just got the Seasons of Spartacus Vengeance and War of the damned so expect the first chapter in my Naruto/Spartacus story. Go look at that if you haven't already. I will be alternating posting chapters for both stories.**

**Thanks for your support. Please leave a nice review with some advice but not flames please and if you didn't like it don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	5. The Sound Four

**Here is my first original chapter for Kitsune in Starling City. It will feature some Naruto characters as villains and supporting characters, including Naruto's and Felicity's date and Oliver will find out Naruto's secret: How will he handle it? Enjoy**

**The Sound Four**

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

It was night in Starling city and the Arrow was patrolling the city for two reasons: one was to keep the city safe and the other was to find out any info he could get on who Kitsune was. Even though Kitsune was helping him, he still didn't feel comfortable with him out there knowing Oliver's secret. Diggle and Felicity knew who Oliver was but Oliver did his homework on both of them and chose to tell them. Kitsune was a variable he needed to figure out.

In terms of his secret identity as CEO Oliver Queen, it wasn't that bad. His reputation wasn't doing that well after he ditched the benefit he hosted to stop the Triads from stealing FEMA medicine. The Glades hospital was still open but his reputation was getting worst. There was also the problem with the Vigilante response team and Laurel's work with them.

But there was also good news. He got Roy to stop his crazy suicidal attack on criminals in return for working as his informant. He was also able to reconcile things with Diggle and Felicity. Laurel was still in some weird territory since he still loved her but they were just friends. There was also the concern of Naruto Uzumaki. Oliver had met Naruto twice and he seemed like a good guy, he a world-renowned author and he was a charitable man, donating a lot of his money to charity's and families in need and the people in the glades adored him. But Oliver couldn't help but feel that Naruto was hiding something. Much like how Oliver himself hides his vigilante side from people, Naruto was hiding something. This thought was also partially driven by his closeness to both Felicity and Laurel.

After his patrol Oliver returned to the arrow cave alone. He had just finished up patrol and had Diggle and Felicity go home. She set the computer to contact them should it pick up anything suspicious. Oliver used the privacy to use the computers and search databases for any info on Naruto. He checked local databases and other databases such as CIA, Interpol and NSA to see if he could find anything. He also did a background check on Naruto to learn more about him. He didn't find anything in any other databases like CIA and the only reported crimes were the dropped charges of drunken brawls a few years ago. Oliver was also able to find out Naruto's history, he was born in Happy Harbor to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto graduated from Columbia University and his parents were killed a few years ago. Maybe that was the thing Naruto was hiding, but Oliver wasn't sure about that.

He also had Felicity scan the throwing star and trace the call and phone that Kitsune used and also look into the swirl he saw on Kitsune's jacket, it was a long shot but maybe she would find something. Oliver was discreet in telling Felicity that he was looking into Kitsune and not Naruto, he didn't want Felicity to know he was looking into him since he wasn't sure himself. This was just something he wanted to make sure and he didn't want Felicity blowing things out of proportion. Oliver picked up the copy of the invitation Naruto sent him about his book launch party and Oliver was invited. Maybe he would be able to find out some more there.

Line Break xxxxx

Felicity was out dress shopping, something see didn't really do too much but this was for a special occasion. She was going to be Naruto's date to his book launch party tomorrow night and she needed to make sure that she looked amazing to wow Naruto. She was happy but was extremely nervous, the party was big deal and there would be paparazzi and cameras and with Naruto being the star of the event, his date would attract equal attention. So not to embarrass her or Naruto, she needed to make sure that her dress was amazing. Having a boss, friend and crime-fighting cohort who was a multi-billionaire with his own company did have some perks, meaning that she would be able to get Oliver to cover the bill for her dress.

Felicity also had to do other things as well in the past few days. After Oliver and Kitsune were able to stop the triads, he wanted her to dig more in Kitsune by tracing and analyzing the throwing star and the phone call he made a few days ago. The phone call was harder since Kitsune was smart. He was able to route the calls through several different cell towers before it was sent through a pay phone making it pretty impossible for her to find out who made the call. She analyzed the shuriken and saw that it was a titanium-carbon steel mixture with lacings of chromium for increased corrosion resistance and sharpening as well as vanadium which made it durable to higher temperatures and increased the strength without adding on weight.

Whoever this guy was, he was extremely smart and specific, but that would probably be his downfall. Making a weapon out of material like this would make it a lot easier to find out where they came from or where they had been before, making it much easier to track him down and find out who he is. She set the cave computer to look through international databases for findings or entry's with similar findings or incidents with similar weapons found. Maybe that would help Oliver, but enough about that she found the perfect dress and she knew Naruto was gonna love it.

Line Break xxxxx

Unknown to Starling City, four criminals wanted throughout the world had made their way into the city, determined to take it over and make it their playground. They were the _**Sound Four**_, a gang consisting of four of the deadliest assassin's and killers who did whatever they wanted. The Sound Four were originally top ranking soldiers and bodyguards for the _**Hebi**_ crime syndicate and in charge of protecting the leader Orochimaru who was a ruthless killer and obsessed with discovering all of the vast wonders of the world and make himself the most powerful man in history. Eventually Orochimaru retreated into himself and disappeared leaving the syndicate to collapse with several members getting arrested and the Sound Four to leave and do whatever they wanted. After terrorizing Asia and Europe while avoiding Interpol, Hong Kong's Criminal Intelligence Bureau and Japan's Defense Intelligence Agency, they decided to move leave for the US and see what they could do.

Sakon was the leader of the Sound Four, since he was the most skilled and strongest out of the four. He was the strongest and fastest of the group, and he never let them or his opponents forget it so he became a very cocky man and a bit of a showoff. He had a split personality so Sakon was one while his alter ego, Ukon was his other half and while Sakon was headstrong, Ukon was the opposite which made for some weird banter. Sakon said that they are twins and both are the leader so the others of the group don't question him so they don't get on his bad side. His split personality also impacted his fighting, since he fought so fast that it would look like it was two people fighting then one and he was deadly in a style of fighting that targeted the muscles and killed cells making him very deadly and when he was equipped with his two daggers, he could kill even faster.

Jirobo is the muscle of the group, towering over the rest in both size and height. He was the most well mannered in the groups but at times when he fights he is just as sarcastic and cocky as the rest. His menacing form and giant build also contributed to his fighting style. He was a brute, in the sense that his greatest weapon was his strength which was far greater then any normal human. He could tear junks out of the earth and bend and break metal if he needed and his skills are refined to their peak in his Arhat Fist fighting style which combined simple strikes and immense strength to kill and his use of a giant hammer made him even deadlier and someone you should never face in combat.

The teams strategist was Kidomaru, and was the smartest and the most analytical member of the four. Kidomaru has a genius level IQ with was a major contribution and perk for the team since he could analyze any situation or battle and figure out a solution or weakness. With his gift of knowledge, Kidomaru is without a doubt the cockiest and most playful out the group. He loves to toy with his victims and opponents often extending the duration of the fight for opponents he found interesting. Obsessed with spiders, Kidomaru created a bow with special arrows that have a special web-like adhesive making them perfect for capturing opponents. He intelligence also made Kidomaru the perfect marksmen making him the teams long-range support.

Finally there was the femme fatale of the group, Tayuya. Even though she was the only female member she was just as strong as the other three males in the group, and was the most foul-mouthed and overbearing member of the group. Despite her being the youngest of the four, she was considered the second strongest, barely being beaten by Sakon and that was something she never stopped trying to fix. She was skilled in hand-to-hand combat but unlike the other's of the groups who used physical weapons to cause harm, she was the only one to use sound as a weapon. She had a special flute created and when she played it at different frequencies it would either cause pain, knock the opponent unconscious or kill.

Even though they were strong individually, they were deadlier as a group. They had taken down heavily fortified banks, safe houses and were able to defeat a private army of 100-armed men with guns in under 10 minutes. They were not to be messed with, but their constant success made them bigger targets by police and intelligence agency's determined to take them down. So they needed a place to lay low and then an area to build a permanent place of residence and show the world that no one could mess with them. They decided to move to Starling city, it was ripe with potential spots to profit from and they recently suffered from an earthquake which made the city vulnerable. They heard the stories about the vigilante's but they knew two guys in hoods couldn't stop them.

Starling City was going to meet the Sound Four, and they were going to introduce themselves big.

Line Break xxxxx

It was a big night for Starling city and one place in particular received the most attention since it was home to one the city's biggest events. At one of the fanciest hotels in Starling city, paparazzi and photographers were lined up to get pictures of the guest and one in particular since it was his party. Naruto's Uzumaki's newest book was going to be released in a few days and Naruto was holding a launch party in celebration with a guest list of Starling City's elite including one Oliver Queen. Diggle had driven up to the entrance of the Ritz hotel in Starling city where the book launch party was being held. Naruto invited him and Oliver to the party, Naruto liked Oliver and he wanted to get to know him better and since a lot of the party's revenue would be donated to a local charity, Oliver's checkbook helped a lot too. Diggle knew that Oliver was looking into Naruto and that he hadn't told Felicity since she was interested in him. Diggle knew that keeping a secret like that from Felicity would definitely comeback to kick him in the rear and he would happily watch.

After Oliver and Diggle got past the camera's and reporters they made it to the main ballroom where the party was being held. There were waiters walking around carrying champagne and fancy appetizers while many of the guests mingled. The guests were a variety of big business players of the city and a combination of Naruto's friends. Oliver saw Laurel sipping some champagne and made his way over to talk to her. As he was walking over he saw several copies of his new book on display's, the cover art for all of Naruto's previous books on display, a collection booth for donations to the charity and a podium where Naruto would speak to the crowd.

Oliver walked up to Laurel, "Hey, enjoying the drinks tonight Laurel?" Oliver asked, trying to act normal even though she was a lead member of the vigilante response team.

"Hey Oliver glad you could make it." Laurel said as Oliver kissed her on the cheek. "So how have you been?"

"Fine, being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company is a lot harder then managing a night club." Oliver said as he picked up a champagne glass as a waiter passed by. "So you excited for tonight, I know you love Naruto's books and you will get an advanced copy."

"Yeah, tonight will be great but not only for that. Naruto is going to be able to help a lot of people with the money he raises tonight." Laurel said. "And he was nice enough to invite some good people, including my dad." She said as she pointed to Office Lance who was not in uniform but as a guest chatting with some other people.

"Wow, I haven't seen your dad in a suit in a long time. Naruto must be one heck of a friend of yours to get him to do that." Oliver said as he sipped some champagne.

"Well, My dad and Naruto get along pretty well and you'd be surprised about Naruto. He always has a habit of being unpredictable—" Laurel was interrupted as the paparazzi outside became rowdier drawing everyone's attention to a limo pull up in front of the party. Oliver expected it to be Naruto but what he saw step out dropped his jaw.

A valet opened the passenger door of the limo and out walked Naruto, looking very dashing and handsome in a black Armani tuxedo. His hair was styled to make him look more dashing but it still kept the spiky nature. After Naruto got out, he reached his hand out to help his date out of the car. Oliver expected some girl he didn't know to be with him but was shocked to see Felicity getting out of the limo. Felicity stepped out of the limo in one of the most beautiful gowns imaginable, expensive but that's something Oliver would worry about later. (**It's the dress Stana Katic wore in the Castle Season 1 episode, home is where the heart stops**) It was a sleeveless gown, red with specks and arrangements of gold on it with a matching red gem necklace to tie in the outfit. Felicity stepped out with a shawl over her shoulders and her hair done with no glasses but contacts. Naruto smiled as he helped Felicity out of the limo, remembering when he picked her up he nearly fainted seeing her in such as beautiful dress. Felicity smiled as Naruto helped her out, she was so happy that Naruto loved it and acting like a true gentleman he kissed her hand as he hooked his arm with hers and escorted her through the doors to the party.

All of the guests were awestruck at the couple that walked into the party. Naruto and Felicity looked perfect together and everyone at the party who witnessed them walk in together would agree. Even Oliver had to admit that they looked good together. He saw Naruto whisper something into Felicity's ear and she then laughed, he really hoped that he was wrong about Naruto so Felicity wouldn't suffer.

"Wow, who knew our little Ms. Smoak would turn that many heads with a dress." Diggle said as he went up to Oliver after seeing Naruto and Felicity walk in. "They seem good together and she looks happy, I hope your search doesn't find anything." Diggle said hopeful.

"Believe me, so do I. Last thing I want to do is to ruin Felicity's happiness." Oliver said hopeful as he saw Naruto wave at him with Felicity awkwardly waving as well.

"You invited my boss to your book launch party, well this will make an awkward workplace tomorrow." Felicity said, referring to what she was wearing and the weird conversation they would have tomorrow.

"Oliver's a good guy, I wanted to invite him so Laurel wouldn't get too lonely and his money will help a lot of people. Plus it was worth it to see your expression right now." Naruto said as he chuckled while he sipped his champagne, and Felicity lightly punched him in the arm for that joke.

"Well your definitely going to have to make it up to me sometime." Felicity said glaring slightly but eventually laughing at the joke.

"I have a bad feeling that my checkbook and I are going to regret this." Naruto said.

"Maybe." Felicity said cutely then sipping her champagne as she and Naruto laughed and after they walked around a bit talking to some friends and people who showed up.

Laurel saw Naruto walk in with Felicity and was happy at how good the two looked together. As a friend, Laurel wanted Naruto to be happy after everything he had done for her when Oliver was on the island and Tommy died, Naruto was there during the whole grieving process. Naruto was a good shoulder for her when she needed it and Naruto needed some of his own happiness and even though she didn't really know Felicity that well, all she knew was that she was someone who worked at Queen Consolidated and knew Oliver, they looked good together and looked very happy.

Officer Lance walked up to his daughter, seeing Felicity and Naruto walk into the party. He was glad that Naruto invited him, he knew Naruto since he hanged out with Laurel a lot when he moved to Starling. Out of the male friends that she had, he was his favorite. Oliver and Tommy were spoiled rich kids and party animals but Naruto was different. He was extremely educated, his job was great and he was a very liked public figure and he got along with everyone. He was polite but at times could be childish, immature and headstrong and Lance admired that.

"Well it seems Naruto had finally arrived at his party, at least he doesn't follow Queen's extremely yet fashionably late arrivals." Said Quentin Lance to Laurel.

"Yeah, well, Naruto isn't like other guys dad, you know this pretty well, I mean he's been a big help to the city, even before the earthquake. Naruto is just one of a kind, even though he is a bit hyperactive and a knucklehead." Laurel said while laughing a little while drinking some champagne. Quentin had to admit she was right. After Naruto moved to the city he has helped a lot, being their for Laurel, not causing too much trouble for the police, and helping a lot of the families in need made Naruto one of a kind. Also there were big points in being a charming friend and making a good first impression with Lance when Laurel first introduced him.

Soon enough after half an hour when everyone was settle a woman walked onto the podium. A pink haired woman wearing a lovely blue dress tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working before clearing her throat gathering all of the guest's attention. This woman was Sakura Haruno, head of the **Tree Petal **Publishing, the publishing company that published Naruto's Books. Sakura was the lead publisher and was the one who agreed to publish Naruto's first book when he just got out of college. Her mother owned the publishing company for years and then Sakura took over so her mother and father could focus on other things. Sakura and Naruto's relationship was weird at first, it was mainly professional, but eventually, Naruto's personality was able to break through Sakura's bubble and the two became best friends. Sakura was a headstrong woman, who was no pushover and very passionate with a distaste for people who pissed her off. But after some time and getting to know each other they became good friends, but she would still knock him upside the head when he did something annoying.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to Tree Petal Publishing's book launch party." She said as everyone applauded. "As head publisher, I would like to thank everyone for coming and for the generous contributions to the Starling City, quake fund. Now the people who have suffered from the quake will get the support they need and Starling city is one step closer to safety and security." Everyone cheered at this, especially Naruto since this party was really going to help a lot of people. Felicity smiled as she saw the happy expression on his face when Sakura spoke. Oliver was happy as well that the City was going to get help.

"Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce the star of tonight's event. The man who started a book series that has now taken the world by storm selling a grand total of over 100 million books world wide, the "Naruto" series is one of the most popular in the world. And to celebrate the release of the newest in the series, "_Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Clash in the land of Snow" _let's bring the man of the hour up here. Here he is, the writer of the shinobi's, the number one knucklehead writer and my good friend, Naruto Uzumaki!" She said as she pointed to Naruto as a spotlight shown at him and Felicity. Naruto smiled as he waved at the crowd and everyone applauded and cheered for Naruto. Naruto put his champagne down and kissed Felicity on the cheek which caused everyone to let out whistles and cat calls as Felicity blushed and Naruto went up to the podium. He and Sakura hugged and she then got off the podium as Naruto went up to the microphone to speak.

"Thank you Sakura, and thank you everyone for coming here in support for my new book. I don't think my book could be this much of a success without your support, so thank you everyone again." Naruto said as he applauded and everyone clapped as well.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight, enjoy your copies of the new book and don't forget the charity donation booth over there. All you can help Starling city and your donations would be greatly appreciated. Now that that's out of the way everyone enjoy the evening." Naruto said as he stepped down. He then rejoined Felicity but not before noticing a figure on the ceiling but before he could do something a loud piercing noise filled the room causing glasses to break and all of the guest including Oliver and Naruto to cover their ears and scream in pain.

After all of the glass in the room was broken and the guests on the floor in pain dazed and scared of what was going on. Oliver went over to Laurel to make sure that she was alright and so did Officer Lance. Naruto went over to Felicity and Sakura who were together to check on both of them and Diggle also checked on Felicity. Then they heard some gunshots, guards cries of pain and then four guards were thrown into the room unconscious. The guests looked in shock to see three men dressed in similar outfits with weapons. (**Think the outfits they wore in the anime but a little more modern)** Sakon walked up in front very slowly, all pompous and confident as Jirobo and Kidomaru walked around the hall, observing the guest and making sure that they didn't do anything stupid. Jirobo hefted his giant hammer and Kidomaru prepared his bow incase he needed to shoot.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Starling city. My name is Sakon and my compatriots and I are new to the city and decided to introduce ourselves to the elite of this fine town. And I must admit you people know how to party." Sakon said as he drank some champagne and ate some food. Oliver wanted to make a move and stop them but he couldn't risk getting anyone else hurt or exposing who he might be. Diggle and Officer Lance prepared to get their guns and pull them out when Sakon said, "Hey, guys where's Tayuya?"

A woman dropped down from the roof and grabbed Office Lance and threw him into Diggle as the woman revealed herself to be the redheaded bad mouth lady of the group, Tayuya. "Hey shithead, do you have eyes in your fucking skull or do you want to get shot. Jesus, pay some fucking attention would you!" She said loudly as she walked over to drink some champagne while picking up a copy of Naruto's new book.

"Relax little lady, I saw them go for their guns but those weapons wouldn't help the trash here." Sakon said as he leaned down to look at Diggle and Lance. Oliver was ready to move and help Diggle and Naruto would have done the same for Mr. Lance but they couldn't risk it. "Don't worry we won't kill you, tonight is no killing. Tonight we celebrate our arrival to Star city with stealing your money. You wealthy people have raised a lot of money here and I'm sure that these little books would go for a lot of money too." Sakon said as he picked up one of Naruto's books and then tossed it away and went over to the donation booth.

"Stay away from that!" Naruto yelled at Sakon. Sakon was shocked to see Naruto call out to him even though they were able to take out the guards and Tayuya the cop. "That money is for people in need, not some petty thieves!" Naruto yelled while Felicity was shocked by Naruto's bravery but concerned for his safety. Sakon laughed a little as he walked up to Naruto drawing a knife.

"You got some guts on you writer, I'll admit that. But we're not thieves, we're the sound four, and don't forget it." Sakon said as he little cut Naruto on the cheek and drew some blood. Sakon then got back up and he and Kidomaru grabbed the money from the booth. Felicity was relieved that Naruto was ok but saw the red haired woman walk over.

"Hey shithead, you're the writer Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Good, then I'll just take a photo to commemorate us robbing your stupid rich ass." Tayuya said as she took out a phone and took a picture. Jirobo then heard cop sires coming and signaled everyone to leave. Sakon and Kidomaru grabbed the rest of the money and were preparing to leave.

"Well ladies and gentlemen were must depart tonight, so lucky enough for all of you, you all get to live. Tayuya, exit lets go!" Sakon said.

"Yeah, I'm coming pisshead. By the way Blondie, nice book." Tayuya said as she drew her flute and played some song that created more loud noises which distracted everyone as they left. When they were far enough the noises stopped and everyone got up as the SCPD came in, shocked to see what happened. Felicity ran up and hugged Naruto glad he was safe and Naruto hugged Felicity back glad that she was ok but inside, was pissed that the Sound Four made their way to Starling City.

Line Break xxxxx

When the SCPD came into the room, the guests were getting up off the floor and the money in the donation booth was gone and the sound four were nowhere to be seen. Detectives were talking with guests and Office Lance was talking with Lieutenant Pike about the robbers. Naruto was with Sakura, comforting her and trying to piece together what they could about what to do next in terms of the failure of the launch party and his new book being released in a week. Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were talking away form wondering ears about what happened.

"Felicity, after the cops are done here, I want you to hack into the police network and analyze any of the samples that they got here. Whoever they were they were trained and they need to be stopped." Oliver said while Felicity agreed.

"Too bad the Arrow couldn't make an appearance tonight." Diggle said.

"Not so bad. I'm not sure I could have taken them down by myself. Whoever they were they were well trained and coordinated. They've done this before, and when we know who were dealing with, then they're going down." Oliver said.

"I'm a little surprised Kitsune didn't show up. Not that I'm saying that he could take them down and you couldn't but you were here and he should have been." Felicity said.

"Yeah. He should have." Oliver said while looking in Naruto's direction. Then two figures walked into the room, dressed as detectives but they were not part of the SCPD. One was female while the other was male. The female was a tall brunette with her hair in a ponytail and a trench coat with a snake on it. The other was a male with dark hair shaped rather weird, in the shape of a birds rear-end. Despite the hairstyle, he was a tall man with a special jacket with a fan symbol on the back. Lieutenant Pike walked up to the two figures, "Sorry you two, but this is a restricted crime zone. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Actually were here to help." The male said as he and the woman took out badges. "Sasuke Uchiha, this is my partner Anko Mitarashi, were with the Japanese Defense Intelligence Agency. We're here to help." Sasuke said as he and Anko showed their badges and Anko smiled, being the energetic and unusual person she is.

"What are two Japanese Special agents doing here about some robbery?" Officer Lance said overhearing and joining the conversation.

"We're here about your robbers. They aren't normal petty thieves, they are trained killers and mercenaries and they are extremely dangerous." Anko said, with a little venom in her voice showing her distaste for the group.

"Easy Anko. The four have been causing trouble for years back in Japan until we put them in jail." Sasuke said while looking around and taking some pictures with a camera. "There was a prison escape and we've been tracking them for months. They left Japan and moved throughout Europe until they came to America. It seems that they have made Starling they're new home."

"Look, I don't know how you guys do things in Japan, but their just criminals and like all criminals, some bullets and handcuffs and they'll go down." Said Lieutenant Pike confidently.

"These four aren't normal criminals that steal some drugstore for a couple of bucks. They are four trained killers, who were able to evade and takedown any police or private military force they encountered. Not to mention they have technology that makes your computers and weapons look like kindergarten computers that will make you look like fools while they go on a rampage. Don't underestimate these guys Lieutenant, if you do, a lot of your men will die. Just like ours." Anko said with a heavy heart as she and Sasuke both lost partners to the four.

"Ok, these guys, were confident and weren't here to kill but for the money. And from what you've told us they know how to evade the authorities, so we got to play this smart." Office Lance said as everyone agreed and they left to discuss what to do while Oliver and Diggle listened it. Oliver now understood that if the Japanese Defense Intelligence Agency sent over two agents to deal with these four, they were a serious problem.

"We need to find out where those four are hiding and stop them. They didn't kill tonight, but from what those agents said, they will again and the police won't be able to stop them." Oliver said to Diggle.

"Maybe the Arrow can." Diggle said.

"Maybe, but maybe not alone. Something tells me the Kitsune will have a part to play in this sooner or later. In the mean time let's dig up everything we can." Oliver asked and Diggle agreed. Oliver then looked around, "Where's Felicity?" he asked.

"Well…" Diggle said.

Line Break xxxxx

After the drama of the what the date turned into, with the interruption and robbery of the money and Naruto's books by the sound four, Naruto and Felicity though it was best to call it a night. Naruto calmed Sakura down and promised her that everything would be fine and after some more champagne she calmed down and sent her home. After talking to some detectives, Naruto dropped Felicity off at her home. Naruto walked Felicity up to her front door, "So, Felicty sorry about how the night turned out. I thought the worse thing that would happen tonight would be the paparazzi." Naruto said as he chuckled nervously.

Felicity chuckled a little too, "Yeah, other then the robbery and short hostage situation and the possible scenario of death, the date was great. Thanks again Naruto." Felicity said as she smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, Felicity. Even though I would never want to put you into that kind of situation, I don't think I would want to spend the night with anyone else." Naruto said as he smiled at Felicity.

"Yeah well, if you do decide to take me on a second date, let's avoid the paparazzi and criminals." Felicty said jokingly.

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, our next date won't be as stressful." Naruto said as they finally got to the front door.

"Thanks again Naruto. Well goodnight." Felicity said as she was about to leave when Naruto gently touched her arm which caused Felicity to look at Naruto.

"Felicity." Naruto said lovingly as he brought her closer and cupped her cheek in his hand. Felicity was blushing a storm and her heart was beating extremely fast nervous about what he was doing. Naruto and Felicity leaned into each other and their lips finally met in their first kiss. It was pure euphoria to the both of them. The kiss was gentle and slow as if the two were in love for years. Eventually after a few more seconds, Naruto and Felicity separated with both Naruto and Felicity sporting a blush with Felicity having a larger one. Naruto didn't know what came over him, he just acted on instinct and kissed her, and he wasn't complaining. After a few second of looking into each others eyes and some awkward silence, Felicity and Naruto finally unfroze.

"Uh, I'll call you sometime again, Felicity." Naruto said.

"Oh, uh ok. See you later Naruto. " Felicity said as she opened the door and went inside.

"Goodnight." Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto." Felicity said as she finally closed the door. After she did she stood there for a second realizing what happened in the past couple of minutes and smiled as she leaned back. Then she heard Naruto yell in excitement as he finally left. Felicity blushed at what Naruto did and was happy that he liked it as well. She then got ready for bed, hoping that nothing would ruin the happiness she was feeling.

Line Break xxxxx

The Sound Four were in an abandoned warehouse that they were using as their base for their stay in Starling. Sakon was looking over some newspapers and maps deciding what place to hit next. Jirobo was sitting on a couch eating some takeout and watching the news. Kidomaru was working on some new arrows and nets for his bow while Tayuya was drinking some beer and reading Naruto's new book. If one of the other four looked at her, they would see that she was extremely engrossed in the book and not paying attention to anything else.

As Jirobo was watching TV, he saw news coverage and saw the two Japanese agents that put them in jail years ago. "Hey guys, come over here. Take a look at this." He said as Sakon and Kidomaru came over. Tayuya was still too engrossed in the book to pay attention. Jirobo looked and saw that Tayuya wasn't moving, "Tayuya, you should probably look at this too."

"God, you fat ass, can't you just leave me alone. Dammit and I was just getting to the good part." Tayuya said as she got up and went over to the TV.

The news was showing the coverage of the robbery and hostage situation at the book launch party. "For our guests tuning just in, earlier tonight at the launch party for Naruto Uzumaki's newest book, four armed criminals held the guest hostage and then robbed the event. Reports say that they got away with over 5 million dollars of money meant for the donation to the charity. The police are urging people to keep an eye out for these four people, " the reporter said as they showed the sound four pictures, "and if they are spotted to call the authorities. They are reported to be armed and extremely dangerous." Said the reporter as Sakon turned the TV off.

"Well it seems that we have made our Starling City debut." Sakon said.

"That's probably not why fat ass called us over here. Shithead look at the TV again." Tayuya said as she turned on the TV. Sakon looked and saw the news with Agents Sasuke and Anko talking to the SCPD. Those two agents were chasing them for years and the reason they were got arrested.

"Oh, those pieces of trash. Please they got lucky that they were able to take us down and it was only with help from the hood wearing sword guy. But don't worry, they can't measure up to us now." Sakon said as he went back to work and others went back to what they were doing before.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning at Queen Consolidated, Oliver was looking over some revenue reports and also looking more into Naruto. But now he was looking into the break in at the launch party and seeing if he could find more about the group that held the party hostage. Those agents knew who they were are that had done this before so there would be a pattern that he could follow and he would track them that way. Soon Diggle called him to the Arrow cave, Felicity ran some checks on the group and found something.

"Hey Oliver, I found out some stuff on the group that robbed Naruto's launch party yesterday." Felicity said.

"What did you find?" Oliver said.

"Well after some hacking into the police database and some remote hacking into those agents computers, Wow, an international offense, thanks again Oliver." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her funny. "Anyway, there was no DNA evidence left at the hall, their good, but those agents were right that they know who they are." She said as she showed the mug shots of the Sound Four. "Look familiar."

"That's them." Oliver said. "Who are they?"

"Well it seems that we have maintained our ability to attract the worst of the worst. They call themselves the Sound Four." Felicity said as she showed Oliver and Diggle their pictures. "Apparently they were the top enforcers and bodyguards for the Hebi crime syndicate back in Japan."

"I've heard of them, apparently they were suppose to be one of the most feared organized crime syndicates in the world. Even the Yakuza and Triads didn't want to deal with them. Their leader was a real sadistic and insane killer, then one day he vanished leaving the syndicate to collapse." Diggle Said.

"And after the collapse, the members either were killed or put in jail. The Sound four were only ones to escape and then spent years moving throughout Asia and Europe, robbing and killing anyone that got in their way." Felicity said.

"Jeez, good things those agents put them away." Diggle said.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that." Felicity said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver said.

"I went over the reports of the Sound Four and it seems that the night they were captured, there were reports of fighting before the cops took the building and among the things found in the warehouse, were these." Felicity said as she showed them a picture of a shuriken.

"Is it me or does that look familiar?" Diggle said.

"Is that Kitsune's shuriken?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, it seems that he was in Japan before he came to Starling. After I found this report, I looked into other instance in Japan and searched databases for other entries like this and found other instances where criminals, mercenary's and killers were arrested and every time the cops were at the scene, the bad guys were captures and these throwing stars were always there." Felicity said.

"That's not all I found, when you asked me to dig into the swirl you saw on Kitsune's jacket, I found this." Felicity said as she showed them some ancient scroll containing ancient Japanese writing with the same symbol.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"It part of legend in Japan, apparently centuries ago there was a nation of assassin's that were suppose to be the strongest and skilled in the entire world. But unlike others, they fought for good. Ancient time Robin Hoods." Felicity said.

"So the swirl on Kitsune's jacket is the symbol for those people?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, apparently they were the best of the best and then over the years they eventually disappeared. The nation was gone but there were still small groups of them alive, continuing to fight for good." Felicity said.

"That would explain how well trained Kitsune is and why he stopped the Sound Four. It the legend is true then Kitsune is a good guy." Diggle said.

"So Kitsune moved throughout Europe and Asia before he came to Starling." Oliver.

"And like Kitsune, the Sound Four followed him here." Diggle said.

"And Kitsune brought some serious villains with him, the Sound Four are serious psychopaths and now that they are in Starling City, I'm seriously worried." Felicity said as the computer flashed showing some report.

"What's that?" Diggle Asked.

"I also hacked the computers of the federal database to figure out anything I could about the Four, habits, and favorite places to rob and it seems that the computer was able to find a match. There's an old abandoned instrument making factory on the Outskirts of Starling, it could be where they are hold up." Felicity said.

"Ok, it's time for these guys to meet the Arrow." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was doing one-handed push ups in his room thinking about what had transpired the past day. His date with Felicity wasn't exactly how he would have wanted it to go but the end result was beyond expectations. Naruto's first kiss with Felicity was perfect and he wanted to make a relationship with her that would last for a long time. But he knew that since she worked with Oliver as the Hood, Naruto would need to tell her who he really was. The problem was deciding when the proper time and place to tell her was. But that wasn't the only problem he was facing, the Sound Four were in Starling City.

He encountered them before when he was abroad working on his book and digging up any info he could on his parents killer. He was digging up some sources on his parents killer in Japan when he heard about the collapse of the Hebi crime syndicate. The Sound Four were in the middle of the heist of an ancient sword known as the _Sword of the Thunder God, _an sword suppose to give the holder unbelievable skill and strength and according to legend allowed the user to control lightning. They were going to steal it and sell it to a buyer but Naruto found out what they were doing and stalled them long enough for the federal agents to arrest them.

Now that they were out, they were going to cause some serious trouble. Naruto needed to put them away again before more people would die. He saw his computer blink and got up and went over. He set the computer to find any places where the Sound Four would most likely stay. His computer found one and now they were going down again.

Line Break xxxxx

At the abandoned instrument factory, two figures could be seen entering from the roof. The factory was dark with now lights except for the natural light that the moon gave. Soon one figure dropped on to the ground floor to see an empty table except for one copy of Naruto's new book. Then another figure dropped down and both engaged each other. One drew a sword while the other fought bare handed with a bow and both were pretty evenly matched. Then the ceiling lights turned on to reveal Kitsune with a sword pointed at his head and the Arrow with his bow and arrow ready to shoot Kitsune in the chest.

"**Kitsune, what are you doing here?" **Arrow said as he lowered his bow slightly.

"**I could ask the same of you. I'm here because the Sound Four made their way to Starling City. They should be here." **Kitsune said.

"Oh we are my sword wielding friend." A voice said, Arrow and Kitsune turned to the roof to see the Sound Four standing on the rafters with their weapons ready. Kidomaru had his bow out, Jirobo with his hammer, Tayuya readied her flute and Sakon was twirling his daggers. Arrow turned and pointed an arrow at the four while Naruto drew his second sword.

"**Sakon, how I was hoping you would stay in jail. How's your twin." **Kitsune asked.

"I am just fine, my brother and I were counting down the days to when we could repay you for our extended stay in that horrid place of a prison." Ukon said.

"Easy brother, Kitsune will pay soon, and so will his green friend for thinking that trash could stop us." Sakon said.

Oliver looked at them weird and then Naruto explained," **Split personality, you get use** **after awhile. Enough of the idle chit-chat Sakon, just surrender and this won't have to get out of hand." **

"**I don't care of the history between you two. Just surrender now and return the money and the books you stole." **The Arrow said.

"Haahahaha, those fucking pieces of trash actually think they can take us. Now that is something worth laughing about, right fatass." Said Tayuya.

"Please Tayuya, there is no need to further put down our enemies and please refrain from the vulgar language." Jirobo said.

"Ok, can we just take these guys down and move on with our night please." Kidomaru said as he readied an arrow.

"Ok, now lets get rid of some trash and continue on with our night." Sakon said as he and Jirobo and Tayuya jumped down from the rood and Kidomaru shot an arrow which Oliver was able to deflect with his own.

Sakon readied his daggers and engage Naruto and he met Sakon head on with his Katanas. Naruto and Sakon were pretty even in skill as Sakon was charging with his knives using his fighting style which made it look like there were two men fighting. But Naruto was able to use his two swords to defend himself and put Sakon on the defensive. Then Tayuya interrupted the fight and fought Kitsune and then it was two against one.

After Oliver deflected Kidomaru's arrow, Oliver shot one at Kidomaru who jumped down to avoid it. Then Jirobo charged at Oliver with his hammer and swung down as Oliver moved to the side and when the hammer was stuck in the ground, Oliver then swung and hit Jirobo in the jaw with his bow and then spun and whacked him again with his bow. Jirobo then pulled the hammer out and swung which made Oliver duck, and then Kidomaru show two arrows at Oliver which made move to the side. Kidomaru then shot a net arrow and Oliver shot a fire arrow which caught the net and cause it to burst into flames. Then Jirobo was able to tackle Oliver to the floor and punched at him but Oliver move his head out of the way but saw that Jirobo's fist made a imprint in the floor. Naruto saw that Oliver was in trouble and threw a taser shuriken at Jirobo, hitting him in the shoulder. This gave Oliver the opportunity to throw Jirobo off of him.

Then they heard sirens coming in and then a voice from a speaker which caused the fighting to come to a standstill. "This is Agent Sasuke Uchiha, we know you're in their Sound Four, come out with your hand up and you won't be harmed." Said Agent Uchiha. The Police and agents Sasuke and Anko were outside with their guns drawn, ready should they have to fire.

"Well it seems that we must end our little dance. Don't worry we will meet again." Sakon said as he and others began to leave, "Oh, we don't want both of you to feel left out so we have a little parting gift. Have fun and don't try and find us, that is if you survive." Sakon said as he pushed a button which caused explosives planted in the warehouse to arm and start counting down. Oliver and Naruto, realizing the situation they were in, needed to get out of the building. Oliver and Naruto ran for the window leading to the back and jumped out of it as the building exploded which pushed the cops and agents and Oliver and Naruto away.

Oliver felt like crap, being blasted out of building would do that to someone. Oliver got up feeling the flame of the building on his face since the force pushed his hood off. Oliver looked around and saw the cops on the floor from the explosion, he then turned to see Kitsune standing up with his hood down. Kitsune turned to reveal blond spiky hair with blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Oliver asked.

"Well I guess that the cat is out of the bag now. To be honest this wasn't exactly how I was going to reveal myself. Lets move somewhere else where we can have some privacy away from open ears and prying eyes." Naruto said as he activated his bike nearby while looking at the cops and agents who were getting up. Oliver got on his bike and they both left and Oliver was following him. Naruto was leading Oliver to his garage/training area where the two could talk. Naruto and Oliver drove in as Naruto got off his bike and was taking his eye and facemask off as Oliver approached him.

"So my suspicions were right. There was something off about you." Oliver said.

"So you thought I was Kitsune all along. I didn't give you enough credit Oliver." Naruto said as he unstrapped his Katanas.

"No I didn't think you were Kitsune, I had my suspicions that there was something you were hiding. Guess I killed two birds with one stone." Oliver said.

"Are you sure that it was suspicion or jealousy about how close I was too Laurel and Felicity?" Naruto said.

"That may have been a part of it." Oliver said. Naruto chuckled at Oliver's reply.

"So you know who I am, I know who you are. Where do we go from here?" Naruto said.

"Well for one, answer this, do you plan on telling Felicity?" Oliver asked seeing Naruto's concern face at the question.

"Yes, I did plan on telling her about who I am. You may not like me Oliver, and I don't blame you but I do care for her and Laurel both. But Laurel as a friend and Felicity as maybe something more." Naruto said. Oliver saw the serious and committed look in Naruto's eyes.

"Ok, now, do you plan on to continue doing whatever it is your doing?" Oliver asked.

"This is the path I have to follow, I'm not like you Oliver. I didn't have a list and my father's dying wish to guide me into becoming a vigilante. Let's face it Oliver, if it wasn't for the island, you would still be living a life of luxury and bliss." Naruto said.

"Your right, the whole reason I became the Arrow was to honor my father's memory but now I' m doing to honor Tommy and to become the hero this city needs." Oliver said.

"And I respect that, I do Oliver. But my parents were all I had, and when they were killed they wanted me to do something with my life and to find something worth fighting for. You have your mother and sister but I had no one, then I decided to honor my parents memory by becoming the person they knew I could become." Naruto said as Oliver began to understand Naruto's reason for being who he was.

Oliver's phone then rang and answered it to reveal a panicked Felicity. "Oliver oh my god are you alright? Reports are coming in that the warehouse exploded are you alright?"

"Yeah Felicity I'm alright. And I with a friend." Oliver said.

"A Friend, OH is it Kitsune, I didn't know that we were working together now, can you ask him if we are working together to stop the Sound Four because if we aren't then you are at a disadvantage with four to one." Felicity said which caused Naruto to smirk and then he decided to answer.

"Don't worry Felicity, I'm here to help." Naruto said.

"Wait that voice, Naruto! Is that you? You are Kitsune, oh my god, this is ridiculous. Seriously were you ever gonna tell me or were you just riding me along the whole time. What is with me, I just attract the hood wearing vigilante's. I honestly thought that I was going to have a normal relationship with someone I really liked." Felicity was ranting on as Naruto and Oliver had amused looks on their faces and Felicity went on. Then they heard the phone change and Diggle spoke.

"Easy Felicity, so Oliver it looks like your suspicion and digging finally paid off. " Diggle Said.

"Wait, Oliver you were looking into Naruto and you didn't tell me, OH MY GOD, could my day get any worse." Felicity said.

"Easy Felicity you can yell at Oliver and Naruto later. Right now you guys need to head east." Diggle said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"After the explosion at the factory we kept track of the police radio in case the Sound Four decided to make another move and they are. There is a break in at the museum, the police are moving as fast as they can but they are all at the factory." Diggle said.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said as he hung up.

"You want some help." Naruto asked.

"Let's go." Oliver said as they both got on their bikes and drove off.

Line Break xxxxx

At the Starling City museum, the Sound Four were ransacking the museum of jewelry and anything valuable that they could sell or keep for themselves. Sakon was stealing some antique swords, Tayuya was in the music room stealing some old flutes and instruments, Jirobo was stealing some ancient armor and Kidomaru was in the ancient Egypt display.

"Ha, these idiots sure got some nice things that they are giving us." Tayuya said as she packed away some stuff.

"Yup, those cop's are idiots, take your time guys, we got plenty." Kidomaru said as he walked by revealing four dead security guards with arrows in their chests.

Then the four were meeting together in the main room of the museum when an arrow shot out which nailed on of the bags to the wall. The Four looked up and saw the Arrow alive and readying another arrow.

"Oh, come on, why can't you goody two shoes just die!" Sakon yelled.

"**Sorry to disappoint you Sakon." **The four turned to see Kitsune jump down onto the second floor of the museum with his sword drawn.

"Great both of these fuckers. I told you that you should have used more C4 dumbass." Tayuya yelled at Sakon while Jirobo and Kidomaru just shook their heads at their situation.

"Whatever, we can kill them now. Tayuya if you don't mind." Sakon asked her. She snorted at him then played her flute which released a sound wave that shattered the glass and the ceiling roof which made Arrow and Kitsune move. When they looked back, the four were gone.

"**They split up, they want to catch us one on one." **Kitsune said to Arrow.

"**You got a plan in mind." **Arrow asked.

"**Oh yeah, they think we'll split up to cover more ground. But that is exactly what they want. When we're alone, they will attack us in pairs with Sakon staying behind. So let's meet them head on and take them out and then Sakon is done for." **Kitsune said.

"**Sounds like a plan." **Arrow said as they both left.

Kidomaru and Tayuya were moving silently through the famous painting section of the museum waiting to ambush either Kitsune or Arrow. "Man where are those fuckers, the sooner we kill them the sooner I can get back to the book." Tayuya whispered.

"Oh, so you like the book that the Blondie wrote." Kidomaru said.

"Yeah, whiskers maybe look like an idiot but he sure can right." Tayuya said, then they heard a sound and stopped. They looked around and then an arrow came out and hit Tayuya in the shoulder. Kidomaru saw Tayuya get hit and then he was saw a shuriken thrown in his direction and he deflected it with an arrow. Then Kitsune dropped down from the roof and slashed down but Kidomaru dodged to the left. Kitsune engaged Kidomaru in a fight with his swords while Kidomaru used his bow and some of his arrow webbing to fight back. Meanwhile got up and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and saw Arrow drop down and engage him.

She attacked, using her flute to fight while Oliver defended himself with his bow. Oliver then ducked as Naruto rolled over off his back and kicked Tayuya back as Oliver spin-kicked Kidomaru causing both villains to stagger back. Oliver shot a taser arrow at Kidomaru knocking him out while Naruto threw a knockout gas filled shuriken which knocked out Tayuya. Both got up and smirked at each other admiring their teamwork.

Jirobo walked into the room hearing the struggle and was shocked to see Kidomaru and Tayuya tied up with Kidomaru hanging upside down from a rope. He then heard movement behind him and knocked away an arrow and shuriken. Kitsune and Arrow ran at Jirobo while he charged with his hammer and when he swung they both slid underneath him and then moved to the left and Jirobo swung the hammer down. When the hammer got stuck Naruto spin kicked him in the face while Oliver smacked him in the bow which pushed Jirobo on his back. Jirobo then flipped up and grabbed his hammer and swung again which caused Kitsune and Arrow to flip away. Jirobo charged, Naruto threw a bolo while Oliver show a bolo arrow which constricted Jirobo before he broke free. But this gave Naruto and Oliver the opportunity to shoot Jirobo with taser and knockout gas darts. Jirobo even though he was hit, stumbled toward the two of them before Naruto threw a bolo at his feet which caused him to fall on his face asleep.

"**Ok, one left." **Arrow said.

Sakon was back in the main room, piling up some of the loot that he got when the others went off to deal with the heroes. Then an arrow knocked the bag out of his hands and restrained it to the floor. Sakon turned around with his daggers out. He then dodged the next two arrows and Kitsune came down and drew his three-pronged kunais and fought Sakon. When Naruto pushed Sakon to the railing of the second floor, Sakon jumped down with Naruto following behind him. Sakon decided that he needed to leave and made a break for the exit when Oliver came down and punched Sakon back. Naruto then ran at Sakon and jumped and put his legs on Sakon's shoulder's and flipped him on his back. Sakon leaned up and saw Kitsune and Arrow looking at him.

"Oh, come on, you guys couldn't leave well enough alone." Sakon complained. Kitsune and Arrow looked at each other then at the same time, both punched him in the face knocking him out.

The police came to the museum because the their were reports of a break in and the agents told them that the warehouse explosion was just a diversion. The cops arrived and busted through the main entrance and were shocked to see what was waiting for them. The Sound Four were all tied up together unconscious with all of the stuff that they were going to steal all there. The police fanned out to check the building while the agents walked in, shocked at what was waiting for them.

"Huh, if we knew that Starling city's vigilante's were going to capture the Sound Four for us, we would have asked them to gift wrap them for us." Anko said jokingly.

"You think this is funny." Lieutenant Pike said,

"Easy Lieutenant, she was just kidding. But it was nice to know that Kitsune was going to help again. He help us put them away before and he's here to help us now." Sasuke said.

"You let a vigilante help you?" Lieutenant Pike asked shocked.

"Yeah, he helped put away criminals and so has your hooded vigilante. Sound like to me that this is less about putting him away and more about embarrassment that you can't bring guys like this down." Anko said with a smirk.

Lieutenant Pike stood there, not knowing what to say and then just left to join the other cops. Anko looked at Sasuke and saw him holding in a laugh while she then busted out laughing. Then they got their laughter under control and put the Sound Four in a van that would take them to jail before they could transfer them to the high security prison. On the nearby rooftop was Naruto and Oliver looking at their hard work.

They smirked at how they were able to take down a group of highly trained killers. Both were thinking how good it felt to work together again. They began to leave when Oliver spoke, "Hey Naruto, not bad today."

"Yeah, it felt good having someone watch my back." Naruto said.

"Me too, by the way do you plan on talking to Felicity soon." Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'll be around soon to talk. Felicity and I need to discuss some things, and so do we. I'll be there soon." Naruto said as he was walking away.

"Wait you know where to meet us?" Oliver asked.

"I figured out who you were, I think I can figure out where you hold your stuff. See ya." Naruto said as he fired a grapple hook and flew away. Oliver smirked at Naruto's response and was looking forward to his conversation with Felicity.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto returned to his apartment and got out of his uniform while Kurama was playing with a ball. Naruto wasn't exactly to the conversation he would have with Felicity but he did care for her and if he wanted to have a relationship with her he needed to talk to her about it. He looked at Kurama and smirked at the idea that his furry friend might help.

The Next day

Oliver, Diggle and Felicity were at the Arrow cave watching the news about the SCPD and Agents Sasuke and Anko taking down the Sound Four. Even though the police claimed that they were the ones responsible for capturing the killers, the press and agents told the press that the vigilante's helped. Oliver smirked at how the press and the people were beginning to understand that he was here to help. Felicity then turned off the computer and twirled in her chair with a serious look on her face.

"So now that the four psychopaths are gone from the city, can we now talk about the elephant in the room? The Fact that you were looking into the guy I was dating without telling me!" Felicity said with a serious look. Diggle had an amused look on his face as Oliver had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Ok, I will admit that I probably should have told you that I was looking into Naruto, but hey Felicity I was right in my assumption." Oliver said.

"That may be, but the next time you decide to look into a guy that I'm dating, I will hack into your accounts and ruin you. Understood?" Felicity said.

"Crystal." Oliver said. After they were done talking the vehicle entranced opened to reveal Naruto driving on his bike. He got off and walked toward the group.

"'whistle'. Wow, nice digs, Oliver. I guess have a multi-billion dollar company to fund your nightly activities does have it's advantages." Naruto said.

"You must be Naruto, I'm John Diggle, nice to meet you." Diggle said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Look Oliver, Diggle, you mind giving me and Felicity some privacy." Naruto asked. Oliver and Diggle left leaving Felicity and Naruto to talk. After they left, there was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto spoke.

"So, uh, nice digs you got here." Naruto said awkwardly, not really knowing how to start the conversation they needed to have.

"Really is that how you're going to start this." Felicity said.

"Yeah, sorry. Felicity look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you who I was. It's not exactly something you bring up on a first date. But believe me I had every intention of telling you who I was soon, believe me." Naruto said. Felicity stood there for a second letting it soak in. Then she went up to Naruto and slapped him on the face hard.

"Ow, ok I definitely deserved that." Naruto said while holding his cheek.

"Yeah, you did. You have no idea how it felt to learn that your boyfriend is a vigilante and he didn't tell you." Felicity said.

"I know and I'm sorry. But believe me Felicity, that it was never my intention to hurt you. I really do care for you and now that you know who I am and I know what you do, I'm willingly to try and make this work if you are. After all, I wouldn't be a great boyfriend if I didn't try." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be if your didn't try. You are so gonna have to make this up to me later." Felicity said as she smirked.

"Ok, that's fine as long as it doesn't ruin us." Naruto said as he leaned in closer to Felicty and she leaned in as well.

"I don't think it should." She said and then they kissed. Felicity's arms went around Naruto's head while Naruto's went around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until a both of them heard an animal speak.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, right I forgot. Kurama come out." Naruto said as Kurama came out of a compartment on his motorcycle and ran up to Felicity.

"Who's this cute guy." Felicity said as she caught Kurama. Kurama cuddle into her arms as she scratched his head.

"That's Kurama, my pet fox. I thought that this would be the best time for you two to meet." Naruto said as Felicity fawned over Kurama. Oliver and Diggle came back into the room.

"So Naruto what else did you want to talk about. I'm pretty sure you didn't just come here to talk to Felicity." Oliver asked.

"You're right there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Now that you know who I am and I know who you are I was wondering if you gave any thought to a possible partnership." Naruto said.

"You mean you and Oliver would work together." Diggle said.

"Yeah, Kitsune is here to help Starling but Starling is the Arrow's city and they need you, even if they don't know it yet. And even though you could help this city, Starling needs a lot more work to get back to normal. And something tells me that Starling is going to undergo some great changes and obstacles along the way. So if your willing to, I want to help." Naruto said as he extended his hand for Oliver to shake.

Oliver stood there for a second thinking about what Naruto said. Diggle was looking at Oliver, waiting for his response and so was Felicity. Eventually a smile formed on Oliver's face and he shook Naruto's hand.

"You're right. Starling needs help and the Arrow has a lot of work to do on his own. Maybe the Kitsune can help." Oliver said as Naruto smirked.

"Well I'm here to help, Partner." Naruto said as he smiled shaking Oliver's hand and Oliver and Felicity smiled that they had a new team member and Starling would get two heroes to protect it.

**The End**

**The Kitsune in Starling City**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was my first original plot and story and it was a lot harder then normal. Sorry if it took longer for a new chapter, this chapter was hard to write and I was busy with work so I have very little time to write. Hopefully that shouldn't happen and you can expect a chapter every week if not sooner. Don't worry, more Naruto characters will make future appearances. **

**Naruto and Oliver are now partners and Naruto and Felicity are together. Next Chapter, Broken Dolls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Arrow both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan. **


	6. Broken Dolls

**Here is Chapter 4 based on the episode Broken Dolls. Naruto and Oliver are officially working together and they will both have to work to help Officer Lance. Also Naruto and Felicity are also together which will make for some interesting team Arrow chemistry. Enjoy!**

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

After Oliver and Naruto decided to work together as Partners, Naruto told them more about him. Now that they trusted him to work with them, he needed to trust them as well so they needed to know a little more about him. He told them more about his life and what he was doing in Europe and Asia when he was on his book tour. He also told them more about his parents and the reason how well trained he was, although he didn't them everything. Oliver, Diggle and Felicity were glad that Naruto was trusting them enough to tell them this and they now trusted him even more then before. Felicity was glad that she learned more and Oliver was happy that Naruto now trusted him enough to tell him this and that both of them would be able to work together without too many secrets between them.

Naruto also got Oliver's permission or more like Felicity's to move his equipment to the Arrow Cave. Now next to Oliver's hoodie on a mannequin was Naruto's Kitsune outfit. Also Naruto had some of his spare swords, as well as his mother's sword on display and his bike was in the cave as well. Kurama also spent more time in the cave, partly to be closer to his owner but also partly to be with Felicity. Kurama had really taken a shine to Felicity and vice-versa. Felicity adored Kurama and she could be seen at the computers with Kurama on her lap sleeping or on the desk observing.

Oliver also wanted to see how well Naruto fought, he saw him fight but he wanted to get a better gauge of Naruto's skill. Since Naruto was trained his entire life instead of Oliver's five years on the island, Naruto was more well versed in different styles of combat, including using the sword and his family's fighting techniques. But Naruto was also able to teach Oliver some more fighting techniques. Naruto had to admit that Oliver was very well trained for only his five years on an island as his training. Naruto also helped Diggle improve his fighting as well, and Diggle had to admit that Oliver having some backup when he is out there was a relief.

After one night of training, Oliver, in his hoodie, left to go talk to Laurel.

Line Break xxxxx

Laurel was in the office working on some reports when the power went out which caused her to stop.

"I told you to stay away from me." Laurel said as she turned around to see the Arrow standing there with his bow out.

"**I though you might have change your mind after I stopped the men terrorizing the city and the Sound Four." **Arrow said.

"This isn't your city. It's your killing fields." Laurel said.

"**The Copycats are still alive and so are the Sound four." **Arrow said.

"Tommy Merlyn isn't." Laurel said.

"**I lost a friend that day, too. And I would gladly have given my life for his**." Arrow said.

"Well, don't worry, your life is over. Your life as a free man." Laurel said as she showed him a microphone and silent alarm button she pressed a while ago. A second later, the SCPD Swat teams came into the building. Oliver tried to leave but was cut off from escape from the cops so when he was surrounded he drew an arrow as the cops gun sights and lasers were set on the Arrow.

"I told you to stay away. Somehow I knew you wouldn't listen." Laurel said. "Put your weapon down." She ordered.

"**I'm not your enemy**." Arrow said.

"Then put your weapon down." Laurel commanded.

Oliver began to lower his bow and arrow when something crashed through the glass ceiling which caused the cops to stagger back. Oliver looked at the figure and saw a blond woman in a black outfit, She then activated a sonar device which caused the surrounding glass to shake and the cops and Laurel to try and cover their ears from the extremely loud sound. The woman then went up to Oliver and then led him to the window to escape but not before some cops tried shooting at them but they missed.

Arrow and the masked female made it to an abandoned alley when they escaped from the SCPD. Oliver stopped but the woman was about to leave.

"**Nice mask. Why'd you help me?" **Arrow asked. The woman turned her head and looked like she was about to say something but she then jumped up to the fire escape and left, leaving Oliver to wonder who the newest Vigilante was. He had Naruto now but who was she.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver arrived back at the Arrow cave to see Felicity, Diggle and Naruto at the computers. They turned to see Oliver return.

"Hey Oliver your back." Naruto said.

"Oh, thank God." Felicity said relieved to see he was ok.

"The Police scanner's been blowing up for the past hour. Laurel called in half the force with that silent alarm." Diggle said as Oliver put his stuff away.

"Yeah, because going after actual bad guys is so last year." Felicity said.

"To her I am the bad guy." Oliver said.

"Since when?" Felicity asked.

"Since I didn't make it to Tommy in time." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you know that wasn't your fault. Malcolm is the reason Tommy is dead, Laurel just doesn't understand that yet." Naruto said feeling for him since Tommy was his friend as well.

"How did you get out of there?" Felicity asked.

"I had help from a masked woman in black." Oliver said.

"Another copycat vigilante?" Diggle asked.

"No she was different, she was trained and she used a.. sonic thing." Oliver said.

"Wait, sonic thing? Could you be a bit more specific?" Felicity asked.

"She turned it on and the glass shattered." Oliver said.

"I've seen her before too. She's been going around the glades beating up criminals." Naruto said.

"Ok, well, who was she and why would she help you?" Diggle asked.

"And how did she know to help you?" Felicity asked.

"All good questions. I don't like the idea of another player in town. No offense Naruto." Oliver said while looking at him.

"None taken." Naruto replied.

"I'll see what I can find, if what Naruto said is true and she has been taking down criminals, I'll find something." Felicity said as she went to the computers.

"Oliver, what I would like to know is what you're doing at Laurel's office in the first place. She makes you public enemy number one and you figure this is a good time to chat?" Diggle Said.

"I agree with Diggle, Laurel is hell driven to bring you down. Seeing her was not a smart idea." Naruto said.

Because I thought that I could talk to her and make her understand that I'm doing things differently this time. That I'm not the bad guy. I was wrong." Oliver said.

Line Break xxxxx

_Flash back (I will not start to include some of the flashbacks that involve the mirakuru to help with the plot)_

_A year after Oliver was on the island and he was able to stop Feyer's plan to isolate China and hurt their economy. With the help of Slade and Shado, Oliver was becoming more of a fighter. But soon they had another problem to deal with, some mercenary's came to the island looking for something and they were going to kill Shado for answers. Oliver was able to stop them and Slade was able to discover that they were looking for a cave that housed old Japanese soldiers from World War 2 but their skeletons were disfigured and a hosen was left with the body which drew up more questions. The group brought back the skeletons to the fuselage of the plane where they were staying to look into skeletons._

"_Wonderful, Now we have a dead Japanese soldier in our home." Slade said as he put the skeleton down and Shado knelt down to the remains to look at them. _

"_Those men on the island were looking for these corpses. Aren't you he least bit interested in why?" Shado asked._

"_I'm more interest in how many more there are of them and where there are operating from. They'll be coming for that, which means they'll be coming for us. And as we have already seen, they aren't the friendliest bunch." Slade said as he was getting some bags ready. Oliver put down the Hosen as he was talking to Shado._

"_So… it kind of looks like you've done that before." Oliver said._

"_Back in Xingjian, I was pre-med." Shado said._

"_She's a woman of many talents. Come on." Slade said as he threw Oliver a pack and he left the fuselage. _

"_Come on where?" Oliver asked as he followed Slade outside._

"_To higher ground. We need to get to a vantage point where we can establish the enemy's position." Slade said._

"_What about Shado?" Oliver asked._

"_I'll be fine here." She said._

"_We shouldn't split up." Oliver said._

"_Let her play with her corpse. We'll be back before she even knows it." Slade said as they both left. _

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Starling City, Naruto was on his way to talk with Sakura about how things were going with his book release and about the idea of a new book he had. After the Sound Four incident and Agent's Sasuke and Anko showing up, Naruto got some new inspiration.

Naruto walked into Tree Petal publishing and went to Sakura's office. Naruto went in to see Sakura looking at some of the projection sheets about Naruto's new book and she was smiling. She saw Naruto walk in and got up to greet him.

"Hey Naruto, I think your going to be happy with what I have to tell you." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Would it have anything to do with how well my book is doing now." Naruto asked as he smirked.

"Yup, despite the robbery at your launch party, the SCPD were able to get back the books and with the release, your book sales are going through the roof. Your fans are loving your new book and so am I and I'm not just saying that because you named one of your main characters after me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad my new book is doing so great, and despite the downhill turn the launch party took, the quake charity receives the donation money and people are getting help." Naruto said.

"Yup, you helped a lot of people and we do owe some thanks to the vigilante's." Sakura said. Sakura was indifferent on her opinion of the vigilante's, they helped save Naruto's book and retrieve the money for the donation so they were ok in her book.

"Now that's now the reason why I'm here. The reason I'm here is because of the idea I have for my new book and the story will involve the character who looks a lot like the special agent you were getting so comfortable with two days ago." Naruto said with a smirk as Sakura blushed. When Sasuke came to Starling, he met Sakura and they hit it off, they went out on dates and were getting very close.

"Shut up, you idiot." She said with a blush as she bonked him on the head. Naruto rubbed the spot she hit as he chuckled. "So what's the idea of your next book?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well with some inspiration from the recent events that took place and my own blend of imagination, I give you _Naruto: Retrieval at the Valley of the End." _Naruto said as he showed her some rough sketch art which showed the Naruto and Sasuke characters fighting with the Sound Four in the background fighting Shikamaru, Kiba, Choiji, and Neji with Orochimaru's menacing face in the distance.

"Wow, are those the robbers from the event." She said as she marveled at the idea and art.

"Yup, those robbers gave me the idea for some new villains for my next book. I think you'll like where this story is going." Naruto said.

"Well if this book turns out like your others, then I can't argue with you. Try to get me a rough manuscript in a few months." Sakura said as she handed him a paycheck from the books. "Wow, Naruto, already another book where do you get your ideas?" She asked.

"That is a trade secret Sakura." Naruto said as he smirked and left.

Meanwhile in another part of Starling

Office Lance was taking a break and getting a hotdog.

"Here you go Bud." Officer Lance said as he handed him money for the hotdog.

"On the house, Officer Lance." He said handing him the dog.

"Hey, no, no, no, here you go, a dog this delicious? I'd have to book myself for robbery. Take it. Take care." Office Lance said as he was walking back to his squad car. Then the police radio went off.

"All units, 1078 at Second and Fletcher. Please respond." The Police radar went off. Officer Lance picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Lance, Patrol Delta Charlie 52, 10-60, Officer Responding. Over." He said as he threw his hotdog away and got in his car.

"Negative, DC-52. Disregard 10-78 and resume patrol." The police radar told him.

"According to whose orders?" Officer Lance asked.

"Lieutenant Pike." The police radar responded. Officer Lance disregarded that and went to the scene of the crime and was shocked at what he saw.

There were police officers all over the area, asking possible witnesses questions and the CSI were taking pictures and packaging evidence around the scene. The victim was a young female, dead but positioned in a manner that sent chills down Officer Lance's spine.

Officer Lance walked onto the scene, "Bill what the hell is going on? This is my beat. Why did Pike wave me off of this?" He said as he was heading to the victim.

"Quentin we got this under control." Bill said.

"Excuse me, what is under control?" Lance said. When he saw the victim, he stopped and what shocked at what he saw. It was a woman, killed with some kind of substance in her mouth, probably what killed her and she was dressed and positioned in a manner that was similar to a porcelain doll.

"That's Barton Mathis." Lance said.

"That seems to be what the M.O. indicates." Bill said as the CSU were moving through the area.

"He's doing consecutive life sentences in iron heights." Lance said.

"Not anymore. The quake split open a section of Iron Heights. Mathis was among the escapees. The Brass wanted to avoid a panic, so they're keeping it quiet." Bill said.

"Are they keeping it quiet from me, too?" Lance asked.

"Come on, man. Pike knows what happened to you last time. The man got inside your head." Bill said.

"Yeah, and I caught him. And no one knows Mathis better." Lance stated.

"And I got all your notes and your files. Pike's order. If you go anywhere near this, He's going to have you arrested for obstruction." Bill said. Lance was angry about this and went up to the victim. He knew that they wouldn't be able to take Mathis down and everyone killed would be another person on his conscious and he couldn't have that, he needed to call in help.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the Arrow Cave, Oliver, Diggle and Naruto were training. Oliver and Diggle were on the mat sparing and Naruto was training with a training dummy. Felicity was on her computers with Kurama sleeping on the desk as well. Felicity blushed, seeing Naruto shirtless as he was practicing fighting techniques against the dummy. She saw his well-defined body, his strong arms with a six-pack along with the scars he obtained from training and fighting against criminals. Oliver was fighting with Diggle when Oliver caught Diggle in a headlock when Felicity got their attention.

"I found a number of police reports from the last few months that may involve our mystery girl. They described a masked woman in black attacking attackers. She put five-would-be rapists in the hospital so far." Felicity said as Oliver, Diggle and Naruto went over to the computers.

"Are you sure it's her?" Oliver asked.

"Broken limbs, ruptured ear drums… your sonic thing." Felicity said as Naruto went over to her.

"That's her. She's targeting criminals." Oliver said.

"Misogynist criminals." She replied as Naruto kissed her head and she smiled at him.

"First Naruto, then the hoods, and now her. Looks like you started a movement." Diggle said,

"I don't want to start a movement, so we catch her. I'm not letting the city get overrun with vigilantes. Again no offense Naruto." Oliver said.

"And again, none taken." Naruto said as he dried himself off with a towel and pet Kurama on the head. Soon Felicity's phone rang and she was shocked to see it was Detective Lance.

"Hi, Detective." Felicity said as Oliver and Naruto were surprised that her called her. He called her to ask the Arrow for help and it was time for Officer Lance to meet the Kitsune.

Line Break xxxxx

Officer Lance was waiting on a rooftop of a building with a file in his hands. He was waiting for the Hood. He asked Felicity to call him because he needed help. He turned and saw the Hood with Kitsune next to him.

"**So… Miss Smoak gives you a way to call me now." **Oliver said.

Officer Lance walked up to the platform Oliver was standing on, "She vouches for you. And you told me that you're trying to help the city without dropping bodies. And since you got Kitsune here with you, I can guess you two are partners now. That true?" Lance asked.

"**What do you think**?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say, I'm willing to be convinced. This city is hurting. And the Police? (sigh) I always thought that we didn't need to go outside the law to find justice. But in light of recent events, I'm not so sure anymore. You two have helped this city, let's make me a believer." Lance said as he put a file down in front of them and Arrow picked it up. "Baron Mathis. The media calls him the doll maker, cause he suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats and then he dresses them up like dolls. I put him away. But because of the quake… He's out and he's killing again." Lance said.

"**These are from six years ago." **Oliver said as he handed it to Kitsune to read.

"That's my personal file." Lance replied.

"**Maybe it's not just the file that's personal." **Kitsune sad as he was reading over the file.

"Mathis killed eight girls before I got him last time. I don't want any more on my conscience." Lance said.

"**So why don't you let the police do their job?" **Arrow asked.

"(Scoff) I could ask the same thing to you. They're spread so thin, they can't even risk letting the public know that Mathis is out. You said you were trying another way? Maybe I am too." Lance said.

Meanwhile far away, a young lady was walking to her car after a day of shopping. When she was about to leave, Barton Mathis appeared out of nowhere and took her. With a chloroform rag, he dragger her away, ready to make another doll.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the arrow cave, Felicity was copying all of the files that Lance gave them and uploading them onto her computer. Oliver walked in, "Lance's file give you anything?"

"Last time the doll maker was active in Starling City, he ramped up one kill every three days." Diggle said while looking at the files on the computer.

"That gives us two to catch him. Can we connect them?" Oliver said.

Naruto was at one of the computers pressing some buttons which made some pictures show up. "Young, pretty. According to Lance's files, he couldn't figure out he chose them." Naruto said.

"As if porcelain dolls weren't creepy enough all on their own." Felicity said.

"Barton Mathis doesn't have any family or known acquaintances. Lone wolves are harder to catch." Diggle said.

"But they do have the right to an attorney. Call Lance. Tell him to set up a meeting tomorrow." Oliver said.

"Where?" Felicity asked.

"At the office of whoever represented Barton Mathis." Oliver said.

"So I'm guessing that this takes priority over finding out the identity of our secret admirer." Felicity asked.

"I got that covered." Oliver asked as he grabbed his bow.

Roy was in the back alley of Verdant recycling some bottles when he turned and saw the Arrow there.

"Hey. I was wondering when I was going to see you again." Roy said.

"**There's someone new in town – a woman. She's targeting men who target woman." **Arrow said.

"I know. I've seen her." Roy said.

"**Find her, but don't engage. Leave that to me."** Arrow said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Laurel's work office, the damage that the masked woman's sonic device was shown and there were custodians cleaning up and some officers there as well taking about the incident and there was Laurel with the ADA Mr. Donner.

"The archer makes quite a mess." Mr. Donner said.

"I'll add that charge to the indictment." Laurel said.

"Well you called it right. He showed." Mr. Donner said with a smirk.

"I know him pretty well. At least better than others." Laurel said as Officer Lance walked in and went to talk to his daughter.

"This place is a mess. Twice in three weeks, your ducking bullets." Lance said.

"I'm fine." Laurel said.

"You don't look fine. You look tired." Lance said.

I'll think I'll give you two a moment." Mr. Donner said as he left to give the father and daughter to talk.

"Did you just come here to tell me how tired I look?" Laurel asked.

"No, I came here to check up on you and check up on some court records. Barton Mathis is out and I'm looking for his attorney." Lance said.

"Why? You're no longer a detective." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well, I'm just doing a little digging off the books." Lance said.

"Dad, this case… it took you to such a dark place last time." Laurel said sincerely worried about her dad.

"Yeah, well, I think we both know that is wasn't Mathis who did that. Look, nobody knows this guy better than me, which means nobody's got a better chance of stopping him ok? And that means every girl that he kills is like another one on my conscience." Lance said.

"No." Laurel said as she went up to her father. "No, dad, it's not. Whatever guilt your feeling… you're just using it to justify a vendetta." Laurel said.

"Well maybe I'm not the only one." He said as he left leaving Laurel to think about what he said as she looked at the board she had on everything about the vigilante.

Line Break xxxxx

Office Lance arrived at the office of the attorney who represented Barton Mathis. He walked into the office to talk to the attorney.

"Tony Daniel?" Lance asked.

"Help you with something, Officer?" Tony Daniel asked.

"Barton Mathis, according to the D.A's office, you handled his post-trail appeals, and I'd like to know where he is." Lance asked.

"So you can give him a parking ticket or something? If you want to talk to me about one of my clients, come back with a detective shield. Or a court order." He said as he was packing away his briefcase. He saw Lance smirk, "What, you find that funny?"

"Well a little bit." Lance said. The two shadows showed themselves and the lawyer turned to see Starling City's two vigilante's there. He was extremely afraid.

"**Where do we find him?" **Kitsune asked.

"Iron Heights Prison." The Lawyer said.

"**He got out." **Arrow said.

"What?! How?!" The Lawyer said.

**You spent hours with him! Where would he run? Where!" **Arrow yelled.

"I don't know, - I swear!" Lawyer said.

Kitsune turned toward Arrow and nodded as Arrow nodded in understanding. He then drew and arrow and shot it through the lawyer shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were done killing people!" Lance yelled at what he just did.

"**He'll live." **Arrow said.

"Yeah, but he'll report me to my lieutenant!" Lance told him.

"**He won't talk to anyone." **Arrow said.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" Lance asked.

"**Because he has another shoulder." **Arrow said as he pushed the arrow further into the Lawyers shoulder causing him to yell in pain.

"Ah, ok, ok, ok! (Groaning) There-There is another place. He was always drawing it. Sketching it. His cell walls were covered with the place." The Lawyer said in pain.

"Yeah, well, what's the place? Was it in Starling City?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. The Bisque Museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany, where porcelain dolls were invented." He said. Arrow then left leaving the Lawyer with the arrow in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I guess he just gets enthusiastic sometimes." Lance said as he left as well.

At the apartment buildings across the street from the Bisque Museum, Arrow, Kitsune and Officer Lance were looking for the Doll Maker. They were walking down the hallway, "The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week, Room 52. And he paid in cash." He said as they stopped outside the door. "Now listen, just so we're clear. When we go through that door, we're here to arrest Mathis, ok. Not to torture him.

"**You asked for my help." **Arrow said.

"Yeah, that wasn't easy and neither is aiding and abetting. And I'm still a police officer." Lance said.

"**Do you want to catch him or not?" **Arrow asked.

"Let's go." Lance said as he got out his gun.

"**Kitsune, the door." **Arrow said.

"**Got it." **Kitsune said as he drew a sword. He then slashed the door diagonally twice in a X form and then kicked the door apart as he, Lance and Arrow entered. The room was empty except for a porcelain doll in the center with a light shining down on it along with a phone. The doll was holding the an article from the Starling newspaper which showed Officer Lance when he took down the Doll Maker years ago. The phone then rung, Lance picked it up and Barton Mathis answered.

"**Felicity I need a trace." **Oliver said as he contacted Felicity back in the cave.

"On it." She responded.

"You sick son of a bitch" Lance said to Mathis.

"Sick? I've never felt better. Fresh air agrees with me." Mathis said.

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it. I caught you before. It's just a matter of time before I do it again." Lance said.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, however, I have someone who'd like to say hello to you. Say hello dear." Mathis said as a woman shrieked and screamed on the phone. "She's a little inarticulate."

"She's done nothing to you. Please don't hurt her. Just let her go." Lance said,

"And Allow here to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life. No, no, no, no, no. She deserves so much better. She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special. Pay attention, detective. What comes next is really quite exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening. Like a symphony." Mathis explained.

"**Felicity…" **Arrow asked in a hurry.

"We're trying but he's blocked the skip trace." Felicity said.

"Barton, don't do it. I'm begging you, ok? Is that what you want? I am begging you. Please, just Stop!" Lance exclaimed.

"It's for the world to enjoy. After all… everyone loves a pretty doll." Mathis said as he hung up leaving Lance with the knowledge that another girl died.

Line Break xxxxx

The police were at the scene where the Doll Maker has put his second victim. The police were covering the area looking for clues while the CSI teams were bagging and photographing evidence. Officer Lance walked onto the scene, with a heavy heart, seeing another girl he couldn't save.

Back in the Arrow cave Oliver and Naruto returned while Felicity was at the computers. "The police found her body an hour ago." Felicity said.

"Does the new victim give ups any forensics we can use?" Oliver asked as he and Naruto went up to the computers.

"CSI did a complete forensics work-up, but they sent everything out to a private lab." Diggle said.

"Can you get in?" Naruto asked Felicity.

"No. They took their system offline. It seems like someone hacked into a lot of police-related systems last year." Felicity said.

"Then we do it like we did the Merlyn job. We some more help." Oliver said as he and Naruto got suited up.

At Granger Laboratories, were the CSI files that the SCPD shipped over for latter analysis. Oliver, Naruto and Lance broke in to reach the archive room where the digital files were kept. Two guards were walking down the hall, outside the archive room when a tranq dart and a shuriken with a knockout poison on it hit the two of them causing the two guards to fall down, unconscious. Arrow, Kitsune and Officer Lance then appeared and walked down the hall and into the door of the archive room.

"So glad you invited me to tag along." Lance said as they walked in.

"**Tranq dart. He'll be our for 36 minutes." **Arrow said.

"Yeah, I remember." Lance said pointing to the part where Arrow hit him with a dart before.

Arrow then handed Kitsune the USB drive that Felicity could us to hack the computers and he plugged it into a terminal. "**You're up, Felicity." **Kitsune said.

"So, this is what a typical night's like for you, huh? Just a little breaking and entering." Lance said.

Felicity, back at the cave finally got into their system. "All right, I got toxicology first." She said as some reports appeared on the computers at the labs so Arrow, Kitsune and Lance could she was she was seeing.

"What are all these?" Lance asked.

"Chemical ingredients of all of the make-up found on the victims—skin cream, nail polish, lipstick." Felicity said.

Lance was looking at the chemicals when he recognized something, "Wait, wait, wait, stop. Scroll back. Scroll back. This one. Ethyl Paraben. Sodium Laureth Sulphate. I've seen this before." Lance said.

"It's skin cream. Forensics found traces of it on her fingers. Probably something she used before he grabbed her." Felicity said.

"Skin cream. Mermaid something. One of the victims from his last run, she had this in her purse and I had the lab analyze it, and it's the same formula." Lance said.

"**Felicity…" **Oliver said.

"Already on it." She said as she showed them the Mermaiden logo for the skin cream.

"How the hell could she do that?" Lance asked, amazed that she could do that. Oliver and Naruto smirked at Lance's statement.

"Ethyl Paraben and Sodium Laureth Sulphate is Mermaiden's proprietary formula." Felicity said.

"**Two victims with the same taste in skin cream. That can't be a coincidence." **Oliver said.

"I could never figure out how he chose his victims." Lance said.

"**I think you just did." **Kitsune said as he grabbed the USB and they left.

_Flashback_

_Oliver and Slade were hiking up the mountains on Lian-yu to find the vantage point. _

"_We shouldn't have left Shado." Oliver said._

"_Well its' her life. It's her choice. You listen to my advice." Slade said._

"_What advice?" Oliver asked._

"_To avoid attachment." Slade said._

"_Yeah. That was bad advice." Oliver said._

"_But it will save your life." Slade said._

"_Well maybe I don't want to live under those terms." Oliver said._

"_Well maybe you're an idiot." Slade said._

"_Hey, you think that caring about people gets you killed. I think it's what keeps people alive." Oliver said._

"_I was wrong about you." Slade said as he got close to Oliver. "You're definitely an idiot." _

"_Then that's who I am. I'm not changing." Oliver said as Slade scoffs but then trips on some loose rocks and fell down the side of the mountain until Oliver caught him. _

"_You should be happy that I haven't avoided attachment to you." Oliver said as he pulled Slade up. _

Line Break xxxxx

Roy Harper was in the Glades, carrying a box of fancy champagne to a local collector and seller that he knew. He brought the champagne to use as a barter to find out some info about the mysterious blond women in black carrying a bo staff. He was able to find out that a local girl, Cindy or Sin was seen talking to the mystery lady. This gave Roy another lead to follow.

At the Arrow cave, the group was deciding on their next move. Diggle was at the computers while Felicity was playing with Kurama. "So this is it. Skin cream that's our lead?" Diggle said.

"It's better then nothing." Naruto said as he got up.

"It's something. What do we know about the product?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"It's made from crushed mother of pearl and it's super high-end. Only carried in a handful of boutiques and it's marketed for women with extremely delicate complexions." Felicity said. Oliver was looking at the pictures of the previous victims.

"He picks his victims for their skin. The cream is how he finds them." Oliver said.

"Only four stores in the city carry it and three have surveillance systems. I've ran facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis, but come up empty. He must be staking out the shops from the outside." Felicity said.

"Fine. So we'll do the same." Diggle said.

"Even with four of us it would take way to long." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right, he's probably out there right now looking for another girl." Oliver said.

"So that's what we give him." Felicity said as the others looked at her weird. "I'll go to the stores that carry Mermaiden, and buy it in each one to cover our based."

"That is way to dangerous, Felicity. I don't want you out there by yourself." Naruto told her, not wanted her to be put in harms way. Oliver and Diggle agreed.

"More dangerous than going undercover in a mob casino or jumping out of a plane? It's my life, it's my choice." She said while looking at Oliver and Diggle. "I'll be fine Naruto don't worry. If something does happen you'll be there." She said to Naruto.

Naruto hugged her in comfort, hoping that this would help the group catch Mathis but he didn't want her to get hurt.

Line Break xxxxx

It was night in Starling City and their plan to lure out the Doll Maker was in full swing. They told Officer Lance of the plan and he was reluctant about using Felicity as bait but the Arrow and Kitsune would be there just in case. Felicity had just finished shopping at the final boutique store and came out, dressed like she was going out, with shopping bags on her arms.

"Left the last store." Felicity said as she spoke into her ear piece. "Your going to reimburse me for these, fight? I saved my receipts."

On the rooftops were Oliver and Naruto, keeping an eye on her as well as Diggle in a car and Officer Lance.

"**Go to the rendezvous point. Stay in public." **Oliver said as she walked by Diggle. Naruto had to admit that Felicity looked amazing tonight. If it wasn't for the fact that the Doll Maker could pick her as his next victim, he would think they were on a date. He needed to make sure that she stayed safe.

"Just for the record, I'm not a huge fan of dangling helpless girls in front of psychopaths like meat." Lance said.

"**Neither am I, detective neither am I." **Kitsune said while keeping an eye on Felicity walking down the street.

"**She volunteered." **Arrow said.

"Well, she must really believe in you." Lance said.

"**So did your daughter."** Arrow told him.

"(exhale) She suffered a loss. Greif's got a way of shifting a person's beliefs. But then I'm sure that you two know that better then anyone. You've lost people too, right? " Lance said which caused Oliver and Naruto to freeze at his statement.

"**Why would you say that?" **Arrow asked.

"Why else would you two be doing this." Lance said as he prepared himself to talk about Sara. "My youngest, she died."

"**I'm sorry." **Arrow said.

"Less than a month after it happened, I—ended up catching the Doll Maker case. Threw myself into it. I think on some level, with each girl I was trying to save… Sara. And just like with Sara, I couldn't. He killed eight girls Sara's age before I caught him." Lance said with a heavy heart. Oliver and Naruto both were sad, thinking about how much Sara's death had an impact on both him and Laurel. Then Felicity called the group.

"Someone's coming." Felicity said. Oliver and Naruto got into better positions and saw Felicity walking down the street with a man wearing black with a hat covering his face walking in the same direction.

"Ok, I'm going to admit to being seriously wigged out right now." Felicity said scared.

"**I got him in my sight's Felicity. I'm here." **Kitsune said as he got closer.

The man then entered a restaurant as Felicity calmed down. "False alarm, but next time I offer to be bait for your serial killer, Please turn me down." She said as she walked near an alley when Barton Mathis appeared in front of her, putting her hand over her mouth as she screamed to alert the others.

Kitsune moved immediately to her position as Oliver moved as well as Diggle and Lance. "Delta Charlie 52 to central." Lance called in as he saw Felicity being dragged away. "Code 99, possible 207 in progress, Immediate back up required!" He yelled into his police radio as he ran after Felicity and Mathis.

Mathis was dragging Felicity through a construction sight when an arrow hit his shoulder, he stagger in pain and threw Felicity to the side and she hit her head on a dumpster. Then Kitsune jumped down from the ceiling and kicked him in the chest which put Mathis on his back. Mathis then crawled up, pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and ran away. Naruto threw a kunai at Mathis but he ran through some plastic covering so he avoided it. Naruto and Oliver went up to Felicity to check up on her as Lance ran past them with his gun out.

"You alright, Felicity. Don't move." Naruto said as he checked her head and Oliver saw if she was alright. "She hit her head." He told Diggle when he came up to Felicity.

"Go, go ,go." Diggle told both of them, Oliver and Naruto ran to catch up with Lance and Mathis.

Mathis was running through the construction sight with Lance right on his tail. They ran through the plastic covering that separated the rooms from each other and when Lance came up to an empty wide area and moved forward when Mathis came from around the corner and hit Lance with a pipe and knocked him on his back. Mathis then bent down to pick up Lance's gun that was on the ground.

"I though there'd be more ceremony to this moment. I'm a little disappointed to be honest." Mathis said as he pointed the gun at Lance's head, ready to blow his brains out until and Arrow knocked it out of his hands and then a kunai hit Mathis in the shoulder and put him on his back. Lance turned to see the Arrow and Kitsune there. The police had arrived and were close, Kitsune and Arrow turned to see the cops arriving and they turned, ready to take Mathis down but saw him gone.

Lance got up off the ground, "Get out of here!" Arrow and Kitsune ran, as the police cars came into the construction sight.

Lance walked up to them showing his badge, "Officer Lance, SCPD. It's Mathis, I almost had him."

"Search the area. The whole building." Detective Bill said as he went up to Lance. "Sorry." He said as he got behind Mathis.

"For what?' Lance asked.

"Pike's orders. He wants you collared for obstruction." Bill said as he handcuffed Lance. Lance protested but eventually knew he couldn't do anything. "Quentin Larry Lance, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Bill told him his Miranda rights as he took Lance into a patrol car.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day Oliver was out, heading to the court hearing for his mother while Naruto was still with Felicity at the Arrow Cave. They were going to go out to lunch in a little bit so he was with her. Felicity and Naruto was on the phone with Oliver as he was heading into the court house for the hearing.

"They're charging Lance with obstruction. He's in custody." Felicity told him.

"Mathis isn't. He'll be looking for another target." Oliver said.

"I hacked Mermaiden and sent out an email blast from their serves telling stores the product was defective." Felicity said.

"That will slow him down. I'll try and dig up some other possible leads and targets Mathis could choose." Naruto said.

"Smart." Oliver replied.

"What about Lance?" Felicity asked.

"One legal problem at a time." Oliver said as he hung up.

"Well now that, that is out of the way and your boss is at the court house, I believe we have a lunch date miss Smoak." Naruto said as he stood up and extended his hand for Felicity to take. She smiled and chuckled a little as she set the computers to notify them incase something came up or Oliver called them.

"Well then Mr. Uzumaki, where are we going out to eat." Felicity asked.

"Actually I have something else in mind." He said as he grabbed his coat and her jacket and then went outside to his corvette. "I would like to have a quiet lunch where the two of us could eat in piece, but with my new book just released earlier this week and me being a world-wide famous author as part of my secret identity. I highly doubt we would get any privacy so I have something better planned."

They both got into Naruto's car and drove to Naruto's apartment. Naruto drove into his garage and they both headed up to his apartment. When they entered, Felicity was amazed at how amazing the apartment looked. Naruto had nice painting hung up, as well as large posters of the cover art for his previous books. They were brilliantly drawn and showed the 'Naruto' character and his fellow ninjas ready for action. Also on a shelf were some pictures of Naruto at charity events and giving money donations to hospitals. Also on the shelf were pictures of Naruto graduating from Columbia, some pictures of him when he was a kid with his parents, a picture of him and Sakura and some more recent ones that showed him and Laurel and some with him, Laurel and Tommy. She smiled, seeing the pictures of Naruto when he was young and happy.

She then saw one of the newest pictures he had which was of him and Felicity at his latest launch party. She smiled that he put up a photo of the two of them. "That's my favorite picture." Felicity heard, she turned to see Naruto behind her looking at the photo.

"I'm glad, you've sure got a lot of them." Felicity said as she pointed to the photos he had.

"Yeah, they're reminders of a lot of good memories. And they help remind me that out of the bad that has happened, there is still some good in the world." Naruto said while looking at the picture of him when he was a kid with his parents and the pictures of him, Laurel and Tommy.

"So, we're eating here?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I decided that for us to have some real privacy I made us lunch today. I believe it should be ready. Now where is Kurama? He needs to eat too." Naruto said as he looked around for Kurama and then saw his furry friend walk into the kitchen with his toy fish in his mouth. Kurama then dropped the toy and jumped into Felicity's arms as she caught him and scratched his ears as he yipped in delight.

"Here he is." Felicity said as she scratched him and Kurama got comfortable.

"He must really like you Felicity. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy and comfortable with anyone else except me." Naruto said as the went into the kitchen. Felicity saw a big pot on the stove with a delicious aroma that filled the air.

"Wow that smells great Naruto, what kind of soup is that?" She asked as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen counter where the two would eat.

"It isn't actually soup, it's something I have eaten since I was born. My parents love the dish and so do I. Ramen." Naruto said as he opened the pot to show the soup lightly boiling and some noodles on the side ready to be eaten.

"Ramen, I've heard about it but I've never eaten it." Felicity said. Naruto looked at her with some shock but quickly adjusted himself.

"Well you are going to love this Ramen. I got the recipe from a stand in Japan called Ichiraku. A man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame run the stand and they are without a doubt the nicest people you will ever meet. I helped them with their stand when I was in Japan and after I stopped some robbers they wanted to thank me. They gave me the recipe for their miso ramen as thanks. I'm the only one they trusted enough to give one of their recipes too and I have never shared it with anyone else, except now you." Naruto said as he put the noodles in the broth to heat up and then put ramen in two bowls and placed them on the counter.

"Wow, it sure smells good." Felicity said.

"Dig in." Naruto said as he got his chopsticks and ate some ramen. Felicity then ate some and her eyes widened.

"Wow, this is amazing." Felicity said as she ate some more. Naruto laughed at her reaction and got up to put some ramen soup in a bowl for Kurama. When Naruto put the bowl on the counter, Kurama yipped in excitement and greedily drank the soup.

"So Felicity, please don't ever do anything like last night again, please." Naruto said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on putting myself out there as bait ever again. And if I do, I want you there with me." Felicity said.

"Don't worry, If I have to, I'd take a bullet to make sure your safe." Naruto said. Felicity smiled at Naruto's statement and they both kissed. After, they talked about other things, Naruto's book and what to do this weekend. Unaware of the drama that Oliver was experiencing at the court house.

Line Break xxxxx

At the SCPD building, in the interrogation room where the worst of the worst of Starling were put in an effort to break and confess to their crimes sat Officer Quentin Lance. Lance was sitting in the chair in interrogation, handcuffed, because Pike had him arrested for chasing the Doll Maker case. Lance exhaled from exhaustion and boredom until a pair of handcuff keys landed next to him. Lance turned to see his daughter walk in.

"I had to call in a lot of favors to get those. The only problem is that I've been at the DA's office for less than a month, and no one owes me any favors." Laurel said as Lance unlocked the cuffs on his wrists.

"So how did you get the charges dropped?" Lance asked as he got up and was leaving the room.

"Your friend Pike and I have been working together on the anti-vigilante taskforce. Do you remember." Laurel said as she followed him.

"Hmmm. Last year you were working with the Arrow. What a difference a few months makes." Lance said.

"The Arrow?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah. Seems more appropriate than the hood." Lance said.

"And now you're working with him. Guess I'm not the only one in the Lance family that's done a 180." Laurel told him.

"This city needs help. I just became less particular about where it comes from. What's your excuse? Still Tommy?" Lance told her.

"What would you tell me if I said it is?" Laurel asked him.

"(Exhale) That a guy with a bow and arrow can't save a guy whose had a building fall on top of him. What's going on with you is not about the Arrow." Lance told her.

"Then what is it dad? Hmmm? I mean, why don't you tell me? You seem to have all the answers. That crack that you made about me feeling guilty about something." Laurel said.

"Tommy's death." Lance said.

"Why would I feel guilty about that?" Laurel said.

"I don't know. I wish I did cause it's eating you up." Lance said.

"Your psychoanalysis would probably have a bit more credibility if it wasn't being offered under police custody." Laurel told him.

"Laurel, I'm worried about you-" "I'd stay away from Pike if I were you, and the Doll Maker case." Laurel interrupted him. She then left leaving Lance, wondering what his next move was.

Line Break xxxxx

In the Glades, Roy Harper, in his red hoodie was looking for Cindy or Sin. The Arrow wanted him to find a lead on the mysterious blond woman in black and Sin would hopefully get him the info he needed. Roy was walking through the glades when he a girl whose description matched that of Sin. She had short spiky hair, and was wearing black.

Roy approached her, "Excuse me." He said.

Sin chuckled, "Step off, Abercrombie." She said.

"Cindy? Sin?" Roy asked.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She said.

"I'm looking for a friend of yours. Blonde. Black leather, head to toe. " Roy said. Sin looked at him weird about his questions, then ran off immediately.

Roy saw he take off, "So I guess that's a yes." Roy said as he ran after her.

Sin was running down the streets, over the fences and through a parking lot. Roy followed her, right on her tale, he kept her in his sights while weaving through the parked cars. Sin then ran to the edge of the lot where it led into another alley and Roy followed while parkour jumping over a car, showing his skill.

Sin was running down the alley as fast as she could with Roy right on her ass. Sin then ran down a short case of stairs and Roy then jumped through the railings. Sin then ran into an old city hall building with a clock tower. Sin ran up the multiple stair cases and Roy followed her until he was up to the top floor of the clock tower. He looked around the top floor, looking for any sign of Sin when a bo staff him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the SCPD building, Lance was in the parking garage heading to his car to head home. He was walking to his car when he heard some rambling and saw what looked like a homeless man leaning against a police van.

"You alright pal?" Lance asked as he went to help. "Need a doctor or something."

Then the man turned and tazed Lanced in the neck, and under the garb was Barton Mathis the Doll Maker, "No, I'm alright thanks." He grabbed the now dazed and weak Lance and threw him into the back of the police van, where Lance saw Laurel tied up and unconscious as well.

Back at Verdant, Thea was on the phone with a distributor about a missing case of champagne that she should have received. She hung up, annoyed by the distributors carelessness and grabbed and looked at a bottle of scotch, thinking about what had happened at the court house earlier. Oliver was walking towards her, "That won't help." Oliver said as she put it down.

"Yeah, well, neither is yelling at my vendors, but… I want to yell at someone right now." Thea said.

"Mom's going to be fine. Because we are going to help her fight this. As a family." Oliver told her.

"They want to kill her." She said.

"I won't let them." Oliver said. His phone then rang showing a text from Felicity saying to watch the news now. "Thea can you turn to channel 52, please?" Oliver asked and she did.

The anchorwoman on the news was reporting the story, "Officer Quentin Lance and his daughter Laurel were abducted earlier today. No ransom has been demanded. SCPD are urging anyone with information regarding their whereabouts… " Oliver then left to the cave to see Felicity, Diggle and Naruto getting suited up.

"How did he get them?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know about Laurel. Detective Lance was abducted from the precinct parking lot. Mathis shot a guard on the way out, which sounded the alarm. I pulled up the department's security camera footage, and a van from Metamorpho Chemical caught my eye." Felicity said.

"Metamorpho was condemned after the quake. Perfect place to make some dolls." Naruto said as he strapped on his swords.

"Not tonight." Oliver said as he went over to his hood.

"Cops will use tracers, Oliver, same as we did." Diggle said.

"They won't make it in time." Oliver said.

Meanwhile back with Roy, he was still unconscious and his hands were restrained until Sin went up to him and smacked him in the face, waking him up. "Wake up, Abercrombie." Sin said. Roy then heard footsteps next to him and turned to see the mysterious blond women in black he was looking for. She had her bo staff separated into her escrima sticks.

"Did they send you?" She asked.

"Did who what?" Roy asked confused and a little frightened. He groaned in pain as he sat up and then she hit him across the face with her stick. "Not my face." Roy said in pain. "I have a disapproving girlfriend."

"Are you one of them?" The woman asked again.

"One of who?" He said again. She was going to hit him again until his cell phone rang. The woman looked at it and saw and the message and looked at Sin, "Let him go." She said. She then jumped up to the ceiling of the clock tower and left. Roy looked at his phone to see it was a message from Thea that Laurel was kidnapped.

Line Break xxxxx

At Metamorpho plant, Laurel was restrained to a board with a tube in her throat. She was panicking and extremely afraid that she would be the Doll Maker's next victim. Officer Lance was across from his daughter, retrained to a poll, incapable of moving to help his daughter. Mathis was in a chair near a desk preparing the chemicals for the doll making process.

"Isn't this nice? All of us here together. It's like Thanksgiving." Mathis said to the two Lances.

"Laurel, just stay calm. Stay calm." Lance said to his daughter. "Barton, I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I know you hate me. Ok, and I understand that. But you hate me. So please let my daughter go." Lance begged Mathis.

"Now why would I do that?" Mathis said as he attached a pipe to the container that would hold the polymer. "She's so lovely. Maybe a little too much Melanin in the skin, but… it's the imperfections that make art sublime." Mathis said.

"I am the one who put you away. She had nothing to do with it!" Lance yelled at him.

"She had everything to do with it!" Mathis yelled at Lance. "She's your world, she's your very soul. You know I could kill you, I could maim you, I could slice you up into a thousand pieces, but if you soul remains intact, what have I done? Huh? Nothing." Mathis as he poured the polymer into the container near Laurel.

"I will kill you, you son of a bitch! I will kill you!" Lance yelled. "You son of a bitch!" The fluid began moving through the tube, making it's way closer to Laurel. She was freaking out, doing whatever she could to free herself but failed.

"Laurel… sweetheart… close your eyes. I'm here. I'm here honey." Lance said with Laurel looking at him.

"If you struggle, it will take longer." Mathis said as he watched the fluid move closer and closer. As the fluid almost reached her mouth a shuriken flew through the air and cut the tube, letting the fluid fall out. Mathis and the Lance's turned to see the Arrow land on the desk Mathis had his chemicals on and Kitsune jump on the ground. The Arrow shot and Arrow at the fluid container, knocking it on the ground while Kitsune threw a kunai at Mathis which barely missed as he ran away.

Arrow moved to free Lance, while Kitsune moved to Laurel. When the Arrow freed Lance, he yelled "Do whatever you need to do, just get him. Get him!" Laurel saw the Arrow and was shocked to see that he saved her, and then saw him run off after Mathis with Kitsune behind him after he freed Laurel's hands.

Mathis was running through the plants and stopped in an empty area when he heard a noise. The noise was the blond woman in black, rappelling down from the roof using some kind of cloth. When she landed she pulled out her staff and knocked Mathis on the ground. She then whacked him across the face as he got up and then in the stomach and then scooped his leg and knocked him down again. Mathis grabbed a pipe on the ground and fought back but the woman was able to dodge it and knock him away. Mathis then crawled away and pulled on a chain which caused some large lead pipes to fall on top of the woman pinning her to the ground.

Mathis then got up and strolled over to the woman, "Let's take a better look at this face of yours. You have such lovely skin." Mathis said.

But before he could move any further two arrow hit him in the shoulder and forced him on his back. As he sat up in pain, he saw the Arrow and Kitsune with his sword out land in front of him. **"You're going back to prison."** Arrow said. Mathis didn't look afraid until a dagger him in the chest, killing him.

"No, he's not." The woman said. Arrow and Kitsune turned and she was gone.

Officer Lance had his coat over Laurel as he was walking her away from the lab that Mathis had them in. "It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok, he saved us." Lance said.

"I know. I know he did, and after I hunted him." Laurel said.

"It's ok, it's alright." Lance told her.

"No, he came. He came to save me." Laurel said.

"Yeah, he saved us both." Lance said.

"No. Not him. Not the Arrow. Tommy. Oliver, he—he told me to stay out of the glades, and he—he told me to get out of CNRI, and I didn't. Tommy was only there because I was too stubborn! To stubborn to get out when I had the chance. You were right. I was blaming the Arrow because… oh, my god. It's all my fault, dad. It's all my fault that Tommy died." Laurel said as she broke down crying and Lance hugged his daughter. Lance hugged her, telling her it's alright and saw Arrow and Kitsune on the catwalks above looking at them and then they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Laurel's apartment, Laurel was fast asleep, with her father coming in to kiss her goodnight and turn off the lights. Lance then walked into the living room to see Kitsune and the Arrow there.

"**How is she?" **Arrow asked.

"She'll be all right. In time. I might not always agree with your methods, but I can't argue with your results. You both save my daughter. Again." Lance told them.

"**She needed help." **Kitsune said.

"And she wasn't the only one. Thanks." Lance said. They both nodded to him and they left.

Our mysterious blond woman returned to the clock tower and was about to take off her costume when a figure appeared dressed exactly like Malcolm's Dark Archer costume. The man removed his hood to reveal that he wasn't Malcolm, but he told the woman that Ra's al Ghul sent him and she needed to return and if she didn't he would have to kill her. She solved that by killing him.

Back at the Arrow cave, the group was huddle together taking about the masked mystery woman.

"Something's going on with this woman. She keeps following you around, helping you out." Diggle said.

"We've got to find her." Oliver said.

"To stop her, or send her a thank you note?" Felicity said.

"That depends." Naruto said understanding Oliver's train of thought.

"On what?" Felicity asked.

"What side she's on." Oliver said.

**End of Chapter 4**

**The Kitsune in Starling City**

**Hoped you guys like this chapter. The first chapter where Oliver and Naruto are working as partners. The next chapter will introduce the Canary, more Oliver and Naruto fights, more Naruto Felicity moments and some Oliver Laurel moments as well.**

**Next Chapter Crucible**

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, but no flames and if you didn't like it sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	7. Crucible

**Here is Chapter 5 based on the episode Crucible. Naruto and Oliver must now deal with the new woman vigilante that has been helping them. Also they must now face off against the Mayor and his horde of armed gangbangers. Plus the beginning of some Oliver/Laurel Romance. Enjoy!**

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

**Crucible**

It was night in Starling city and at the Queen's mansion, jazz music and chatter could be heard. The Queen mansion was playing host to an investor party to raise interest in Queen Consolidated since its reputation was bad ever since the quake. The possible hope of new investors would help generate new publicity and increase funding. Inside the mansion, wealthy investors were mingling with each other as Isabel Rochev was waiting for her co-CEO Oliver Queen who is fashionable late again.

Felicity then walked up to her, "Mr. Queens going to be late. He's extremely sorry. It couldn't be helped." She told Isabel.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Um.." Felicity was trying to find the right excuse to use.

Back in the glades, Oliver as the Arrow was facing off against three gangbangers armed with assault rifles who were shooting at him while he was trying to take them down.

"Just got a little held up. You know, tying up some loose ends." Felicity said.

Oliver then shot a bolo arrow at one gangbanger, which dragged him up to the roof. The other two ran off in fear as Oliver moved to take them out.

"I'm actually in direct contact with him now. Let me check." Felicity said as she left. She then activated her Bluetooth headset and immediately heard gun fire causing her to jump in shock.

The other two gangbangers shot at the Arrow as they ran away but Oliver was able to shoot another bolo arrow at a gangbanger tying him up. The third then dropped his gun and ran off.

"**Where are you getting the guns?" **Arrow asked.

"Are you going to kill me? Get it over with." The gangbanger told him. Oliver then knocked him out.

He activated his commlink to Diggle, "**Dig. Took down two more gangbangers. They were armed with fully-automatic M4A1 assault rifles." **

"M4A1's are military grade weapons. Stolen, most likely." Dig responded.

"**Stolen from where?"** Oliver asked.

"Let's see if Naruto found anything." Diggle said as he opened the commlink to Naruto who just finished tying up three more gangbangers after they tried killing him.

"**Yeah." **Naruto responded to the call.

"**Naruto how did your patrol go?" **Oliver asked.

"**Intercepted a few armed gangbangers. There taken care of, but they weren't using pistols or shotguns, they had assault rifles. They must be getting supplied by someone but no one would talk." **Naruto said.

"I don't think we are getting any more info tonight." Diggle told them.

"**Well have to find more leads." **Oliver said.

"Well, we can look into that after your party." Diggle told Oliver.

"**What party?" **Oliver asked, forgetting the investor party.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver, after taking care of the gangbangers, changed out of his Arrow suit and into a tuxedo for his investor party at his mansion.

"He's here." Felicity said as he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Oliver told Isabel.

"This party is to attract investors for your failing company. Being fashionably late might do well for the club circuit, but it does not inspire confidence in wall street. Is that blood on your face?" Isabel asked.

"Hmm?" Oliver then checked his jaw bone and found some blood.

"Don't worry it's not his blood. I mean, of course it's his blood. Why would he have someone else's blood on his face? Who taught you to shave mister." Felicity said as they joined the party.

"What kept you? Was it our masked blonde that carries that giant staff to beat the sauce out of attackers?" Felicity asked.

"This time it was guns." Oliver said.

"We were just talking about guns." Blood said as he and Laurel talked to Oliver while Felicity left.

"Hey Oliver." Laurel said.

"Hi." Oliver responded.

"What's your interest in guns, Mr. Queen?" Blood asked.

"Never touched them myself." Oliver said.

"The gun epidemic in the glades has gotten increasingly out of control." Blood said.

"Which is why the DA's office has committed to ending the gun violence." Laurel said.

"Well I'm sure the police are doing whatever they can to catch whoever's bringing the weapons into the city." Oliver said as Blood chuckled. "Did I say something funny?"

"They know who's been arming the gangs, Oliver. The Mayor." Laurel told him.

"The… I thought the hood copycats killed the Mayor." Oliver said.

"Well, not the actual Mayor. A local gang lord calls himself the Mayor. Think he's the man to save our city." Blood told him.

"But that position has already been filled, hasn't it?" Laurel said while looking at Blood causing him to chuckle.

"Now this Mayor has only one goal—to create chaos so he can rule the Glades with a barrel of a gun." Blood said.

In the glades, in an abandoned club that had a sign saying City Hall, the Mayor was shooting at a mannequin that he was using for target practice. The Mayor was a tall African-America with a black leather trench coat and glasses to make him look more distinguished. He finished unloaded his clip from his assault rifle into the mannequin and was laughing as the head came off. Then in walked one of the gangbangers that the Arrow stopped.

"You are noticeably unarmed, son." The mayor told him.

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor. Um, we ran into the vigilante, and um, he ganked our weapons." The kid said.

"Do you know who I was before the quake? I was no one. I had no name. None that mattered anyway. I was just another weak man waiting to get fired or evicted or killed. But then the ground shook, and now I matter, because I know the guy with the biggest gun wins. And that's why I will rule the Glades. But there's no room at my table for weak ass punks like you." The mayor said as he was about to shoot him.

"Mr. Mayor. I want to ask for Leniency. The kid's my cousin. I brought him in." A man walked up and said.

"Oh, you did?" The Mayor asked. The mayor then shot him dead. He then handed the gun to the kid. "Now lets hope you do your family prouder than he did."

Back with the party, Felicity was walking around eating some finger foods as she dialed Naruto's phone. Naruto answered having, just gotten out of the shower. "Hey Felicity how's the party?"

"It's fine, although I nearly lost it trying to cover for Oliver when you two were out on patrol tonight. So what's going on, Oliver said something about guns." Felicity asked.

"Yeah, the gangs of the glades are getting bolder, probably because they have military grade weapons now." Naruto told her while getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Wow, Blood said something about the Mayor supplying the guns. Maybe he has connections that get him those guns." Felicity said.

"Maybe, but not much else we can do tonight. I got my computer to go off if something comes up but for now I'm relaxing." Naruto told her.

"Then how come you didn't want to come to Oliver's party tonight?" Felicity joked, knowing of Naruto's distaste for public events like this.

"You mean go to a party with a bunch of wealthy, greedy investors, no thank you. Besides this party is for Oliver's company and he needed to be there. So I thought I could get some work done for my next book. One book a year may not be a lot but with my nightly activities, I need to write whenever I can." Naruto told her.

"Ok, I better get back to Oliver. Goodnight Naruto." Felicity said.

"Goodnight beautiful." Naruto said as they hung up.

Laurel was alone in one room drinking champagne, trying to get some peace and quiet from people constantly asking her if she was ok after the Doll Maker incident.

Oliver then saw her drinking alone, "Hey."

Laurel then turned around to see Oliver smiling, "Please don't ask me if I'm ok, because I am sick to death of everyone asking me that!" She said in annoyance.

"I would never do that." Oliver told her.

"Good." Laurel said.

"You ok?" Oliver asked jokingly as Laurel exhaled at his persistence.

"The Doll Maker was just your garden variety traumatic experience. After the quake and Tommy, I should be use to that by now." Laurel said. Felicity, far away was looking at Oliver and Laurel talk and came to an epiphany.

"I've had a few of those. You never get used to them. But it helps to have some good friends there." Oliver said as he grabbed Laurel's hand and she smiled.

Felicity then walked into the room, "Ahem. Excuse me Oliver, may I talk to your for a second? It's urgent. You can have him back in a minute." Felicity said.

"Excuse us." Oliver told Laurel as she left Felicity and Oliver.

"I just realized something. What if our masked friend that keeps showing up everywhere you go, you know her?" Felicity said.

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

"What if we've been going about this the wrong way? We thought she was obsessed with you. I mean, she showed up at the DA's office when you were there… and in the chemical plant where the Doll Maker was holed up in. But who else was at both those places?" Felicity asked. "What if our masked friend isn't following you?"

"She's following Laurel." Oliver said.

The party soon ended and everyone went home including Laurel. Laurel returned to her apartment and was getting ready for bed but unknown to her, the female vigilante that has been helping Oliver and Naruto was looking at her. Not in the sense that Laurel was her target but that she was watching over her. The blond woman then heard a noise and ran and just as she did, an arrow hit the wall next to her. The woman continued to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and when she was running past one, she failed to notice, the two mini crossbows with motion sensors that were set up on the ground and when she past them, they shot out ropes which caught her and kept her in place.

She then saw the Arrow appear on the roof and walk toward her. She then activated the sonic device and dropped it in front of her. The loud noise was horrendous but the Arrow just kept walking forward.

"**Can it get any louder?" **The Arrow said while touching the ear buds he had on as the sonic device eventually stopped**.** **"Why are your following Laurel Lance?" **

"**I could ask the same thing of you. But I guess some things never change. You and her, always and forever."** The woman said.

Oliver was a little shocked that she said that, "**Who are you?"** he asked.

"**Once you know, your life will never be the same."** The woman told him.

"**I can take it**." He told her.

"Not this time, Ollie." She said as he was shocked that she knew who he was. He then reached up to pull off her mask and wig and when he did, he stepped back and pulled his hood off in shock.

"Sarah?" Oliver asked shocked to the dead sister of Laurel still alive.

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in." Sarah said. Then the sonic device that was on the ground, flashed red and exploded pushing Oliver on his back. He got back up and saw that Sarah was gone.

Line Break xxxxx

At Verdant, the teens and young adults of Starling City were partying the night away listening to loud techno dance music and enjoying drinks. But underneath the club, in the Arrow cave, Oliver had assembled Diggle, Felicity and Naruto to tell them some very important and shocking information. Sarah Lance, the sister of Laurel who Oliver took on the Queen's Gambit who was suppose to be dead was very much alive and was the blond vigilante.

After he told them, there was a moment of silence where everyone tried to soak in the new information. Oliver was sitting at the desk, head heavy with what he witnessed hours ago, while the computers showed the article of Sarah's death in the paper years ago. Everyone else was just trying to understand what he said.

"Sarah Lance? Laurel's sister? The Detective's other daughter, the one you took on "the gambit" with you, even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which we never talked about—" "Felicity, please." Diggle said stopping her train of thought.

"I'm sorry it's just… isn't she—isn't she dead? You told everyone that she died when "The Gambit" went down, that she drowned." Felicity said.

"You lied." Naruto said, while sitting on the table where their weapons were.

"When "The Gambit" capsized, uh… Sarah was pulled under. It was so dark and cold. And I though she drowned. About a year later, I saw her." Oliver said as everyone was surprised.

"You saw her where, on the island? She drifted to the island, too?" Diggle asked.

"Not exactly?" Oliver replied.

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die on the boat? Laurel and Mr. Lance they blame you." Felicity said.

"Yeah, well, it was my fault. What happened was my fault." Oliver said.

"Well, where has she been all these years, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know!" Oliver said in frustration. "Diggle, I swear to god. I was sure she was dead."

"Do you have any happy stories?" Felicity said.

"All right, so just to make sure I understand this correctly. After not drowning when "The Gambit" went down, Sarah didn't exactly make it to the island with you, where you would see her die yet again. Feel free to fill in the blanks." Diggle said.

"Not right now." Oliver said.

"You mean, not ever, don't you Oliver?" Diggle said.

"Don't you think her family has a right to know that she made it to the island too?" Felicity said.

"These, These were Five Years! Five years… where nothing good happened. And they were better off not knowing." Oliver yelled in frustration.

"Do they deserve to know now?" Naruto said, being the only one to remain somewhat calm.

Oliver exhaled in frustration at the subject and decided to change it, "I need to take care of some business at the office. Where are we with the Mayor?" Oliver asked.

"I'm in contact with some of my military sources. Trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal army weaponry. I'll keep you updated." Diggle said as Oliver began to leave, "You know Oliver, somebody once told me that… secrets have weight. The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving."

"You see how hard I work out." Oliver responded as he left. Felicity walked over to the computers, with Naruto behind her, comforting her over the latest realization they all had.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the Starling City clock tower, high above at the top floor, Sarah Lance was looking out over the city. She was thinking about her meeting with Oliver and how everything was going to change. She then heard some footsteps behind her, she grabbed her bo staff, turned and was going to strike when she saw it was Sin with breakfast, she then holstered her staff.

"Told you. The Patty Shack on 5th and Brewer, best burgers in town." Sarah said to her.

"Well, the Patty Shack's in the Mayors territory, so I'll take a sub par breakfast over a bullet." Sin said as she sat down and held out a burger to Sarah but Sarah didn't budge. "What's wrong? Look , I know I'm skinny, but I can eat two of these and I will."

"Just ran into an old boyfriend. I'm just… worried that he might tell my family I'm back." Sarah said.

"You have family in Starling?" Sin said.

"Yeah. My father, he's a—police man. And my sister's she's a lawyer." Sarah told her.

"Well they must be real proud of their masked delinquent." Sin joked.

"Yeah, they think I'm dead." Sarah said.

"Oh cool. My folks think I'm dead, too. That, or they wished I'd never been born. One of those. Why… don't you want them to know that you're still alive?" Sin asked.

"'Cause I'm not what they remember." Sarah replied.

"Good little Daddy's girl?" Sin said.

"Actually far from it. I was a lot like you." Sarah said.

"Is that… why you saved me from those guys that night?" Sin asked.

"No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men." Sarah said.

The next morning, in a park overlooking the river of Starling City was John Diggle. He was sitting on a bench as his contact, Lyla Michaels was walking to meet him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. What would your girlfriend think, Johnny?" Lyla asked jokingly.

Diggle chuckled, "Lyla, I am checking the box market "single" these days." Diggle said.

"Sorry to hear it. What happened?" Lyla asked.

"Well, another man came between us. Deadshot." Diggle said.

"You're getting in the bad habit of letting him ruin your life." Lyla told him.

"So I've been repeatedly told. Anything on those stolen Army weapons?" Diggle asked.

"A crate of 12 M4A1's went missing from camp Kirby two months ago." Lyla told him.

"Yea, I think I know where they went." Diggle said.

"Every crate was fitted with a GPS system so they could be remote tracked. I tried pulling it up but it's not receiving. Must have been deactivated." Lyla said giving him a hard drive.

"Thanks Lyla." Diggle said.

"And your interest in this is what?" Lyla asked.

"Lyla, you and I went to Afghanistan to try to bring law and order to a country overrun by war lords with weapons, right? Should we do any less for our own cities?" Diggle asked her. "Thanks again."

As he was leaving, Lyla said, "Hey Johnny. These days, I check the box marked single, too." Diggle smiled at her as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

At Queen Consolidated, Oliver was walking with Naruto up to his office to talk with Sebastian Blood. Oliver talked with Naruto about the Mayor's stock hold of guns in the glades and how in general gun violence was reaching an all time high. So Oliver came up with an idea that would help, a guns for cash event to help pull as many guns off the street as possible. Naruto thought it was a good idea and Sebastian would want to take part in it.

They walked out of the elevator and saw Sebastian talking with Isabel Rochev in the conference room.

"Mr. Blood, I see you meet my partner Ms. Rochev." Oliver said walking in with Naruto beside him.

"Partner only on paper." Isabel responded.

"Is that why you asked me to come down here, Mr. Queen, to mediate your job title?" Sebastian asked.

"No Sebastian, we asked you down here to discuss an event for the glades." Naruto said patting Sebastian on the shoulder.

"You and I have gotten off on the wrong foot repeatedly." Oliver said as Sebastian chuckled.

"Seems to be your superpower." Sebastian said.

"I was inspired by what you said the other night about gun violence in the Glades. And Naruto and I had an idea that might help." Oliver said.

"Really another party at your stately manor." Sebastian said.

"No. We are going to sponsor a cash for guns event. We give you the money and you get your constituents to lay down their arms. Everybody wins." Oliver told him.

"Especially you. Trying to repair your family's tainted name by ridding the Glades of guns." Sebastian said.

"You just get the money, Mr. Blood. I don't want my family's name involved." Oliver told him.

"It's for a good cause Sebastian and Oliver and I are just the piggy banks." Naruto said to Sebastian.

"Mr. Queen, may I have a word with you?" Isabel asked.

"Let me think it over." Sebastian said.

"Come on, Sebastian. Let them talk business, I'll walk you out." Naruto said as he led Sebastian out of the conference room. When they left, Oliver and Isabel talked.

"We are not sponsoring that event." Isabel told him.

"I know. I am." Oliver told him.

"With what money? Your investment party cost QC 50 grand, and no one invested a dime. I will not continue to authorize corporate funds just so you can keep pretending that you are the CEO." Isabel told him.

"Fine. I'll pay for it myself." Oliver said causing Isabel to laugh.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but your personal trust isn't exactly what it used to be, and this company isn't either. As much as I would love to make this city safer, my first obligation is to Queen Consolidated. And yours is, too." Isabel said as she left the conference room just as Naruto walked back in.

When she finally left, Naruto exhaled in exhaustion, "Wow, talk about a Devil that wears Prada." Naruto said as Oliver chuckled.

"Isabel is a strong woman, I didn't expect her to back the idea." Oliver said.

"Well then it's a good idea that two rich men will be funding the event, huh." Naruto said.

"Yes, hopefully the guns for cash event helps, but the Mayor is still an issue." Oliver said.

"Well, with what Diggle got from his source, Felicity should be able to find him. We just got to wait." Naruto said.

"Hopefully not too long." Oliver said as they shook hands and Naruto left leaving Oliver in his office.

Night settled over Starling City and people were out and about but one Laurel Lance was still at the DA's office working on some papers and listening to some music. She then saw ADA Donner walk in and turned off the music.

"I was going to order some takeout, you want in?" Donner asked.

"I appreciate the offer Adam, but—" "I've eaten takeout every night this week, I need a meal served on an actual plate. So do you." Donner interrupted her. She smiled and they went out to eat.

"I get it. It's easy to let the job become your life. I keep having to remind myself to go to the gym, see a movie, eat a good meal." Donner said as Laurel finished a glass of wine.

"That sounds dangerously like having a life." Laurel said as she sipped her new glass of wine as Donner chuckled.

"What about you? You can't all be about work." Donner asked.

"I'm the best me when I am working." Laurel said.

"And when you're not?" Donner asked.

"You don't want to meet her. She's not good company." Laurel said.

"I'd be willing to risk it." Donner said. Laurel realized what he was implicating and needed to excuse herself.

"Excuse me. I just remembered, I have to go." Laurel said as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" "No, it's ok. It's fine. I just have to go." Laurel interrupted him as she left.

"Good night." Donner said.

"Good night." Laurel said.

Laurel got in her car and was driving home. As she was on her way, a police car drove up behind her with the sirens on and signaled her to pull over and she did.

The police officer got out and went up to her, "License and registration?"

"Is there a problem officer?" Laurel asked.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight, Ma'am?" The officer asked.

"I'm Laurel Lance. I'm an assistant District attorney." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lance, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car, please." The officer said.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver, after a day at the office, returned to the Arrow cave to see Felicity at the computer with Kurama sitting next to the screens. Diggle was standing next to her and Naruto was sitting on the table.

"I need some good news." Oliver said.

"The bad news first. Somehow the mayor did get his hands on a crate of military-grade weapons from camp Kirby." Diggle said.

"The good news?" Oliver asked.

"If he kept the crate, we might be able to find out where he's hiding. This is the same make and model of a tracking system the army installs on all of its weapon crates. If they lose a crate, they send out a remote signal that activates the beacon." Felicity said showing the model of the beacon and demonstrating the signal.

"The Mayor's clever, Oliver. He deactivated his beacon. Send a signal, nothing comes back." Naruto said.

"All of you need to work on your definition of good news." Oliver said as Diggle, Naruto and Felicity chuckled.

"Ok how's this—guess which company designed the tracking system the army uses? I'll give you a hint—their CEO? Always late." Felicity said as Naruto chuckled.

"Nice." Oliver said about her joke.

"I pulled up the original plans from the QC mainframe. Turns out there's a design flaw. The beacon is still susceptible to a subform wave even it's deactivated." Felicity told him.

"The Mayor turned it off, Oliver. We can turn it back on." Diggle said.

Felicity began typing and the beacon in the weapon crates that the Mayor had turned on and send out the signal and location. The signal and location appeared on the computer screen.

"I believe you ordered the crate of stolen military weapons, Mr. Queen." Felicity said. Oliver smiled and nodded at Naruto and both grabbed their weapons and hoods and suited up to stop the Mayor.

In "_City Hall" _the Mayor and his gang were partying while some were doing some target practice. They Mayor was reloading his gun when he saw the beacon in the crate go off.

"I thought you deactivated the tracker!" The Mayor yelled at one of the members. Then he destroyed the beacon with the butt of his gun.

Then they heard an arrow fire and one of their members groan in pain and they turned and fired their guns at the Arrow who was one floor above them.

Oliver and Naruto split up and each took a separate path with Oliver staying on the second floor, dodging the bullets and taking out four gangbangers with arrows to the shoulder while Naruto disarmed three by knocking the guns out of their hands with shuriken and then hit them with taser shuriken and then jumped down to the first floor and took cover behind a pillar as they fired on him. Oliver then jumped down from the second floor and hid behind a pillar as the gang shot at them and left the club.

Oliver walked over to the crate to inspect the guns, **"Weapons are secure." **

"And the Mayor." Diggle said.

"**Still in office." **Oliver said as Naruto joined him.

Back with Laurel, she was leaning against her car as the officer who pulled her over was writing her a ticket. Then Laurel father drove up and then got out of the car and walked over to Laurel and the officer.

"Thanks for the heads up, Officer Dailey." Lance told him.

"Just FYI—she blew .6 past the legal limit." Dailey said as he handed him the keys.

"Thank you." Lance said as he walked over to Laurel.

"He didn't need to call you." Laurel told him.

"No. But your lucky he did. You could have lost your job. You could have lost your life, and you could have killed somebody!" Lance told her.

"I had a few too many glasses of wine at dinner. It was an accident." Laurel told him.

"An accident. Well, I guess those happen." Lance said.

"Was I not suppose to notice that tone?" Laurel said mad about what her father said.

"The two of us… you got a lot from me, Laurel. Maybe you got this, too." Lance told her.

"You can hardly compare my one mistake to your drinking problem." Laurel said.

"So long as it is only one mistake." Lance said.

"I don't know if you've noticed… but I've had a little bit of a hard time lately. I was kidnapped, nearly murdered by a psychopath, and my boyfriend died. So, I don't know maybe… cut me some slack." Laurel told him.

"You know when I started having a hard time, I wish people had not cut me slack. Leave your car here, I'm driving you home." Lance told her.

"No, I'll take a cab." Laurel said as she grabbed her purse and left.

"Laurel!" Lance yelled as she walked away. He exhaled in exhaustion and needed someone to get through to her.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning Naruto was in his apartment, working on some chapters for his next book. Last night he and Oliver were able to retrieve the weapons from the Mayor, but the Mayor got away. So they would need to come up with a new plan to take him down. After they returned to the cave, they got out of costume and called it a night. Naruto dropped Felicity off home and after a good night kiss Naruto went home to get some rest. He woke up in the morning and wanted to get some more writing done. Luckily enough he had enough time to work on that, having just released his latest book a couple of weeks ago. As long as he got a new book done within a year, Sakura would be happy and his fans wouldn't kill him.

Right now, Naruto was typing away with a rough draft of his 9th chapter which took place just after his character _Sasuke_ was healed up by _Tsunade_ and wanted to challenge _Naruto _to a fight. He liked how the story was going and was really liking the twist in _Sasuke's _personality after his recovery from his fight with his brother which would lead it up to him leaving with the Sound Four.

Felicity was at Queen Consolidated, having to work to keep up her secret identity but Naruto would meet her later at the Cave. She was trying to find out any way to find the Mayor, maybe looking into camera footage near the area to find him but it would take time. There was also the discovery that Laurel's sister Sarah was alive and in Starling City. Oliver took the news worst, being the one who put her on the boat that sank, he felt responsible for what happened to her. Oliver was still not very open with everyone about what really happened and Naruto understood that. When one undergoes a traumatic event, especially one deeply personal, it changes you and sharing it isn't the easiest thing in the world.

Naruto never met Sarah, since she was supposedly dead when Naruto moved to Starling, so his reaction to the news wasn't as emotional as Oliver's but it did raise some questions. If she was alive, should Laurel and Mr. Lance know since they both hit pretty hard spots after her death. Also, where has she been all these years, Oliver told him that he saw her on the island again for a year but then what about the other 3. Where did she end up and how did she become so well trained. All good questions, that would need to be answered.

Naruto got up from his desk, having written and re-arranging the story to make it flow better, he went to get a drink and a snack from the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and decided to eat a cup of instant ramen to fill his stomach. After waiting for 3 minutes for the ramen to cook, he was sitting, happily eating his ramen while Kurama was chewing on a toad chew toy. Then his phone rang, he picked it up and saw that it was Mr. Lance.

"Hey, Mr. Lance." Naruto answered, not expecting a call from him. "Is everything ok."

"No, not really Naruto. It's about Laurel." Lance said.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Naruto asked worried.

"I don't know. She got pulled over for a DUI last night and she hasn't been acting like herself lately." Lance said.

"I noticed that lately, after the Doll Maker, she's been in a weird funk." Naruto said.

"I know, but she won't open up to me. Since you're a good friend, maybe she will open up to you." Lance said.

"Ok, Mr. Lance. Thanks for the heads up, I'll try and talk to Laurel. Maybe you should talk to Oliver too, Laurel may need all the friends she can get." Naruto said.

"Right, thanks again Naruto." Lance said as he hung up.

Naruto put down his phone and sat in his chair, thinking about what Lance told him. Laurel was acting different, before the Doll Maker incident he knew that. She was a little more driven and trying to avoid her feelings about what happened to Tommy but after, something did change. Maybe it was just a natural reaction to the amount of stress and trauma she went through

If she was going through some hard times, maybe some time with friends could help. Naruto saved the work on his computer, got up to change into some better clothes to go out. He now wore dark blue jeans, an orange t-shirt with a blue long sleeve button up over it. He grabbed his jacket and keys and got in his Corvette to see Laurel at her office.

He drove through Starling, stopping by a coffee shop to pick up some coffee and cronuts for Laurel since he thought he could talk to her if they were having a coffee break. He drove up to the DA's office, parked and went up to the building. After getting clearance to enter, he walked through the building and saw Laurel at her desk working on some papers.

"Working hard Laurel." Laurel heard a voice say and looked up to see Naruto holding two cups of coffee and a pastry bag.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Laurel said happily as she got up and hugged Naruto.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought you could use a break." Naruto said setting down the coffee and cronut bag.

"That's really sweat of you Naruto, but I'm pretty busy right now—" "You are entitled to a break so your brain doesn't explode." Naruto interrupted her excuse.

"I know but I do have some work to do." Laurel told him.

"Ok but you do need a break after everything you've been through and some coffee and cronuts will help." Naruto said opening the bag and holding out a cronut.

Laurel contemplated what Naruto said while looking at the delicious cronut, "Ok, but just coffee and cronut's and then I can get back to work?" Laurel asked him.

"Scout's honor." Naruto said jokingly while also saluting her.

"Ok." Laurel said as she grabbed the cronut and coffee and sat in her chair and relaxed.

Naruto grabbed a chair and they both drank coffee and ate cronuts, enjoying some nice quiet time as they talked about what was going on. Naruto asked her about the cases she was working on and Laurel ask him about his next book and his dating Felicity.

When the coffee and cronuts were just about done, Naruto decided to talk about the DUI last night.

"So Laurel, everything all right with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Laurel asked.

"Well, it's just that I heard about what happened last night, the DUI." Naruto said as Laurel's eyes widened realizing where the conversation was going.

"Oh my god, did my dad call you?" Laurel said.

"Yes, but I did want to ask you how your doing? I don't think I remember a time when you got so drunk. Tommy sure and me sometimes, but never you." Naruto said with concern.

"Look last night I just had one too many glasses of wine at dinner. Not enough of a problem for my father to blow it out of proportion and call in friends to start an intervention." Laurel told him.

"Easy Laurel, he was just worried about you. I would be too, if someone close to me got a DUI. I just want to make sure that you're ok considering everything you've been through lately." Naruto said.

"Good, because I am." Laurel said.

"Ok, and just so you know, if you ever want to talk I'm always her." Naruto told her.

"Thanks, Naruto and thanks for the coffee and cronuts. I should get back to work." Laurel said.

"Ok, I'll see you another time then Laurel." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Laurel said as she hugged Naruto goodbye.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and left. He was thinking about what Laurel said and he could tell that there was more going on and she wasn't telling him. With everything that she has been through, the stress and trauma must have gotten to her. And it isn't exactly easy to open up to people about the trauma you've been through when keeping it to yourself and dulling the pain with alcohol. She can continue to deny that nothing is wrong and keep all of the pain inside but eventually something would happen that would cause all of the pain to come out and he hoped that he could get her to open up before that.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver drove up to Verdant as a stop before he heads to the guns for cash event. He was walking through the entrance when heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Sarah there looking like she wanted to talk. He led her into the club which was empty and when he closed the doors he saw that she was nervous.

"Did you tell my family that I'm alive?" Sarah asked.

"No." Oliver said as Sarah then made her way to leave but Oliver stopped her. "Sarah. I saw you die."

"Not the first time that's happened, right?" Sarah said. "And I thought you were dead, too. What happened to Slade?" Sarah asked.

Oliver not wanting to answer that kept the subject about her, "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." Sarah replied.

"That's not an answer." Oliver said.

"Well it's the one your getting. About a year ago, I started hearing tales of the Starling City Vigilante. The man in the Green Hood. I knew it was you." Sarah said.

"I had never known you as much of a fighter. Where did you pick that up?" Oliver asked.

"I met some rough people. Thought I should get rougher, too." Sara said.

"Sarah. Why did you come back?" Oliver asked.

"The Earthquake." Sarah told him.

"Because you wanted to make sure your family was safe." Oliver said. "But now your still here watching over them. Protecting them. So, did you come here to make sure I didn't tell them? Or because you were hoping I had?"

Then they heard the door knock, "I'll get rid of them." Oliver told Sarah as he went to answer the knock with Sarah staying inside.

Oliver opened the door and saw that it was Mr. Lance waiting for him.

"Mr. Lance?" Oliver said surprised he was here.

"Hi." Lance said with Sarah inside shocked her father was here.

"Something I can help you with?" Oliver asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm here about my daughter." Lance said as Oliver was nervous that he knew about Sarah. "Laurel."

"Is she ok?" Oliver asked with Sarah listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, well, no, she's not. She got pulled over for a DUI last night. I tried talking to her about it, but… she wasn't hearing me." Lance told him.

"I—I saw her the other night. She… didn't seem like herself." Oliver said.

"No, I know. She seems like me." Lance said as he exhaled. "I don't know if you know, but when you and Sarah disappeared, I hit the bottle pretty hard. I know the two of you are friends. I already told Naruto about her, but she right now she needs all the friends she can get. Maybe talk to her."

"Sure." Oliver said as Lance was leaving. "Mr. Lance?"

"Yeah?" Lance said.

"Um… I'd be happy to talk to Laurel." Oliver said wanting to tell him about Sarah but decided against it.

"Thanks." Lance told him as he left.

When he did, Oliver went back in the club to see that Sarah was gone. He then decided that if he couldn't talk to her he should go see Laurel.

In Starling City, Laurel was peacefully walking through a nice park area with a coffee in her hand when Oliver came up behind her.

"Oliver. Hi." Laurel said as she saw Oliver walk up next to her. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. Is everything ok?" Oliver said.

Laurel scoffed knowing where the conversation was going, "You've got to be kidding me. My dad went to you too? I get Naruto but you as well. He spent the last six years cursing your name, and now you're what, gossip buddies?"

"Laurel. He's worried about you." Oliver told her.

"Perfect. A recovering alcoholic and former party boy trying to tell me how to live my life. Don't you see the hypocrisy there?" Laurel said.

"What I see is somebody that both of us care for having a rough go for it." Oliver said.

"Do you know how many times I've had to pull my dad out of a bar? Or how many nights I've had to drive him home where he's passed out in my back seat? He's the one with the problem. Not me. Just because he can't cope with losing Sarah doesn't mean I can't handle my life. Feel free to tell him that during the next chit chat." Laurel said as she left leaving Oliver to know that there was something wrong with her but she was being very defensive.

Line Break xxxxx Flashback

_Much has changed for Oliver after he and Slade went to find a vantage point to find where the pirates came from. They soon discovered that there was a freighter a few miles off the coast of the island and that they were in fact violent. They then fired off mortar rounds at their camp and Oliver and Slade ran to save Shado. Unfortunately that didn't work as the mortar rounds did their damage and Slade was left burned and scarred while Oliver knocked out with Shado possibly dead. _

_Oliver then woke up on the freighter itself and was one of the many prisoner of the captain. Then the captain asked Oliver questions but when Oliver didn't answer he shot him in the side and left him in pain. Oliver then discovered with the help of one of the other prisoners that he was shot to see if he was strong enough to want to live. If he was then he would have to dig the bullet out and stitch himself together. Oliver, not wanting to die, did so._

_We find Oliver, resting on the cot in the prison cell with bloodied rags and medical tools in a nearby bin when the captain came back. The captain then saw Oliver's poorly stitched bullet wound. _

" _Sewing is not your strong suit." The captain said as Oliver held up the bullet that was in his body. "Now we can talk. For two years… my crew and I have been looking for a grave site. Did you find the graves? Were the bodies… odd? The bones misshapen?" The captain saw that Oliver seem to understand what he was saying and then talked into his walkie talkie, "This is the right island." _

_The captain then left, leaving Oliver wondering what the bodies had to do with anything and who the captain was talking to._

Line Break xxxxx End flashback

In the glades, in an open area underneath one of the bridges was the guns for cash event. Tents were set up where people would drop off their guns to the volunteers at the event for money. Police were stationed everywhere considering that it was an event that dealt with guns so in case any idiot had any ideas, they would be there. Among the people turning over their weapons was Roy Harper, handing over a gab of guns.

"Looks like we got a Colt 1911, Jennings .32, and a K-frame revolver. Um… we'll give you $250 for the lot." The worker told Roy.

"Keep it." Roy said as he left and saw Thea there with her arms crossed.

"Do I even want to know there you got those guns?" Thea asked.

"They're from the old days. I told you. Look, now more being a criminal. No more being a hero. Just Roy Harper. Bus boy and boyfriend." Roy told her as she smiled and were about to kiss when Sin interrupted.

"Yo, Abercrombie." Sin yelled as Roy and Thea saw Sin. "Where's your manners?"

"Sin. This is Thea. Thea, this is Sin." Roy introduced them as Thea was a little confused on who the girl was.

"Thea Queen?" Sin asked. "Look at you, rolling with royalty. By the way, the salad fork's the small one." She joked.

"It was good to see you again." Roy said as Sin leaned in closer.

"She doesn't know you're the vigilante's delivery boy, does she?" Sin whispered to Roy so Thea didn't them. "Nice to meet you, your highness." Sin said to Thea as she left.

"You too." Thea said. "So how do you know her?" Thea asked.

"From around." Roy replied as the two walked and talked.

Oliver was observing the event when Sebastian Blood walked up behind him.

"You don't show up when you say you will, and when you promise not too, here you are." Sebastian said.

"It's going well?" Oliver asked.

"Last check, we've taken in over 200 guns in only 3 hours." Sebastian said as Oliver nodded. "Try not to look so happy about it."

"A lot on my mind, Alderman." Oliver said.

"My job is to help the people in this city with their problems." Sebastian told him as Oliver decided to get some advice.

"Two people that are very important to me are… having a tough time. Sister, actually. And neither one of them is making it very easy for me to help them." Oliver told Sebastian.

Sebastian then thought for a second, "Sooner or later, we all go through a crucible. I'm guessing yours was that island. Most believe that there are two types of people who go into a crucible. The ones who grow stronger from the experience and survive it, and the ones who die. But there's a third type. The ones who learn to love the fire. They choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain when it's all you know anymore. That's why I'm on the clock to help this city. Before it becomes used to living like this."

"Living is not for the weak." Oliver said as Sebastian looked at him. "An old friend of mine once told me that."

"That's a wise friend." Sebastian said.

Then a large pickup truck came driving in fast with two men in the back firing guns as the people in the crowd ducked and found cover. The truck barreled through the police barricade and stopped in the middle of the cash for guns event with the Mayor in the back with two armed gangbangers with rifles. The police drew their guns ready to fire as it was a standoff as the Mayor spoke.

"Listen up people. This is your Mayor speaking. Now I don't recall this here event being sanctioned. What happens in the Glades only happens if I allow it." The Mayor told everyone.

"You're not the leader of this community!" Blood yelled at him as he walked up. "You don't speak for these people!"

"And neither do you. Not anymore." The Mayor said as he signaled his men to open fire.

Oliver grabbed Sebastian and ducked behind a police car as the gangbangers fired on the crowd. The police fired back as some innocents were caught in the crossfire. Oliver peeked over the car and to the side he saw Naruto, in his Kitsune outfit, vault over some parked cars and threw some shurikens to knock the guns out of their hands. Then he jumped off a car and kicked the Mayor and the two gangbangers off the truck. The gangbangers got up to fight Kitsune but Naruto easily took care of them. He blocked their sloppy punches and twisted their arms, knocked them into each other and then back flipped with his feet hitting them on the head knocking them out. But while he was fighting them, the Mayor scrambled back into the truck, picked up a rifle and shot at Kitsune. Naruto then quickly jumped over a car and took cover and the Mayor fired at him and the truck drove away.

Oliver looked over to where Naruto was and saw he was gone. He then ran over to Thea, to see if she was ok.

"Hey! Are you ok? Are you hit?" Oliver asked.

"No." Thea said as Oliver checked on other people and the police arrested the gangbangers on the ground. Thea and Roy heard a groan of pain and saw Sin holding her stomach.

"Hey Sin, you alright?" Roy asked.

"All's good." Sin replied but removed her hand from her stomach to show blood. Roy ran over to and saw the blood.

"Go get help!" Roy told Thea as she did.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver, Naruto, Diggle and Felicity were in the Arrow cave, watching the news coverage of the shoot out at the cash for guns event. Naruto was still in his Kitsune outfit with his hood down, as Oliver thanked him for being there but Naruto was beating himself up for showing up late because innocent people got hurt. Felicity comforted Naruto, telling him he saved a lot more by showing up then if he didn't. Naruto thought the guns for cash might draw attention and was near the event with his costume in a bag, just in case.

"The shooting in the Glades was committed by the gang leader known only as "The Mayor" who, until now, has never been seen in public. We do want to warn our audience that some of these images are graphic." The news lady said as Felicity quickly got to work on identifying the Mayor.

"The coward finally decided to show his face." Diggle said.

"Vanity is going to cost him." Naruto said determined to bring him down.

"I borrowed the FBI's facial recognition software." Felicity said as the computer quickly got a match. "Got a match. Xavier Reed."

"Did Mr. Reed serve in the military?" Oliver asked.

"No military history." Felicity searched.

"Family members?" Oliver asked.

"Reed was in and out of foster care his whole life. Wait, hold on. In 1996, Reed spend three years with a foster family and their son, Ezra Barnes. He served three tours in Iraq. He's stateside now." Felicity told them.

"20 bucks says he was stationed at Camp Kirby." Diggle said.

"Pay the man. The Mayor's foster brother is assigned to a weapon's convoy that carries Scar 16's by truck. The convoy's scheduled to come through Starling City tonight." Felicity said.

"FN Scar 16's are military assault weapons with grenade launchers. The Mayor gets a hold of these, you guys, it's game over." Diggle told them.

"He won't" Oliver said as he grabbed his bow and Naruto sheathed his katanas.

At the Glades hospital, Sin was resting in a room after surgery. Roy and Thea were still there as the doctor went up to them.

"The bullet penetrated her anterior abdomen. We were able to remove most of the fragments. Well know in a few hours." The Doctor told Roy as he left.

Thea then walked up to Roy, "Hey. I'm going to stick around, in case she wakes up." Roy told her.

"Is it ok if I stick around with you" Thea asked as Roy nodded yes. "I mean you saved her life, Roy. I guess you can't stop being a hero, can you?" Thea said.

Outside the hospital window to Sin's room was Sarah in her black outfit, watching over her friend. She then heard an arrow hit the wall next to her and looked to see that it had a grapple line connected on it. She then swung down the grapple line and landed where the Arrow and Kitsune were there waiting for her.

"**I want to see how you do in a real fight." **Oliver said.

"**Good. I was looking for a fight."** Sarah said.

They were looking over at the weapons convoy that was carrying the Scar 16's through Starling City. They would follow it and the convoy would lead them to the Mayor. The convoy drove into an empty parking lot underneath one of the bridges in the Glades where the Mayor and his gang was waiting for it. The military officers assigned to the convoy stopped the trucks and got out of the vehicles.

The Mayor's foster brother walked up to the Mayor, "They're with me." He said pointing to the 6 men behind him. "He wasn't." Showing the dead soldier in the back of the truck.

The Mayor and his brother both laughed as they hugged it out. "You're done being all you can be." His brother then handed him a Scar 16, "Ahh. You and I are going to own this town. Now let's see what this bad boy can do." The Mayor said as he loaded the rifle. They then heard a noise behind them and turned to see the Canary with her bo staff out and the Kitsune with one sword out, engaging the corrupt military officers.

Canary smacked two officers with her bo staff, hitting the back of their knees and finishing with a smack to the face while Kitsune took on three with his katana in one hand and a kunai in reverse grip in the other. He would dodge and parry punches while being sure to slice vulnerable tendons or arteries so that the officers would drop down.

"Load up the weapons now!" The Mayor told his gang as some when to get the weapons while others went to fight the vigilante's. Canary finished taking out the two guards with strikes to the face and then swung and took out two running gangbangers. Kitsune took out the three soldiers and spin kicked the fourth knocking him out. Two gangbangers moving to the truck were struck with arrow's in their shoulders and fell to the ground in pain as the third shot at the Arrow who dropped down from the roof of a building and landed on concrete railing. He took cover as the gangbanger kept shooting and then jumped on the roof of the truck and slid down to the ground, punching the gangbanger in the face three times, knocking him on the ground as he rejoined Canary and Kitsune.

"**Behind you." **Canary said.

They turned to see the Mayor with a rifle. "Old school weapon. Respect. But can your arrows do this?" He asked as he launched the grenade launcher on the rifle and the Arrow shot an arrow at the grenade causing it to explode in the air and pushing the three vigilante's onto the ground from the explosion. The groaned in pain as some of the gangbangers got back up, Arrow saw the Canary's bo staff on the ground. Kitsune saw it too and saw the gangbangers moving behind Arrow and nodded at Oliver. He kicked it up to Oliver who caught it and then spun and struck on the gangbangers in the face with the staff and took out the other's leg. Then he knocked a third in the face with the staff and spun around ready to take out the Mayor's foster brother who had a gun but before he could strike he was taken out with an arrow to the back, courtesy of the Canary.

Oliver and Sarah traded weapons, with Oliver smiling about how she was pretty good. Kitsune then walked up to them, "**Nice work. Now we have one more loose end to deal with." **Kitsune said as they nodded and moved to take out the Mayor.

The Mayor was walking with his rifle ready, looking for the vigilante's. "Come on, where are you?" he said. He then turned around and saw the Canary but before he could shoot, she hit him in the back causing him to stagger forward, then kicked out the back of his knee causing him to fall on his knees and then Canary held his head with her bo staff, ready to break his neck.

He groaned in pain, **"You hurt a friend of mine." **Sarah said.

"**Let him go." **Naruto told her.

"**You can't save a city with forgiveness." **She told them.

"**You don't have to forgive him. But you do have to let him live."** Oliver said.

Sarah ultimately let him go, as the Mayor gasped for air, "Bitch. I knew you didn't have it in you." The Mayor told her.

Sarah then chocked him again with her bo staff and then knocked him across the head, knocking him unconscious.

"**I really don't like that word."** She said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Oliver was in his office at Queen Consolidated watching the local news coverage.

"Demonstrations opposing the construction of the new Star Lab's particle accelerator have reached a fever pitch with five more protestors being arrested. In other news, the recent cash for guns event held in the Glades is credited for getting over 800 weapons off the streets. Still a mystery—the anonymous donor whose generous donation funded the event." The news reported said as Oliver turned the news off as Sebastian Blood walked in.

"I guess it's true what they say—one man can change the world." Sebastian said to Oliver.

"I'll leave changing the world to you, Alderman." Oliver said.

"I'm only in the world because of you. Thank you." Sebastian said as they shook hands.

"I was just acting on instinct." Oliver said.

"It wasn't instinct. It was strength." Blood said.

"I see the signs and the graffiti; 'Blood for Mayor'. Now that the 'Mayor' is in jail, maybe you should run." Oliver said.

"There is more than one way to save a city." Blood said as he pat Oliver on the shoulder and left.

As night came over Starling, Naruto who was currently in his apartment, was watching some movies on the couch with Felicity next to him, laying her head on his chest while Kurama was sleeping on his cushion. Naruto smiled as he looked down on Felicity relaxing and chuckled as he saw her cute yawn.

"It's getting late Felicity, maybe you should think about getting home soon." Naruto said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe, or maybe I could spend the night." Felicity said as Naruto looked at her. "Not like that, I just don't want to get up and drive so is it alright if I sleep here tonight?" She asked cutely.

"Sure, no problem. Here let me get you some clothes to change into." Naruto said as he and Felicity got up off the couch, waking Kurama. Kurama then went into Naruto's room, got comfy on his spot near Naruto's bed. Naruto then came out with shorts and a spare t-shirt. "Here they may be a bit big but there comfy."

"Thanks." Felicity told him as she went to get changed in the bathroom.

Naruto pulled back the covers and then went over to pet Kurama on the head as Kurama was sleeping. He then heard the bathroom door open and saw Felicity with her hair down, glasses off and wearing the t-shirt and shorts that were too big for her but she still looked beautiful.

"Comfy?" Naruto asked.

"Very. And tired." Felicity said as she yawned.

"Yeah, well we've all been through a lot in the past few days so some rest should do us good." Naruto said as they got in the bed.

Naruto laid back with his head on a pillow and Felicity got next to him and put her head on his chest. Naruto kissed her on the head, "Good night Felicity." Naruto said.

"Good night, Naruto." Felicity said as they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Back at the hospital in the Glades, Roy and Thea have been at the hospital for hours and were sleeping when a doctor came out of Sin's room.

"Mr. Harper?" The doctor said as he woke them up.

"What's wrong, is she ok?" Roy asked.

The doctor nodded as he left. Roy then got up and went into Sin's room. He saw that she was awake, "Hey. You saved my life. I guess I have to keep your secret now, huh?" Sin said as Roy chuckled. Then Thea walked in, "You know you're dating a moron, right?" Sin told Thea and she chuckled.

"It's my first and last though of every day." Thea said as everyone chuckled.

"I like her." Sin said.

Sarah was outside the room, in normal clothes with a cap on her head as she was looking over Sin. She then left, knowing that Sin was ok but was with people, one of whom was Thea who would recognize her. As she was walking down the hall, she then saw Oliver who walked up to her.

"Your friend. I took care of her medical expenses." Oliver told her.

"Thank you." Sarah said. "Look, I don't want Thea to see me—" "What's your plan, Sarah?" Oliver asked, interrupted her. "Because right now, your just… well your whipping across rooftops and keeping watch over your family like some sort of ghost."

"We're both ghosts. We died on that island." Sarah said.

"But we didn't. We both lived. And… I get that you have been in pain so long that it probably just feels normal now. But you can let it go and come home." Oliver said as they were both getting very emotional. "I mean, I know that the earthquake brought you here, but your family kept you here. You have to tell them, Sarah. They need you."

"You told them that I died on "The Gambit." If they know the truth…" "They would never—they would never talk to me again. Not one of them." Oliver finished her sentence. "But it'd be worth it." Oliver told her as he held out his hand for her to take and she did and they both left the hospital.

Mr. Lance was in a group therapy session talking about Laurel. "My daughter's in trouble. She's, uh, she's been through some really terrible things. And… instead of facing up to them, she's running away from them." Lance said not knowing that Laurel was indeed drinking and using drugs. "She's losing herself in her work, and maybe even worse. She's my daughter, I just want her safe, I want to protect her. But I guess like we say in our meetings, more will be revealed." Lance said with a heavy heart.

Line Break xxxxx Flashback

_Oliver was in his cell on the freighter resting, when he heard some noise and looked up to see the captain opening his cell and some guards picked him up. _

"_Your days of screaming are just beginning." The Captain told him. The guards then pulled Oliver through the many hallways of the ship until they came upon a room and threw him in._

_Oliver fell to the ground in pain, he then heard footsteps coming up next to him, he leaned up to see the person to see a woman. Not just any woman but a very familiar one to him. _

_It was Sarah Lance, "The hell? Sarah?" Oliver asked in shocked. _

Line Break xxxxx End Flashback

In one abandoned warehouse in the Glades there was a figure strapped to a chair with a bag over his head and a bright light shinning on him. A person then entered the room and the light showed him to be Officer Dailey from the SCPD. He then took the bag off the strapped figure to reveal the Mayor.

"What the hell is this?" The Mayor asked. "This ain't the police station."

Officer Dailey smirked and move to the side to reveal another figure entering the room. This figure wore a grey trench coat with a blood red button up and had a skull mask on.

"**Hello Brother. Are you ready to serve?"** The figure asked.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" The Mayor asked.

"**This city is in chains, and I'm going to free it."** The figure said as he grabbed a syringe filled with a green liquid. "**But to do that, I need an army. An army of the strong."** Then he moved the syringe closer to the Mayor.

"Whoa, what's in that thing?!" The Mayor asked in fear.

"**A miracle**." The figure said as he injected the liquid into the Mayor's shoulder.

"Get that crap away from me!" The Mayor said as the needled pushed into his skin and the liquid entered his body.

"**Are you ready to serve?"** The figure asked as he pulled the syringe out.

Instantly after, the Mayor had a violent reaction to the substance. He seized up in pain, thrashed in the chair and yelled in pain as blood came out of his eyes. But soon he stopped and his head fell to the side and died.

The figure then removed the mask off his head to reveal himself to be Alderman Sebastian Blood. The Man who wants to help Starling City and Naruto's and Oliver's good friend. "Bring me another." He told Dailey.

"Yes, Brother Blood." Dailey said.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hoped you guys liked it. Sarah or the Canary is now introduced to Oliver and Naruto. The next chapter will deal with the League of Assassin's and how Team Arrow must deal with them to help Sarah. **

**Next Chapter, League of Assassins**

**Sorry it took awhile, I've been really busy getting ready to go back to college and haven't had much time to right. I doubt I will get much time during school but I will attempt to try and get one chapter for each story out in a week or two weeks, so bear with me, I'm not stopping, it's just going to take longer for updates. **

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, but no flames and if you didn't like it sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	8. League of Assassins

**Here is Chapter 6 based on the episode League of Assassins. Sarah or The Canary has returned to Starling City and when the League of Assassins target the Lance family, the three vigilantes must work together. Sarah's history with the League comes into the light and Oliver is shocked to find out. Enjoy!**

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

**League of Assassins**

_Six Years Earlier_

_The Queen's Gambit was sailing in the North China Sea at night. A storm ravaged the sea and it got worse by the second as rain poured down faster by the minute and thunder and lightning continued to fill the sky as more followed at a rapid pace. Inside the yacht was CEO of Queen Consolidated Robert Queen, some crewmen for the boat and Oliver Queen. But one of the new passengers who snuck onto the boat was Sarah Lance, youngest daughter of Quentin Lance and Laurel's younger sister. Even though Oliver was dating Laurel, he convinced Sarah to come on the boat with her, a bad decision but more on that later._

_Inside Oliver's room on the ship, Sarah was on his bed, wearing a thin robe to cover her lack of clothing except for her underwear while Oliver was sitting in chair getting more wine. She was on the phone with her father, keeping up the illusion that she was at college since he didn't know she was on the Queen's Gambit._

"_Yeah Dad, college is great. No, me and my new roommate totally hit it off. We're like besties. Ok, yeah dad, I got to get back to chem lab. Yes, it looks like I got a long night ahead of me." Sarah said as Oliver whispered to hang up. "Ok, love you dad, bye." She said as she hung up and chuckled. "Ollie. You are trouble." _

"_How is Detective Lance?" Oliver asked._

"_Ah, he's clueless as usual." She said as she drank the last of the wine in their glasses. "Guess I was thirsty." She said giving him the glass to fill up and heard the loud thunder. _

"_Did you hear that? 1,2,3…" Sarah counted as another sound of thunder came. "It's getting closer." She said._

"_That's not very scientific." Oliver told her as he sat on the bed with her handing her a wine glass. _

"_And what would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League drop out?" She asked._

"_I happen to know a lot about science. I know… fermentation. I know… biology." He said as they kissed. _

"_Mmmm. Laurel's going to kill me." Sarah said as the kiss ended. "She's so going to kill me."_

"_Your sister will never know. Just come here." Oliver said as he tackled her to the bed and they laughed. Then another loud thunder boom came. _

"_Ok, that one was really close." Sarah said in worry._

"_Sarah. We're going to be fine." Oliver said as they kissed. _

_Then they heard a loud moaning of steel and turned to see their wine glasses fall over and then next thing they know, their screaming as the bed and room was flipped to the side. Oliver groaned in pain as he got up from mess of items that feel on top of him when the room shifted. He saw Sarah on the floor near the door. He then saw the rushing water by the door and reached out to grabbed her._

"_SARA!" Oliver yelled as he reached for her but was too late as she was sucked under by the water. _

_Outside the ship and in the ocean, Sarah breached the water surface, gasping for air and screaming in panic over what just happened. She tried to keep herself afloat as the storm caused the heavy rain to hit her face, and the rushing ocean waves moved up and down, splashing and blinding her. She screamed for help as she was finally able to see the Gambit capsize and sink into the ocean._

"_OLIVER!" Sarah screamed. _

"Ahh!" Sarah yelled as she awoke from the nightmare. She steadied her breathing as she took in the surrounding of one of the spare rooms at the Queen Mansion.

Oliver was in the living room sitting on the couch watching a NBA game as he heard Sarah walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Can't sleep?" Oliver asked.

"I don't do well with my eyes closed. Hey thanks for letting me stay here. I know you got a lot going on with your mom." Sarah said.

"Thea's mostly staying at her boyfriend's. So… don't worry about anyone finding out that you're back." Oliver told her.

"Thanks for understanding." Sarah replied.

"I don't understand." Oliver told her. "You know, not a day goes by that your family doesn't miss you."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Because I missed you." Oliver said.

"I don't think they'll be as happy to see me as you think." Sarah said.

"How can you say that?" Oliver asked. "I know how hard it is to come home when you've been gone for so long."

"I'm guessing my father and Laurel weren't too happy to see you." Sarah said.

"[chuckles] No. No, not at first." Oliver said.

"I wasn't sure if you and she ever got back together." Sarah said.

"We tried. It's too much." Oliver told her.

"I guess some things, you know, it's better left in the past." Sarah said as she went back upstairs to sleep.

Line Break xxxxx

At Iron Heights prison, Oliver was walking through to meet with his mother about her trial.

"I'm done waiting for Mr. Queen. Lets get started." ADA Donner said as he and the Queens were waiting for Oliver to show up.

Then the guards unlocked the gates so Oliver walked in. "Sorry I'm late. There's an old friend… in town." Oliver said shocked to see Laurel with ADA Donner.

"I just finished explaining to your mother and sister that Miss Lance will be sitting second chair for the prosecution." Donner told Oliver.

"This is a conflict of interest. Miss Lance practically grew up in the Queen house." Moira's Lawyer said as Oliver was still shocked to see Laurel on his mothers case.

"I think you're overstating matters." ADA Donner replied.

"Oh, we'll see when I move to conflict Miss Lance off this case." Moira's Lawyer said.

"Maybe there won't be a case much longer." ADA Donner said as everyone was wondering what he meant. "I come here not just with Miss Lance, but also with a plea offer." He said handing them the plea offer paper.

"Life, with the possibility of parole." Laurel told them.

"[scoff] No. We are not pleading out. Mrs. Queen is innocent." Moira's Lawyer said.

"She aided and abetted 503 homicides." Donner said.

"Under duress from a homicidal maniac named Malcolm Merlyn. She also withdrew from the criminal conspiracy prior to its execution." The Lawyer said.

"Five minutes prior. With Malcolm Merlyn dead, a jury's going to want to have to blame someone." Donner said.

"If she doesn't take the deal, then she's facing the death penalty." Laurel said.

"Sound a lot like blackmail." Thea said.

"Try reality. And here's some more—we've subpoenaed over a decades' worth of phone messages, phone records, letters and emails. I'm willing to bet I find something that crushes your duress defense to powder." Donner said confidently.

"Mr. Donner… If you don't mind I'd like a few days to consider your offer." Moira asked him.

"Of course." Donner said as he and Laurel left.

"I'll be right back." Oliver whispered to his mother as he left to talk to Laurel.

Donner and Laurel left the prison and were in the parking lot walking to their cars when Oliver came up.

"Laurel?" Oliver said getting their attention as he stared at Donner signaling he wanted to talk to Laurel.

"I'll meet you at the car." Donner said as he left the two.

"You're prosecuting my mother?" Oliver asked her.

"I didn't ask for this case. I was assigned." Laurel said.

"So say no!" Oliver told her.

"It's a new job, Oliver. I don't have a lot of pull. And what pull I do have, I used to get that plea bargain for your mother." Laurel said.

"This was your idea? Life in prison?!" Oliver said.

"The D.A. is serious about the death penalty, Ollie. We both know what it's like to lose someone. So think about it and save your mother's life." Laurel said as she was about to leave but Oliver stopped her.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked her.

"In case I wasn't clear last week… I'm done answering that question." Laurel said as she left.

Sarah was back at the Queen Mansion looking at the photos that were up. She saw some old photos before they left on the Queen's Gambit. Some with Oliver and Laurel and some with Tommy. Others with the whole Queen family and then Sarah stopped on one photo. It was a picture of the Queen's Gambit and when she picked up the photo, she was hit with memories of when the Gambit capsized and how after it capsized and she was stuck in the ocean and floated through the series of islands where the boat was sailing through. She was tired and was about to give up hope until she saw a freighter in the distance and signaled it as the freighter's loud horn went off. She was knocked out of her flashback when Oliver came home.

"Sarah? Sarah." Oliver asked as he brought her out of her flashback. "You ok?" He asked as she put the photo down.

"How did everything go with your mother?" Sarah asked.

"I ran into your sister. She's working on the case." Oliver said.

"You didn't tell her…" "No." Oliver responded to her.

"I know a little something about keeping secrets and respecting them, even though I don't… totally understand why you're keeping yours." Oliver asked as Sarah didn't seem to want to answer. "Is this—is it because of what happened on the island?"

"No. After. There were things that I did; things that I had to do to survive. Things that there's no forgiveness for." Sarah told him.

"Well that's the thing about forgiveness—you can't get it until you ask for it." Oliver said.

Then out of nowhere the huge glass window above the railing to the second floor above the front door broke as a figure smashed through. He then jumped and flipped off the railing in front of Oliver and Sarah. The figure was dressed in all black with a special leather jacket and special vambraces with a black hoodie and face mask obscuring his face. He was wielding a short sword with a angled out guard. Oliver instantly recognized the figure since he was dressed exactly like Malcolm Merlyn's Dark Archer Persona.

"Merlyn?" Oliver asked as the figure attacked them.

He slashed at the two causing them to separate but Oliver was able to kick out his knee and Sarah punched him. But the figure regained composure and slashed and kicked the two causing the two to dodge and back away from the figure. Both grappled and blocked attacks and pushed the figure back as Oliver and Sarah ran into the living room with the figure chasing them. As soon as they entered the living room, Sarah jumped up and grabbed the curtain pole in the doorway and used it as a fighting staff.

Sarah was able to use the staff to deflect the sword strikes, smashing some of the vases and furniture that was in the room. Sarah and Oliver were able to land some hits as they dodged slashes and punches but then when Sarah attempted to swipe with her staff, the figure sliced off the edge and smacked Oliver with it and then whacked Sarah in the face with it and punched her three times in the face pushing her to the ground. Oliver grabbed a candle holder to block a sword strike and hit the figure in the stomach. But when Oliver ducked under a strike, the figure kicked a rising Sarah in the face, knocking her to the ground again. Oliver saw this and smacked the figures knee out from under him. The figure tried to slash Oliver but Oliver grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, over the couch and on top of the coffee table and lamp stands causing them to break.

The figure groaned in pain as Oliver pushed him against the couch and yanked off his hoodie to reveal a man of Arabic nationality breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked him.

"Just a warrior. Like you." The man said as Oliver missed that the man was looking at Sarah.

"Why are you dressed like Malcolm Merlyn? Huh, who sent you?!" Oliver ordered as the man took a throwing knife and threw it at the chandelier, knocking it to the ground. Sarah rolled out of the way as it smashed to the ground. Oliver turned back to the man to see him gone.

Line Break xxxxx

After the break in and attack at the mansion, Oliver took Sarah to the Arrow Cave. Oliver was at a desk, working on a project while Sarah was walking around, looking at the various things Oliver had set up, including the computers, arrows and the costumes. She was also interested in the swords and second costume in the glass display case.

"I remember the first time I saw this hood. Shado was wearing it." Sarah said as she looked at Oliver's Arrow costume. She then looked at Kitsune's costume next to his. "Not a fan of the color scheme, but not bad. Your sidekick's got skill." Sarah said as she was looking at Kitsune's costume and his swords.

"He's not my sidekick, we're partners." Oliver told her.

"Well this is quite the set up that you got here. Where you were launching your one man war for Starling." Sarah said.

Oliver then heard the door to the cave open as everyone came in. "I'm not one man." Oliver said pointing to Diggle, Felicity who had Kurama in her arms and Naruto walk in. "These are my friends. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. And this is Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune." Oliver said as Kurama growled a little at not being introduced. "And this is Kurama, guys this is Sarah."

"Welcome home, Sarah." Diggle said.

"I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore. I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad your alive." Felicity said as Kurama barked.

"Your cute." Sarah told her.

"Nice to meet you. It's nice to see the woman behind mask." Naruto told her.

"Likewise." Sarah replied as Oliver got up.

"We just had an uninvited guest in the Queen Mansion. Trained. Highly skilled. And he was dressed like Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver told them which got their attention.

"Well, last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart." Diggle said.

"It wasn't him. It was a follower, or an underling bent on revenge, whoever it was…. He knows who I am." Oliver said as he handed Felicity a bag of dirt.

"Gee, I didn't get you a bag of dirt." Felicity replied.

"I found it in the house. Copycat Merlyn tracked it in. I want you to analyze it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him." Oliver told her.

"Then what?" She replied.

"If this pretender wants to follow Malcolm Merlyn so badly, he can follow him right into a grave." Oliver said as Diggle and Felicity nodded. Naruto was looking at Sarah and noticed that she seemed to be apprehensive when Oliver talked about tracking the attacker. She was hiding something. "Sarah, we'll find this guy." Oliver said.

"Something tells me that she doesn't want us to." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him weird but Sarah turned to him, knowing she needed to tell them her secret.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked Naruto.

"He wasn't after you Oliver. He's after me." Sarah said.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked.

"He's called Al Ow-al. '_the first'_. And he's a member of the league of Assassins." Sarah said as Oliver reeled back from what she said and Naruto just got a headache from hearing this.

"Oh, shit." Naruto said putting his head in his hands.

"The League of Assassins?! I thought they were a myth." Diggle said.

"What's the league of Assassins? And please, don't say it's a league made up of assassins." Felicity said.

"No, it's and urban legend. I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. Thought he was smoking what he was selling." Diggle said.

"Oh, they're real Diggle. And if they are in Starling City, this whole situation just got a lot more complicated." Naruto said in frustration.

"I tried to tell you, Ollie, but you wouldn't listen." Sarah said.

"That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them." Oliver said.

"After the freighter, a member of the league rescued me; took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbatt. They remade me into what I am. And I swore them my allegiance." Sarah said.

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you now?" Diggle asked.

"Because I left. And there's only one way that you leave the league." Sarah said.

"Is that why you didn't want to see your family?" Oliver asked.

"A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a man named Suarez. He was a local diplomat. And I slit his throat, in his bed. And his kids… they found his body in the morning." Sarah told them, while she remember the horrors she committed. "I'm a murderer, Ollie. You think that my family will be happy to see me?" She asked.

Oliver's phone then stared to vibrate as he got a text form Thea asking where he was. "I have to go to Iron Heights. Felicity, I need you to find this Al Ow-al." He told her as Felicity nodded and Oliver left.

Line Break xxxxx Flash Back

_Sarah was floating on the broken door from the Gambit for a long time until she saw the freighter. The crew rescued her and brought her aboard. They were a mix of different nationalities with the captain of African American descent probably Somalia. They were carrying side arms as the Captain and another crew man escorted Sarah through the ship. _

"_Thank you, Thank you." Sarah repeated to them, thanking them for the rescue. _

"_What were you doing out there?" The man asked._

"_The boat I was on, and we got caught in the storm." She said as the captain signaled the man and they grabbed her and started dragging her through the ship. "Wait, wait, Guys! Wait, Robert Queen, It was his boat, and he'll pay you whatever you want." She tried to beg them as they then brought her to the section of the ship that held prison cells. She saw the other prisoners and the armed guards walking on the catwalks above. Then she saw the open cell they were taking her to. _

"_Please No!" She begged them as they through her into the cell and locked it and left. She yelled and begged them to let her go but they ignored and her and walked away. _

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver was at Iron Heights prison where he found out that his Mother was actually considering taking the deal. Life in prison with the possibility of parole. She was adamant about this saying that even though she was innocent, she didn't believe the jury would believe her and that she deserved to stay in. Thea was going crazy that her mother would spend the rest of her life in jail. Oliver knew his mother was hiding something and hoped she would tell him but she just said to get Thea to agree with her decision.

Back at the Arrow cave, Diggle, Felicity, Sarah and Naruto were talking. Felicity was busy running some tests on the dirt and Sarah was helping her while Naruto was busy sharpening his mother's sword and Diggle was going to talk to him.

"So Naruto, I couldn't help but notice your reaction to the League of Assassins." Diggle said which caused Felicity and Sarah to turn to him.

"Ha, you picked up on that, did you?" Naruto said.

"You face Malcolm Merlyn before?" Felicity asked.

"No, not him but I did meet the league. It was when I was in Europe two years ago." Naruto told them.

"Europe?" Sarah asked.

"After my parents… death, they left me a message. It had a recording of the man who killed them." Naruto said.

"Oh my god." Diggle said.

"On the recording… the killer was a mercenary, he was hired to kill my parents." Naruto said, remembering the time he listened the audio file his parents recorded before their death.

"A mercenary?" Sarah asked.

"My parents made a lot of enemies all around the globe. I guess when they retired, their past came back to haunt them. So soon after I got the audio file, I left for Europe. On the file, the merc said someone from Bialya ordered the hit on my parents." Naruto said.

"Bialya, as in the war torn dictator nation." Felicity asked.

"Yup. I spent months trying to track down the person responsible, finding any kind of leads or sources that could tell me who ordered the hit, but Bialya keeps their information close to the chest." Naruto said as everyone was engrossed in his story. "So I decided on the next best thing, find the merc who killed my parents and make him tell me who ordered the hit. I hacked into the police's computers and found any details on my parents death that could help me and found out that the bullets used are exactly the same as the bullets used in high profile assassinations in Europe."

"The mercenary left a trail." Diggle said.

"A dirty and bloodied trail. I _borrowed_ some Interpol records on the assassinations, trying to find any leads on the mercenary. They lead me to, England, France, Russia, Germany, Poland. This Merc got around. When I was in England, tracking some leads, I stumbled upon the League of Assassins." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"When I was in London, I was at a public hearing for a US government Liaison to Interpol. Catherine Cobert, she was there to help the Interpol bring down a psychotic lunatic terrorizing London. Anarchy, he was called, he was launching terrorist attacks against the government and especially Interpol." Naruto said. (**Anarchy from Batman: Arkham Origins**)

"I remember Anarchy, he was a psycho from Gotham. He was trying to blow up several different building during Christmas, but they arrested him." Felicity said.

"They did, but he had some help getting out and left for London. Cobert was sent over to help deal with the maniac because it would look bad if he US government couldn't keep a psychotic lunatic in jail. During the meeting a sniper tried to put a bullet through her skull." Naruto said.

"Tried… something tells me that a sword wielding hero intervened." Diggle said.

"Ha, I noticed a red laser sight on her head and moved to save her. The next night, I was on patrol, figuring that the assassin would try again, and I was right. I intercepted the assassin on his way to Cobert's hotel and saw the Assassin's attack her in her room. I engaged them and when Interpol arrived, they left and I went after them. We jumped over roof tops and when I was finally able to slow them down, I saw who they were." Naruto said.

"Who were they?" Sarah asked.

"Sandra Woosan and David Cain." Naruto said as Sarah was shocked to hear those two names.

"Wait David Cain, I heard about him, he is one of the world's deadliest assassins. He's one of the most wanted men in the entire world." Diggle said.

"And he earned that title. He was not easy opponent and then there was the other." Naruto said.

"Sandra Woosan, who is she?" Felicity asked.

"Lady Shiva." Sarah said causing Diggles' eyes to widen.

"Lady Shiva?" Felicity asked.

"Lady Shiva, without a doubt, one of the best martial artists in the world. And a deadly assassin." Naruto said.

"Lady Shiva is one of the most revered members of the league. She's hasn't failed a contract or lost a fight, ever." Sarah said.

"Shiva and Cain were hired by Anarchy to take out Cobert. But after I stopped them for the second time, it was personal. They were insulted that a _kid_ as Cain called me foiled their plans, twice." Naruto said.

"Something tells me that they were angry." Diggle said.

"That's an understatement. Cain wasn't as bad, but Shiva," Naruto exhaled remembering the difficult fight against her, "She earned the praise of the best Martial artist in the world. The fight dragged on for hours. I could have fought either one of them on their own but together… I'm good but against two of the worlds deadliest assassins, the fight dragged on longer then I would have wanted. It was when the sun came over the horizon that the fight ended. I was able to knick Cain in the shoulder with my kunai and slash the back of his knee. It gave me the opportunity to throw him off the roof of a building which ended the fight. The police came to the disturbance and arrested Cain while Shiva disappeared." Naruto said.

"Then what happened?" Diggle asked.

"Cain was taken to Interpol lock up, but apparently before he could brought before a court he was dead. Cyanide, I guess the League doesn't want anyone to spill their secrets." Naruto said.

"And Lady Shiva?" Felicity asked.

"She disappeared, she vanished after I threw Cain off the roof and the cops showed up. I stayed in London for the next few days, just to make sure she didn't show up again and when Cobert finally caught Anarchy I guess the contract was done." Naruto said.

"Shiva was furious about her defeat. You intervention in the assassination contract was the only contract she couldn't complete." Sarah said.

"Ha, well next time we meet, I'll be ready." Naruto said as he sheathed his mother's sword and placed it back on the rack.

After Naruto told them of what happened, Felicity and Sarah went back to working on the sample of dirt that Oliver gave her.

"Sorry if I upset you before." Sarah said as she moved next to Felicity and pet Kurama who was sitting on the table.

"We all join clubs we wish we hadn't. It took me a year to get out of that gym membership." Felicity said as Sarah chuckled.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"For what?" Felicity asked.

"Not making me fell like what I am." Sarah said. "Oliver's luck to have you guys as friends. He hasn't always had the best luck in that area."

"I have experience, my boyfriend is an author/sword wielding vigilante so I don't judge." Felicity joked.

"I heard that." Naruto said causing Felicity and Sarah to chuckled.

Oliver then descended the stairs and entered the Arrow cave still upset about what transpired with his mother.

"How'd it go with your mother?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"Not well. Have you found somebody for me to hit yet?" Oliver asked as he, Felicity and Naruto moved to the computers.

"Could be. Spectro analysis of the dirt from your house had trace amounts of Aldicarb in them." Naruto told him.

"What?" Oliver replied.

"It's a pesticide. Starling city use to have it's own Aldicarb plant, but per the EPA it was shut down three years ago." Felicity told him.

"What's it being used for now?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, it's abandoned. But my guess it's the home base to one League of Assassins assassin." Felicity said as Oliver went to get his bow.

"He will kill you." Sarah told Oliver.

"Like you, I am not that easy to get rid of." Oliver replied.

"This is my fight." Sarah told him.

"He made it my fight when he came into my house. And when he threatened someone that I care about." Oliver said as he went to get his hoodie and saw Naruto putting on his vambraces.

"Naruto, maybe you should stay back." Oliver told him.

"If you're worried about me, I'm flattered but don't be." Naruto said as he put on his jacket. "Malcolm Merlyn may be good, but I've faced better before… and lived." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. "Besides, partners stick together." Naruto said as Oliver chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx

In the abandoned Aldicarb plant there was one League of Assassins assassin as Felicity would put it. Al Ow-al was at a table, sharpening his sword against a rock. He checked to make sure it was sharp enough and then heard some movement and saw some lights flicker and smiled. He then quickly moved his hand behind his head to catch the arrow that was shot.

"Arrows. Such an ineffective projectile. I find it strange anyone still fears them." Al Ow-al said as he tossed the arrow to the side and walked through the factory.

"**I'll show you why—if you don't leave Sarah Lance alone. This is your only warning." **The Arrow said from somewhere in the factory.

"And it would be effective, were you to pose a threat to me." Al Ow-al said as he continued to walk through the factory. "You barely defeated Malcolm Merlyn at nearly the cost of your own life. What hope would you have against the man who trained him?" Al Ow-al said as he walked through the factory and eventually turned to see Oliver on the catwalk.

"**Helps that I didn't come alone**." Arrow said as Al Ow-al turned to see The Canary and Kitsune on the other catwalk with Canary's bo staff out and Kitsune wielding one of his katanas.

"Kitsune, Lady Shiva spoke of your skill. Personally I expected more." Al Ow-al said.

"**Then allow me to prove you wrong." **Kitsune said spinning his swords. Then Al Ow-al looked at Sarah.

"The child of Ra's al Ghul awaits your return." He said.

"**I'm not going back." **Sarah said.

"That's not your choice. I have orders to return you… alive or dead." Al Ow-al said.

"**You're not going to kill me." **She said.

"You overestimate your importance. Regardless you're coming back with us." He said.

"**Us**?" Oliver asked.

Al Ow-al smirked as he turned to Arrow, "Like you, I did not come alone." He said as three other members of the League of Assassins, came down from the rafters with two landing behind Canary and the third behind Kitsune. Sarah then spun around to engage her two opponents while Kitsune did the same as Arrow shot an arrow at Al Ow-al who deflected it with his sword, he then jumped and swung at him with his bow.

Oliver would swing, using his bow as a weapons, punching and blocking Al Ow-al's strikes and swipes. Arrow used his sword to block the sword, as the two moved through the narrow pathways of the factory. Sarah used her staff to block the attacks from the assassins. One used two tomahawk like weapons while the other used a short sword. She spun the staff at their heads causing them to duck so she was able to kick the person in front of her in the chest causing him to stagger back. She then used to staff to block a strike from behind and then kicked back as well. She then locked arms with the Assassin behind her and used her staff to push his body against the railing. He then pushed off and spun with his tomahawk and Sarah locked her staff with the edge. But he used the second one to his advantage, making her moved and try to duck away while her staff was locked. He was pushing her towards the other member who made her unlock her staff and break it into her escrima sticks. They then jumped over to the next platform where Kitsune and the third assassin were fighting.

The assassin was using a escrima stick which he extended into a staff with, hooked ends. Kitsune used his katana to strike as the assassin blocked and parried with his staff. The assassin held the longer weapon giving him the greater distance to keep Kitsune at bay, which made Kitsune careful with his attacks. When the assassin tried to stab, Kitsune spun to the side, grabbed the end of the staff and kicked the assassin in the chest causing him to stagger back. The assassin then tried to swing but Kitsune blocked it with his sword and then pushed back then slashed at the Assassin, putting him on the defensive. The Assassin then locked his spear end with Kitsune's katana. They warriors were in a lock but then Kitsune spun his katana so the blade was facing the ground, and jammed it in. The Katana got stuck and so did the spear. While the spear was stuck, Kitsune then spin kicked the Assassin square across the face, pushing him onto his back. Kitsune then yanked his Katana out of the ground and slashed at the Assassin who rolled out of the way.

Al Ow-al slashed a steam pipe, causing steam to explode out as he and Arrow continued to fight. He was then finally able to punch Al Ow-al straight across the face causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up and saw Kitsune spin kick the assassin in the face, knocking him to the floor but saw Sarah get sliced on the back and quickly shot an arrow, knocking the assassin's weapon out of his hand.

"**Kitsune**!" Arrow yelled as he drew a grapple Arrow. Naruto understood and launched his grapple launcher as Arrow shot one on the ceiling. They then rappelled up with Canary grabbing onto to Arrow as they broke through the ceiling.

"If you will not return willingly, you will stay to bury your family!" Al Ow-al yelled as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Sarah, Oliver and Naruto returned to the Arrow cave and Oliver was tending to and stitching Sarah's wound on her back from the slice. He was stitching her wound while Felicity watch, kind of grossed out over what was happening.

"You're not even flinching when he…" Felicity made the sewing motion as she tried to hold in her gagging from the wound.

"Pain and I came to a little understanding a few years back." Sarah said in a calm demeanor.

Oliver then finished up the sewing, "Done." He told her as he went to talk to Diggle and Naruto while Sarah changed.

"The League of Assassins. Why wouldn't she tell me what happened to her all those years ago?" Naruto asked Diggle, confused why she didn't tell him about the League.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't tell us what happened to you on the island." Diggle said as Oliver didn't seem to know what to say.

"We need to protect the Lances. I'll take Laurel." Oliver told everyone.

"What can I do?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. You're hurt, and you need to stay here." Oliver told her.

"What about my father?" Sarah asked.

"I'll go talk to Detective Lance." Felicity told Oliver.

"Tell him he needs to get out of town for a couple of days." Oliver told her.

Sarah then turned to Felicity, "Please don't tell him about me." Sarah pleaded.

"I can keep a secret. Just ask them." Felicity said poining to Oliver and Naruto.

Oliver and Naruto then walked over to put their costumes away. "You four are quite the team." Sarah told Diggle.

"We have our moments." Diggle said smilingly.

Line Break xxxxx Flash back

_Sarah was resting in her cell on the freighter. She then awoke to the sound of her cell door opening. Two men then entered the cell and grabbed her. She squirmed and protested, begging them to let her go. _

"_The more you struggle… the more it'll hurt." The man said as he dragged her to the group of men he assembled. _

"_Wait. Let her go." A man said. The men moved to reveal a average Caucasian man waking forward. _

"_You don't give me orders." The pirate said._

"_No, that would be the captain. But he works for me. Doesn't he?" The man asked as they let her go._

"_Help me, Please!" She begged him._

"_Come here." He told her as he took her with him away from the pirates.._

_Line Break xxxxx End of Flash back_

It was night and Officer Lance was heading home with some takeout. He was trying to talk to Laurel but she wasn't answering her phone.

"Laurel, listen, it's your father—again. Ok, now listen, I know you're still mad at me after what I said when you got pulled over last week, but it's not right, us not talking so please, just—just call me ok?" Lance said as he hung up.

"Detective Lance!" Felicity shouted as she walked up to him. "I knew you'd be getting home around now because your shift just ended. Which I knew because I kind of pinged your cell phone." Felicity told him.

"Miss Smoak." Lance said.

"You have cockroaches and they mean business." Felicity told him.

"Since when did you start making house call?" Lance asked.

Since you're in danger." Felicity said.

"I'm not afraid of cockroaches." Lance said.

"Yes, you're in real danger!" Felicity said, finally getting him to stop. "You need to get out of town for a couple days."

"Listen, I'm in danger every time I put on this uniform, so you're going to have to be a little more specific." Lance told her.

"There's an organization called the League of Assassins and three of its members are targeting you." Felicity said as Lance exhaled at her ridiculous claim. "It… sounded a little less crazy in my head."

"I doubt it." He said.

"Malcolm Merlyn was apparently a member. That should give you some sort of idea about the type of people we're dealing with." Felicity said.

"Ok, I'll bite. What did I do to piss them off?" He asked.

"That… um… is a really long story. You just… need to trust me. You're not safe here in Starling city." Felicity said.

"Smoak, nobody's safe, ok? Especially not us cops. We get shot at for a living. And my shift? It just ended." He told her as he went to his front door.

"Detective Lance" "Good-night." Lance told her as he closed his door.

"Wait you need to listen to me!" she shouted.

"Good night, Miss Smoak." Lance shouted back.

"So I guess this means you're not leaving town?" Felicity asked as he went inside.

Laurel was at the DA's office, turning off her computers and packing her stuff away to head home when Oliver walked in.

"Evening." He greeted Laurel.

"I should have said this earlier. But it's not appropriate for us to be discussing your mother's case." Laurel told him.

"Actually, I was in the neighborhood, so I though I would swing by and see if I could give you a ride home and maybe get a bite to eat." Oliver said.

"It's been a long day. I don't need an even longer night of you trying to talk me out of your mother's plea agreement." Laurel said as she was about to leave before Oliver stopped her.

"Laurel. I promise, this has nothing to do with my mother's case. You've had a rough couple of weeks. You really going to tell me you couldn't use a friend?" Oliver asked her as she smiled. "Come on." Oliver told her as they hooked arms and left.

Back at the Arrow Cave, Sarah, Naruto and Diggle were waiting as Felicity then walked in. "How'd it go?" Diggle asked.

"Badly. He either didn't believe me or didn't take me seriously. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have led with League of Assassins." Felicity said.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Sarah then came up with an idea as she grabbed her jacket on the desk. "What are you doing? Oliver told you to stay put." Diggle told her. "I thought you didn't want your father to know you're still alive" Diggle asked.

"I don't but it's better than him not being." Sarah asked as Diggle then grabbed his gun. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"With you." Diggle said as he loaded it. "I'm not letting you go out there without any back-up."

"Dig, you may be a three tour special forces veteran, but I was trained by the people that make the special forces look like a kindergarten glass. So step aside or get put down." Sarah threatened.

"It's your funeral, Sarah." Diggle said.

"It wouldn't be my first." Sarah said as she left.

"Oliver's not going to be happy." Felicity said.

"Don't worry, she won't be without backup." Naruto said as he grabbed his katanas.

Line Break xxxxx

Lance changed into his street clothes and left his apartment. He was walking down the street to his car but out of instinct, kept his eye out for anything suspicious. But it turns out there was nothing there and Felicity's paranoia got to him. He was about to unlock his car when he froze. He heard footsteps behind him and they were getting closer and closer. He then grabbed his gun, turned and pointed it at the figure who froze. The figure walked forward to reveal his daughter Sarah.

"No, it can't be. It can't be Sarah." Lance told himself, thinking he was hallucinating.

"It's me. It's Sarah. Daddy…" Sarah said as she slowly walked toward him with tears coming down her cheeks. "It's ok. It's ok." She said as she finally broke down crying and hugged him.

Lance then realized it wasn't a hallucination and cried tears of joy that his youngest daughter was alive. "Sara!" Lance said as he hugged her tight, not wanting this moment to be end.

After the emotional moment, Sarah and Lance were at a Chinese restaurant, drinking tea and talking. Sarah was talking Mandarin to the waitress who then left them alone.

"You speak Chinese now?" Lance asked shocked.

"Picked up a couple things in the past few years." Sarah told him.

"Yes. Why didn't you let us know that you were alive? I mean, your mother and I, we… we missed you. And your sister did, too. You know that, right?" Lance told her.

"I know you got divorced." Sarah said.

"Yeah. But it wasn't your fault. That was on me." Lance said.

"Because of me. I'm sorry." Sarah told him.

"It's all right. None of that matters now. You know why? Cause your home, sweetie, your home." He said as he kissed her forehead. Then some glass broke and Sarah immediately turned with a food knife in her hand. The waitress just dropped something and was freaked but Lance saw how quickly Sarah reacted.

Sarah then sat back down as her father was concerned. "Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"No, dad. You are." Sarah said as Lance finally understood what was going on.

"You sent Felicity Smoak to warn me to leave town. You know the Arrow and Kitsune." Lance said then made the stunning realization. "You're the girl in the mask. You've been kicking the crap out of creeps in the Glades. You've been home for weeks. Tell me something—If these Assassins, if they hadn't shown up, would you have every let us know you were alive?" Lance asked.

"No." Sarah said as Lance was taken back by her response.

"Felicity said that these guys were part of a league of something. What do they want with you?" Lance asked.

"What all assassins want—to terminate their objective." Sarah said.

"Oh, this is crazy." Lance said rubbing his forehead of the headache he just got.

"Dad, we have to go." Sarah told him.

"No, we are not going anywhere, not until you sit down and you tell me exactly what you've gotten yourself into." Lance told her.

"You are an amazing cop and you are strong and decent and honest. But these men, they will cut you down before you can lift a finger. Now please… come with me." Sarah begged him. Lance then grabbed his coat and followed her.

Line Break xxxxx Flash Back

_The man who saved Sarah from the pirates was leading her to a room. He opened the door to show a decent size bedroom for a ship._

"_I'm afraid it's not much, but, uh… it's home." He said as he let her in. _

_He then closed and locked the door behind them. "Why did you lock the door?" Sarah asked, as she was frightened at what might happen. _

"_No, no, no, no, no. It's not because… it's just a habit. My shipmates aren't exactly the nicest bunch. Please, come in. Have a seat." The man said as she sat on a chair and started to cry. _

_He moved over to her, "My name is Ivo. Dr. Anthony Ivo. And your are?" Ivo asked._

"_Sarah." She replied._

"_Nice to meet you, Sarah." Ivo said._

"_Why do you keep those people down there in those cells?" She asked._

"_It's my work. I need them." He said._

"_What work?" she asked._

"_I am going to save the human race, Sarah. Maybe you can help me." He asked._

_Line Break xxxxx _End Flash back

Oliver and Laurel finished up their dinner and now he was walking her to her apartment to make sure she would be ok.

"I noticed you didn't have a drink at dinner." Oliver told her.

"No, I didn't. So will you now admit that you and my father overreacted last week when you though I was becoming a drunk?" Laurel asked.

"I am prepared to admit that I care about you." Oliver said.

"Is that why you insisted on walking me to my door?" Laurel joked.

"You know me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Oliver said with a smile.

"This is safe." Laurel said as she kissed him. He kissed back but after a second or two he separated.

"Wow, I didn't think I was sending that message." Oliver said as Laurel understood what he said.

"No, no I got the message. I get it loud and clear every day. Run. Run away from Laurel, run as fast as you can." Laurel said.

"Laurel, come on—" "Sarah, she got on the gambit with you. My father, he—he climbed into a bottle. My mother, she—she climbed into her car and she drove away, and then Tommy… " Laurel said as she began to tear up. "What is so wrong with me that everybody leaves?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, I will never leave you." Oliver said as he now kissed her. "I just don't want to rush into this again and have us both regret it." Oliver said as Laurel smiled. She then turned to her apartment and saw the door was slightly open.

"I thought I locked that." Laurel said.

"Stay here." Oliver told her as he walked in. He saw that the lights were off and that nothing looked like it was touched but then saw something. He saw one of the League's daggers, stabbed into the wall as a warning.

"Ollie?" Laurel called out as he quickly grabbed the dagger and hid it. "Anything?"

"All good. Looks like nothing is missing. I have to go." Oliver told her.

"Listen about what I said—" "It's fine. Just stay here." Oliver told her as he kissed her head and left, missing Laurel take out a bottle of pills and take one.

"Felicity, Al Ow-al was at Laurel's place." He told her on his phone.

"What, is she ok?" She asked.

"She's fine. Looks like he moved out before we got there." Oliver said.

"But if Laurel's not his target… " "He's after Lance, and I need a location now." Oliver told her as she then tracked his phones GPS.

Sarah led her father into the clock house that she was using as her home base. He walked in to see the place set up with gear and she walked over to table set up with her weapons.

"Well, I can't believe I didn't think to look for you up here." Lance said.

"It's a good vantage point. You can see the whole city." Sarah told him.

"Like a bird on a wire." Lance said.

"Where I was, they have you choose a new name. I choose Ta-Er Sah-Fer. It's Arabic, for Canary." Sarah said.

"I bought you that Canary when you were ten." Lance said.

"I was as far from home as you can get, but I never forgot where I came from." Sarah said as she began to tear up, remembering her time away. "You know how they say the first thing you forget about somebody when they're gone is their voice? You can remember their face, and the way they move, but you can't hold on to the way they sound. I never forgot your voice, dad." Sarah told him as he hugged her.

"Sweetheart…" "We're out of time." Sarah said as they saw the four League of Assassin assassins. Sarah pulled out her bo staff while Lance got his gun.

"So this is where you wanted your father to die." Al Ow-al said.

"What the hell, Sarah. Who the hell are these guys?" Lance asked.

"Associates of your daughter, Officer Lance." Al Ow-al said.

"Well, she always did have the worst taste in friends." Lance said as he kept his gun on them.

"Did you really think we weren't going to find you?" Al Ow-al said as he drew his sword.

"No, we knew you would." Sarah said as Kitsune then jumped down from the roof and drew his sword.

"Now." Al Ow-al said as the other assassins attacked. One stepped on a trap which wrapped around his leg and pulled him up and dangled him upside down.

Lance shot at one of them who kept dodging his bullets and then climbed up to the ceiling to avoid the guns.

Kitsune fought the same assassin he fought in the factory. He used his Katana to block and parry spear strikes and then was able to punch him across the face and tripped him on his back "**I expected more from an Assassin."** Kitsune said as the assassin then got back up and fought.

Sarah fought Al Ow-al and broke her staff into her Escrima sticks. She ducked and dodged the sword strikes as she and Al Ow-al parried and blocked each other's attacks until she twirled and around him. She blocked three strikes to her body and then delivered hard strike to his face which pushed him on to his knew. As he got up, a nail gun on the wall shot nails into his leg, causing him to fall on his knees in pain.

Sarah then twirled her sticks in the air, "You should be mindful of your surrounding." Sarah told him.

AL Ow-al swung and thrusts his sword as Sarah dodged. She twirled and was able to block his sword with one Escrima stick and then hit his body with the other and his leg wound made it harder for him. But she then missed when he parried her strike he punched out the back of her right leg causing her to fall to her knees in pain as he held his sword against her neck.

The one trapped assassin got free and aided his brother fight Kitsune. Kitsune the brought out his second katana to keep the two assassins at bay. He spun around strikes and back flipped away and threw some shuriken to keep them at bay and then saw Sarah go down.

Al Ow-al then took off his mask and stood up, ready to take her head off but then a grapple arrow hit the wall. Arrow then zip lined in using his bow to knock Al Ow-al off his feet. One of the assassins fighting Kitsune engages Arrow as they trade punches and block. Arrow dodges and parries attacks, and ducked under a swing and then punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kitsune then blocked the strikes from the spears and used his sword and locked the spear to the ground like he did in the warehouse. He then parries and punches the assassin in the face and spin kicks him, knocking him out. Sarah smacked Al Ow-al in the face with her bo staff and then held his neck by her staff.

Lance was having trouble with his assassin as his bullets missed and then the assassin closed the distance. Lance tried to punch but the assassin was too skilled and knocked his gun away and knocked him to the ground.

"Guns are a coward's weapon. What are you without your side arm?" The assassin asked a downed Lance.

Lance then grabbed a revolver in his leg and shot him in the chest. "A guy with a spare." Lance said as he got up.

"You think because you are the beloved, you will be granted you freedom?" Al Ow-al said as he was being suffocated.

"There's only one freedom. Let me grant you yours." She said as she snapped his neck. She moved to the other two as Oliver tried to stop her.

"**You don't have to do this. It's over**." Arrow said.

"Not yet." She said.

"Sarah, baby, don't…" Lance said.

"Tell Ra's al Ghul that my family is off limits. His quarrel is with me." Sarah told them as they then ran out the window and down the zip line.

She then tossed Arrow her bo staff as she exhaled. "I'm sorry you saw that. I can't imagine what you must think of me." Sarah said.

"I think you're a survivor. I think you're one of the bravest people I've ever known. You're my daughter. It's time for you to come back home." Lance said as he hugged her and held her close.

"I can't." Sarah told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They are never going to stop looking for me." Sarah told him.

"I'll protect you. We'll protect you. Tell her it's safe to stay." Lance said to Arrow.

"Dad… if they hurt you or Laurel or mom, then I really would die." Sarah said.

"But they need to know." Lance said.

"They can't, they can't daddy." Sarah said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You know why! I came back to make sure that my family was safe, and you are. But if they knew I was alive. Laurel and Mom, they would never stop looking for me, and that could get them both killed." Sarah said.

"I can't let you go." Lance said, crying and hugging her close. "I can't let you go!"

"I have to—I have to dad. I have to go." She said as she was able to let go but tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Keep them safe." She told Arrow and Kitsune.

"**You have my word**." Kitsune said as she then left.

"**Detective… she's right. You have to keep her secret**." Arrow said.

"It's already the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Lance said watching her leave. "How do you live like this?" He asked.

Line Break xxxxx

After Sarah left, everyone was somewhat relieved that the league was gone but sad that Sarah was gone. Lance seemed to take it the worst. Oliver went to Iron heights with Thea to convince his mom out of taking the plea agreement. Naruto put his costume away and went home to see Felicity sitting on his couch with Kurama next to him.

"Hey." Naruto said as he entered his apartment.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." She said as she got up and hugged him.

"Hope not long." He said as they separated and he scratcher Kurama on the head who purred.

"So is Sarah really gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep her family safe." Naruto told her as he then tried to relax.

"How's Detective Lance?" She asked as she got behind him and hugged him.

"As you'd expect. I just hope that she stays alive. You can only run for so long before your feet give out." Naruto said as he turned to hug her and relaxed in comfort.

"Naruto, before this week, you never told me about your encounter with the League of Assassins. What else happened to you before we met?" she asked.

Naruto separated from her and walk for a little as he thought about what to tell her. She saw he was having difficulty trying to find the right words. Then he stopped and turned to her, "Felicity… being with you for the past couple of months has been great. I haven't had this kind of relationship before and I didn't want to ruin it." He said as she went up to him.

"Naruto, we've been through a lot together, I'm not leaving." She said as he smiled.

"Thank you. It's not easy to talk about what I've done but believe me, when I'm ready to share more, you'll be the first one I tell. Believe it." He said but then realized the last thing he said. "Sorry, verbal force of habit. Thought I conquered it." He said as she laughed.

"It's ok, I think it's cute." She said as they laughed and hugged. Naruto smiled as he embraced her again. He loved this woman, and he would make sure that she would never get hurt, by anyone, not even by him.

Laurel was sorting some papers at the DA's office not knowing that her father was watching her. He was looking at her, making sure she was ok, thinking about what she would do if he told her Sarah was alive.

He finally mustered the courage to walk in, "Hey."

"Dad. I know I owe you a phone call. I have a lot of work. Can we—can we do this another time?" She asked.

"I just had to see you, Laurel." Lance said.

"Did something happen? Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"One day, honey, when you have a daughter of your own, you'll understand that being a parent, it means you just never stop worrying about your children." He said.

"Dad, I'm—I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I've had a really long week, and—I'm tired." She said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I wish that I knew but I wish—I wish there was a sign that it gets better." She said.

"It does, honey. It get better." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I wish I could tell you, sweetie." He said as he hugged her close. "I wish I could tell you."

Back at the cave, was checking the monitors as Oliver walked in with some glasses. "Where's Sara?" Diggle asked.

"She left." He told him as he opened the trunk he had from the island.

"You cool with that?" Diggle asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Oliver said as he took out a bottle of Russian vodka. "An old friend gave this to me. Said I know when it was the right time to drink it." Oliver said as he filled the glasses.

"And now's the right time?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not sure. But I need a drink." Oliver said as he gave Diggle as glass. "Prochnost." Oliver said in Russian as they cheered and drank. "So you were right."

"Yeah, I usually am, Oliver." Diggle said as they both chuckled. "About what, specifically?"

"No matter how hard I try, Diggle, my past… it doesn't want to stay buried. I don't want to try so hard anymore." Oliver said as he breathed and tried to muster the courage to talk. "The five years I was gone… I wasn't always on the island."

Line break xxxxx Flash back

_The pirates on the freighter threw Oliver into the room as he groaned in pain. He heard footsteps and looked up to see who was walking toward him. He saw that it was Sarah, and she was alive. _

"_How are you—" he was interrupted as he violently kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain as he bullet wound hurt even more._

"_Prisoners do not speak." She ordered him. She said it in a manner that suggested she didn't care he was alive. _

_She walked away as Oliver watcher her leave, wondering what the hell happened to her and what the hell she was going to do. _

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hoped you guys like it. If it seemed not Naruto centric, it's because the episode was really about Sarah. I did introduce that Naruto has had dealing with the League and that will come back to haunt him. Also more of Naruto's time in Europe will be revealed in other chapters showing what Naruto did and why he didn't seem so eager to talk about it. I had Oliver and Laurel talk about getting back together because I like them together. I'm sure where I'm going to go with that relationship so if you have ideas, leave them in the review. **

**The next chapter Oliver, Diggle and Felicity head to Russia to rescue Lyla while Naruto stays in Starling City and someone from Naruto's past comes back to haunt him.**

**Next chapter, Keep your enemies closer**

**Sorry this took awhile, since I started college again, I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I will still try to write but I'm also writing for my other stories so look out for that, just please be patient. **

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, but no flames and if you didn't like it sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	9. Keep your enemies closer

**Here is Chapter 7 based on the episode Keep your enemies Closer. After Amanda Waller tells Diggle that Lyla has gone missing in Russia in an attempt to find Deadshot, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle head to Russia. Naruto volunteers to stay behind and watch over the city while they're gone and meets someone from his past and a new future enemy.**

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years trapped on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal—to save my city. But to do so, I can't the be the killer I once was. To honor my friends memory, I must be someone else, I must be something else._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. For my entire life I have undergone training that forged me into a weapon. After my parents died, they wanted me to use my gifts to change the world and find something worth fighting for. And I have, to honor their memory, I have become Kitsune. And I will defend Starling city and keep the innocent safe, but my parents killer is still out there and as long as he still breaths free air, I will not stop until he is brought to justice. And no one will get in my way._

**Keep Your Enemies Closer**

Night settled over Starling City, as it signaled another criminal who needed to be brought to justice. Roy Harper was walking in the back alley of Verdant and stabbed his red arrow into the wall as a signal to the arrow that he had some information he could use.

Naruto was in the Arrow cave, looking at the monitors and saw the signal and messaged Felicity to tell Oliver while he got ready.

Felicity got out of the elevator and was walking to Oliver's office as she overheard Isabel and Oliver arguing.

"You were supposed to sign this report at last night's board meeting. You know why you didn't." Isabel asked in a condescending manner.

"Probably because I didn't attend last night's board meeting." Oliver told her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I have other interests outside this company." Oliver said.

"I don't." Isabel said.

"Mr. Queen—" Felicity tried to speak but Isabel kept talking.

"I thought you were serious when you said we were partners." Isabel told him.

"Isabel, I missed one meeting." Oliver said.

"This week. Last week it was two meetings." Isabel said.

"Mr. Queen." Felicity tried to talk but Oliver stopped her.

"Companywide revenue is at double digits since you and I took over." Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted, getting his attention.

"Yes?" Oliver asked as Isabel turned to see Felicity.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your… grrr! Um, I need to talk to you about your plans this evening. With Mr. Harper?" Felicity said as Isabel gave Oliver a look.

"You'll have to excuse me. " Oliver said as he got up to leave.

"We have work to do. It's important." She said.

"So are my… evening plans. I'm sorry." Oliver told her as he walked out with Felicity. "We are going to have to work on your excuses." Oliver told her.

"Your right." Felicity replied.

In one of the abandoned warehouses of Starling City, several vehicles were driving up and men would enter, several carrying guns while on carried a duffle bag. Hidden from the men entering the building, Roy was scoping out the place. Kitsune and the Arrow then walked up behind him but Roy didn't notice them.

"**You should be more careful. You're completely exposed."** Arrow told him, shocking Roy since he didn't hear him coming.

"I knew you were there." Roy lied to make himself not look like an idiot." You wanted me to tell you when I found the funny money guys were ready to make a sale? Well… here we go."

"**Not we, go home. I already have help."** Arrow told him as Roy scoffed and turned to talk to him but there was no one there.

Inside the warehouse, a deal was going down with a counterfeiter and some local gang. "Here's the fake." The counterfeiter said, showing the fake money presses. "Let's see the real."

The gang leader opened the duffle to show it full of money. The counterfeiter smiled and reached out for the money but an arrow hit the bag and exploded in sparks catching the bag on fire. Then a gang member was hit in the leg with an arrow, another was hit with a tranq shuriken as the Arrow knocked out a guard near the door and then shot an arrow, pining the gang leader's hand to a nearby wooden block.

One member ran out of the building and ran to the cars but Roy saw him and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Arrow had an arrow aimed at the counterfeiter as Diggle spoke to him through his earpiece. "_You've got two right above you."_ Diggle said as the Arrow didn't move because Kitsune kicked one bad guys off the second floor and his crashed into some trash and then knocked out the second with a kunai to a nerve.

"_Now they're at you six."_ Diggle said as Oliver took a mini arrow from his pouch as threw it at the leg of a bad guy and he fell down. The counterfeiter was then freighted seeing his men taking out and Arrow and Kitsune who now joined him move up to him.

Police sirens were heard as police cars arrived at the warehouse. Cops came out of their squad cars as Roy was beating up the gang member. "Stay where you are, don't move!" The police told Roy.

"I want to make a citizens arrest!" Roy told them as he and the gang member were arrested.

"That' it. I'm clear." Diggle told them from his vantage point on the nearby rooftop. Diggle then two men on the rooftop and tried to leave but was hit with a tazer and fell down unconscious

"Task Force X to Mockingbird. We have the prize, we're coming home." The man said.

Line Break xxxxx

Diggle woke up in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair with a bag over his head. His bag was taken off to show him a empty room except for a light and the men who tazed him. He was then cut free and wondered what was going on until he heard the door open.

"Who are you people? NSA? CIA?" Diggle asked.

"My name is Amanda Waller." The women told him as Diggle got a look at her.

"I thought you A.R.G.U.S. guys were suppose to be more subtle." Diggle said.

"For us this was subtle." Waller replied.

"Then I want to see Lyla Michaels." Diggle said.

"So do I. Agent Michaels has gone dark." Waller told him.

"Lyla's missing? What happened?" Diggle asked.

"She was running down a lead in Moscow. She missed two of her scheduled call-ins." Waller told him.

"Well what are you doing about it?" Diggle asked.

"Speaking to you. Even if we knew where in Russia Lyla is, my superiors believe sending in an extraction team could cause an international incident. As far as they are concerned, she's already a framed picture on our lobby wall." Waller said to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Diggle asked as she got closer.

"Because I know how you, Naruto Uzumaki and Oliver Queen spend your nights." Waller said as Diggle realized she knew their secret. "And I know your passport is up to date."

"It would help to start with what Lyla was doing in Moscow in the first place. What lead was she tracking down?" Diggle asked.

"A line on the whereabouts of Floyd Lawton." She replied.

"Deadshot… Lyla was in Russia for me." Diggle said.

"Agent Michaels is an asset I can't easily replace. And I know you find here similarly irreplaceable. Bring her home, Mr. Diggle." Amanda told him as she and her agents left.

Oliver, Naruto and Felicity were at the arrow cave and watching news coverage on the Star Labs Particle accelerator. Many of the protestors were arguing about how the particle accelerator was a potential disaster waiting to go off. Oliver just shook his head, hearing the protestors whining. They then heard the door to the cave open and Diggle walked in.

"Where did you go? Everything ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Just needed a few personal days." Diggle said as he grabbed a bag.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Have to help a friend." Diggle said.

"Who?" Oliver asked as Diggle looked like he didn't want Oliver to know until he finally gave in.

"Lyla Michaels." Diggle told them.

"It's his spy girlfriend that works for A.R.G.U.S." Felicity told Oliver and Naruto.

"She went to Russia looking for Deadshot, for me. Now she's missing." Diggle said as Oliver understood what he needed to do.

"Felicity… I think it's time we visited our Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Moscow." Oliver told her.

"Yeah." Felicity agreed.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Just need to help a friend." Oliver told him.

"I can't ask you to do that." Diggle told him.

"You didn't" Oliver said as Diggle smirked.

"What about the city?" Diggle asked.

"You guys go, I can take care of Starling until you get back." Naruto told them.

"You sure?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I watched over the city for 5 months until you guys came back, I can do it for another week." Naruto said with a smirk as the others chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx (Flashback)

_Oliver was shocked to see Sarah alive and on the ship with the prisoners but as a guard. She had a cold and calculated look on her face but it lessened as she saw Oliver. _

"_Sara…" Oliver was going to continue but the door to the room opened and in walked a man._

"_My name is Ivo. What's your name?" Ivo asked as Oliver glanced at Sarah as she shook her head no. _

"_Tommy." Oliver said, not giving his real name. _

"_So… how did you come to be on this island, Tommy? I assume it wasn't by choice?" Ivo asked._

"_My, uh… boat was shipwrecked here. And I was the only survivor." Oliver said._

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you explore the island much?" Ivo asked._

"_Some of it." Oliver replied. "Why?" _

"_You didn't happen to run across a Japanese Imperial Navy Submarine, did you?" Ivo asked as he saw the confused look on Tommy's face. "During World War 2, every country was trying to develop ultimate weapon. The United States had the Manhattan Project, of course; the Nazis had Das Uranverein. And the Japanese, well, they had Mirakuru."_

"_Stem cell and genetic therapies, decades ahead of their time." Sarah added._

"_Every war advances the cause of science. And the Japanese, they had developed a serum that caused increased strength. Rapid Cell regeneration. They called it Mirakuru." Ivo said._

"_Miracle." Sarah translated._

"_Thought they could create an army of super soldiers. They were transporting their only supply via submarine when that sub came under heavy fire by the allied forces. And it ran aground in this chain of islands. Thanks to you… we now know it's this island." Ivo said smugly._

"_You killed my friends." Oliver said in anger._

"_Which means it's up to you… to help us find that sub." Ivo told him._

_Line Break xxxxx (End of flashback)_

Naruto was back in his apartment the next day, waking up and getting some writing done for his next book. He got a text from Felicity, unfortunately Isabel got wind of Oliver's trip to Russia and went with him. The whole trip got a lot more complicated, trying to find Lyla would be harder now that Isabel would be hovering over Oliver's shoulder about business. He just hoped that Diggle would find Lyla. Naruto was busy writing some more chapters with Kurama sleeping on a mat next to him. He set up the Arrow Cave computers to message him if any incidents came up.

Meanwhile, back with Oliver and the others, they just arrived in Moscow and were passing through security and getting their passports verified. Oliver got his passport checked and then went to speak to Isabel.

"I've arranged a meeting with the chief operating officer of our Moscow subsidiary tomorrow at 10 am. Try your hardest not to miss this one." Isabel told him.

"You know, I'm not this person that you seem to think I am." Oliver told her.

"That depends." She said.

"On what?" Oliver asked.

"On if I think you use the corporate jet for a weekend of fun with you assistant." Isabel said.

"Excuse me." Oliver said.

"A blonde I.T. girl all of a sudden gets promoted to be assistant to the C.E.O.? There are only two ways that happens. One is nepotism, and she doesn't look like your cousin." Isabel told him as they looked at Felicity who was over with Diggle.

"That…is…absolutely never happening, besides she has a boyfriend." Oliver told her.

"Whose not here now. Besides what were her qualifications? Aside from an abundance of short skirts." Isabel said as she walked away.

"Her skirts aren't that…short." Oliver said as she left and Diggle and Felicity joined him.

"What was that about?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing. Everything with Knyazev is set." Oliver told Diggle.

"You have friends in the Russian Mafia? Color me at not at all surprised." Felicity said.

"You're going straight to the hotel in a cab." Oliver told her.

"No, you're leaving me with her?!" Felicity asked him.

"Dig and I need to get a drink." Oliver said as he and Diggle left, leaving Felicity alone.

"Well… I… wouldn't mind a drink." Felicity said as the two left.

Night had settled over Starling City and Kitsune had just finished cleaning up a mugging. He finished securing the gangbangers and climbed up to the roof to watch over. The police arrived and took the gangbangers into custody, Naruto smirked under his mask seeing the police at least the bad guys into custody rather then try and find him. He then ran over the rooftops checking up on the city when he ran across one, he heard a noise which made him stop. Naruto heard ruffling and on the roof, he then drew his sword and prepared to fight. He then quickly blocked some shuriken threw at him from behind and quickly drew his second sword as the mysterious figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked him.

The two clashed swords as both were evenly matched. Naruto ducked under a slash to the head and then thrust his sword forward while using the second to block and parry a knife slash. The figure then flipped back and threw a demon wind shuriken at Naruto who rolled to the side to avoid it. Naruto then threw some kunai with ninja wire attached at the assailant who slashed the kunai and wire. The assailant then activated a switch on his gauntlet and lighting surged throughout the assailant's right hand and he charged at Kitsune. Kitsune then threw a small thermite bomb at the lighting gauntlet, which caused a small explosion. Kitsune then jumped and flipped over as the assailant and dodged the lighting attack. Kitsune then quickly landed, spun around and held his sword at the figures neck and heart.

"**One more move, and your done."** Kitsune said as the figure relaxed and turned the gauntlet off.

"Not bad, you've gotten better then when we last met." The figure said as Naruto sheathed his swords.

"I've kept training and never given up. That's my way, believe it." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." The figure said as he had his hand out.

"You too, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he shook Kakashi's hand and they hugged it out. "So what brings you to Starling City?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi were walking on the roof.

"I heard of the stories of the two vigilante's of Starling City. I'm proud of you Naruto, and your parents would be too." Kakashi told Naruto as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi sensei. So what brings the _White Fang_ to Starling City?" Naruto asked, as the two stepped into moonlight and Naruto saw Kakashi's outfit. Kakashi had grey spiky hair, his facemask covering his nose and mouth, with his leaf headband covering his left eye. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a dark green ninja jacket and combat glovers with leaf symbol knuckle plates. He had his sword attached to his back and pouches to hold his other weapons and he had some ninja boots on as well. But the one cool thing of Kakashi's outfit would have to be his special gauntlet on his right hand. Kakashi was able to create a gauntlet that is powered by kinetic energy, so every time the gauntlet was struck or he moved his gauntlet enough, it created electricity, which Kakashi used to create his signature _Lightning Blade _attack. (**Think similar to the electro gloves from Batman Arkham Origins**)

"I need your help." Kakashi said.

Line Break xxxxx (Naruto Flashback)

_Short after he got the video message from his parents and he found their secret armory and the audio file of their killer he set off to find any kind of lead he could. His first stop would be to Japan, since his parents came and worked from there it would be the first stop to find any info._

_He got off the plane and checked into a local hotel and then rented a car and drove to the remains of the town of Konoha. The original place of birth of the nation of warriors that Naruto's parents were apart of was now a small rural town on the outskirts of Tokyo. Over the decades the members of the nation moved to various locations around the world and now the town just consisted of old retirees, merchants and farmers. _

_Naruto drove into the town and parked and was kind of happy at the small town feel, children were running around and playing with pets while the elders were playing cards and smoking and merchants were selling their items and shops were serving food. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, which had a sword, some shuriken and kunai and the black hoodie his parents left for him. Kurama instantly ran out off the car and ran with the other children and animals, having a good time. _

_He also had one of his parents leaf headband tied to one of the straps on his bag, hoping that maybe it would draw the attention of any remaining warriors in the village so he could get some answers. He walked through the town with Kurama walking beside him and smiled at the peace and quiet, he then went up to a food stall. The stall was small and family run with some people eating lunch while others were talking and playing cards. _

"_Hi, I'll take an order of dango, please." Naruto ordered from the stall. The cook nodded and quickly got to work on Naruto's order. _

_Naruto then found an empty table and sat down and pulled out a chair for Kurama to rest on. He then took out his father's journal, reading it over, trying to find anything that would help his search. As he was doing this, he drew the attention of one patron who was reading a orange book with the title "Make Out Paradise". The man had grey hair and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. The patron saw the young man come into the stall and he looked familiar, but what stood out was the headband on his bag and the journal. He recognized them and after looking at the young man he knew who he was. _

_Naruto then ate his food in silence and fed Kurama too, when he was done, he paid for it and left, with the man with the eye patch following him. Naruto knew there was someone following him and was prepared to fight. Naruto walked to a nearby alley and the man followed him but when he entered the alley, Naruto was gone. The man then quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked a knife slash as Naruto appeared and the two fought. Naruto slashed and punched as the man blocked and parried and then the two locked arms until Naruto pushed him back. _

"_Who are you and why have you've been following me?!" Naruto yelled as he prepared his knife._

"_I wanted to prove my suspicion, and you just did." The man said as he put his kunai away. "You are your father's son." He said as Naruto froze up for a second._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked, still having his knife ready. _

"_My name is Kakashi Hatake. I think you've been looking for me." Kakashi said, showing Naruto his leaf headband. _

_Line Break xxxxx (End of Flashback)_

Back in Moscow, Oliver and Diggle entered a club, with the loud music blasting loud, they walked in as one man spoke to them.

"Oliver Queen? HA! My Favorite American!" Knyazev stood up and hugged Oliver. "_Dabro Pazhalavat_" Knyazev said in Russian.

"It has been too long. John Diggle, this is Anatoly Knyazev." Oliver said as with a smile.

"Thank you for meeting us." Diggle said.

"If Oliver vouches for you, you're my second favorite American." Knyazev said with a laughed as he shook Diggle's hand. Knyazev then led Oliver and Diggle to his office so they could talk in private.

"First, a toast." Knyazev told them, pouring them some vodka, from the same type of Vodka Oliver had at the cave.

"None for me, thanks." Diggle said but Oliver gave Diggle a glass.

"_Prochnost_." Knyazev toasted in Russian.

"To strength." Oliver said as they all drank.

"Now. Business." Knyazev said as he took out a picture of a beaten up Lyla and showed them. "This is woman you look for, yes? Picture is from two days ago, from gulag—prison."

"Lyla was arrested?" Diggle asked.

"Not quite. From what I hear, she was trying to break in." Knyazev said.

"Why?" Diggle asked.

"I do not know. But clearly she had issues breaking back out. Gulag, is worst in Russia. It's called _Koshmar_." Knyazev said as Diggle looked to Oliver to translate.

"The nightmare." Oliver told him.

"It's full of violent psychopaths and killers. And that's just the guards." Knyazev said.

"Anatoly, we need a way into the Gulag to extract her." Oliver said.

"You get in, you get shot before you get out. Or end up like your friend. Mm, it is impossible." Knyazev said.

"The only thing that's impossible is us leaving this country without this woman." Diggle said as Knyazev chuckled.

"I like this guy. We have no word for optimist in Russian. The only way into Koshmar is as prisoner. Now, I have guard there, owes me a favor. It could work. I'll give you one shot in twenty." Knyazev said.

"Set it up. I'll go." Oliver said.

"No. It has to be me. Oliver, what if something happens to you in there? What happens to me, Felicity, Naruto or Isabel, for that matter? You have to be on the outside making the moves. I'll go inside. I've got this." Diggle said as Oliver reluctantly agreed.

Line Break xxxxx

In Starling City, two of the deadliest killers had arrived to make the city their own. They were two of the deadliest members of an ancient criminal organization that was long thought to have collapsed years ago. That organization was the **Akatsuki**, a group consisting of 10 of the most deadly and feared criminals and killers in the entire world. Even the Hebi crime syndicate didn't mess with them out of fear. The group's goal was unknown since no member ever spoke of who the leader was and what the ultimate goal of the group is.

Eventually the group disbanded and the members were on their own. They often were in pairs for their missions and made some close bonds with their partners. The two who made their way to Starling City are known as the Zombie Brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was a religious fanatic, who swore his allegiance to the god Jashin, but was the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful and psychotic religious fanatics you would ever meet. He was a sadistic man who often called killing a religious calling and used his three-bladed scythe to draw blood for his god.

Kakuzu is one of the Akatsuki's most dangerous bounty hunter's and one of the greediest members. He's also as sadistic as his partner, Hidan because of his greed, which often washes over his moral standings. He has tortured, dismembered and has harvest organs for one of his goals which is to cheat death. His use of steel cables as weapons has made him a menace both near and far.

They were known as the Zombie Brothers because the two couldn't be killed, or that was the rumor. They had survived bullets, bombs, swords, knives, electricity, and even poison, but they had not died. This often gave them an over exaggerated sense of superiority. But despite their arrogance, they were not to be taken lightly. They are extremely dangerous but they were Kakashi's next targets.

Naruto invited Kakashi to his apartment, since it wouldn't be a good idea to show him the Arrow cave when Oliver's not here. Kakashi had to admit, Naruto's life was pretty good, a best selling author was no small thing but he still preferred his make out paradise. Naruto was at the computer sending a message to Felicity, and setting up his computer to go off should anything strange or bizarre come in over the police radio. Kurama was sitting on a mat next to Naruto and Kakashi was walking around, admiring the art of his books and looking at the pictures he had up.

"I have to say Naruto, your books are doing really good. Although, did you have to be so literal when you wrote my character?" Kakashi complained about how much his character from Naruto's book was way too close to him for his comfort.

"I wanted it to pay respect to the original." Naruto joked as Kurama snickered.

"I get that but did you have to be so on point with my character's personality, come on I'm never that late." Kakashi told him.

"Yeah you are, you once left me waiting for five hours." Naruto said.

"It was raining and I needed to go back and get an umbrella." Kakashi said.

"There wasn't a cloud in the sky." Naruto said as Kakashi then ignored him and Naruto just shook his head.

Kakashi then looked around and saw the pictures of a young Naruto with his parents and then Naruto with Laurel and Tommy. He then saw the picture of him and Felicity at his book launch event. "Wow, Naruto she's a looker." Kakashi said as he picked up the photo and ogled Felicity.

"Easy there you perv, she's a bit too young for you." Naruto said as he took the photo and put it back.

"Old, I'll have you know I'm still young and hip." Kakashi said but then shivered because of what he said. "Never mind, I sounded like Guy there for a second."

Naruto chuckled but his computer started beeping which drew Kakashi's attention. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"The police may have found something." Naruto said as he typed away and brought up the case file. "Looks like the police found the remains of a ritualistic killing. The victim was killed with what looks like a three bladed weapon. He bled out and from the strange kanji writing surrounding the body, the police summed it up to a psycho ritual killing. They sent a copy to the FBI to find any similarities to previous cases."

"None needed, that's Hidan. I'd recognize his work anywhere." Kakashi said.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, last I heard of them they were rotting in a jail in Japan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but somehow someone was able to break them out. Immediately after they got out, they got on a plane and headed here." Kakashi said as he grabbed his gear.

"Why here though?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have an answer for that. But the important thing right now is to stop them. So what's the first move?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto asked.

"Well this is the Arrow's city, but since he isn't here, Kitsune should call the shots." Kakashi said with a smile at Naruto's growth.

"Let's head to the crime scene, maybe we can find a lead the police didn't." Naruto said as he grabbed his hood and they left.

Line Break xxxxx (Naruto Flash back)

_After Kakashi revealed who he was, Naruto needed some answers. Naruto soon learned that Kakashi is apart of Konoha's league of warriors and that he trained under Naruto's father. His codename was the White Fang in honor of his father who was a warrior until he killed himself when he chose to save his comrades then completely mission. Naruto's father then took him under his wing and trained him, Kakashi looked up to Minato like a father figure. _

_When Minato and Kushina decided to leave to start a family, Kakashi couldn't be happier for his sensei. Kakashi continued to fight, using everything Minato taught him to keep the world safe. When Naruto was born, Minato and Kushina sent Kakashi a message that should anything happen to them and Naruto goes looking for answers, that Kakashi would train him and look out for him until he thought he was ready. _

_After Kakashi told Naruto everything, Naruto agreed to train under Kakashi. Naruto spent a few months training with Kakashi and honing his skills. He worked with his swords and more combat training and even learned Kakashi's wolf fighting style. _

_Kakashi was a good man, he was funny yet serious when he needed to be and he was a good teacher. Although, Naruto did have his gripes with Kakashi. _

_Naruto had arrived at the training ground and was waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Unfortunately the one downside with Kakashi is that he has a habit of always being late. After about an hour of waiting, Naruto sat down and started to meditate and after a few seconds, Kakashi walked into the training ground. _

"_You're late." Naruto said, annoyed. _

"_Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to walk around." Kakashi told Naruto while reading his book._

"_Liar!" Naruto yelled._

_Kakashi then closed his book and got serious. "Well then, let's begin." Kakashi said as the two resumed their training. _

_The training was going well and Kakashi had to admit, Naruto was extremely well trained. He would definitely grow to be a game changer, he just hoped he followed the path his parents would want him to follow. Over time, Naruto really took a shine to Kakashi, he was like an older brother, looking out for him. He even taught Naruto a new code to follow, never abandon your friends or comrades. _

_After another week of training, Kakashi showed Naruto his Lighting Blade attack. He showed Naruto the inner workings of his gauntlet and if needed, the Lightning Blade could really turn the tide of a fight and save your life. Naruto asked if he could try it out and make his own but Kakashi needed to know that Naruto was ready, and the only way he would know is if he passed the bell test, just like Minato did to him._

_Naruto and Kakashi were at the training ground, ready to face off. Naruto had all of his gear and swords ready and was ready to win. Kakashi was prepared as well, he wasn't going t make it easy. _

"_Ready, Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_Ready." Naruto said, determined._

"_Good, now remember, if you want to win, come at me, with the intent to kill." Kakashi said as he readied his sword._

"_All right." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword. "Let's GO!" Naruto yelled as the two charged at each other. _

_Line Break xxxxx (End Flashback)_

Back in Moscow, Knyazev was able to find a way for Diggle to get into the Gulag. Now all he needed to do was find Lyla and the guard Knyazev knew and Oliver would do the rest. The guards took Diggle's items and pushed him into a cell with his new cellmate.

"What, uh, crime fits your punishment?" His cellmate asked.

"Drugs. And you?" Diggle asked.

"I gave speech. About government corruption. It is rare to see one of you people in Koshmar." The man said.

"What, American?" Diggle asked.

"Chernokozhiy." The man said referring to Diggle's skin color as Diggle scoffed. "Chernokozhiy not popular here."

"Shocker." Diggle said as he looked at the clock.

Oliver and Felicity were with Knyazev, securing an escape vehicle to get Diggle out.

"You think Dig's ok?" Felicity asked.

"I think he's doing the same as he was when you asked five minutes ago." Oliver told her.

"They're coming. They sell us Russian police truck for cheap." Knyazev said, as the suppliers drove into the meeting.

Knyazev then went up to the leader and offered the money for the truck. When the leader took it, he ordered his men to point their guns as them. Oliver then went up to the leader and whispered into his ear, when Oliver was done talking, the leader gave them the keys to the truck and left.

"What did you say?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"Please." Oliver said, as he winked.

Line Break xxxxx (Oliver Flashback)

_Oliver was sitting in his cell, thinking about what just happened as Knyazev was talking to him. _

"_You know, in Russia, there is Gulag. Almost as bad as this." Knyazev told Oliver as they both saw Sarah walk up to Oliver's cell._

"_Sarah—" "Don't say my name. If they find out we know each other, they'll kill us both." Sarah said as she handed him an extra blanket._

"_I thought you drowned." Oliver told her._

"_When I came up, the boat was gone. And I though you were, too. And I was floating out there for days when this ship… they found me. And they saved me." Sarah said._

"_Is that why you're helping them?" Oliver asked._

"_I don't have a choice." Sara said._

"_I need to warn my friends." Oliver told her._

"_You said they were dead." Sarah said._

"_They're not that easy to kill." Oliver told her._

_Back in the fuselage, Shado was tending to an injured and severely burned Slade. Slade was groaning and gasping in pain as Shado made some medicinal herbs. _

"_Try not to move." Shado said as he placed the herbs on his burns._

"_It smells like puke!" Slade said._

"_It'll heal your wounds." Shado told him._

"_You have to go. Get out of here. Get to higher ground." Slade told her._

"_I'm not leaving you." Shado told him._

"_I will not be the reason something happens to you." Slade said as he groaned in pain._

"_Then we're in agreement. Because I make my own choices." Shado said._

"_You're a strong woman." Slade said._

"_When I care about someone, there's nothing I won't do for them." Shado told him._

"_Another thing…we have in common." Slade said as he then began to shiver. _

"_The burns, they're lowering your body temperature. Here." Shado said as he moved next to him and hugged him close to share her body heat. _

_Line Break xxxxx (End of Flashback)_

Diggle and his cellmate were in the commissary of the prison, getting food and then sat at a table. Diggle noticed there was one group of prisoners giving him some dirty looks. His cellmate looks at the men staring at Diggle and recognized them.

"Those men… They are vory. They are in charge. It's best to stay away." The man said.

"Got it. Listen, I'm looking for a guard named Sergei Pavelski." Diggle said as the man then looked around.

"Far corner." The man said as Diggle looked at Sergei who nodded back to Diggle.

The Vory then came up to Diggle table and the leader spoke. "American… you are suka now."

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Diggle asked but then a man hit him in the back with a tray. "Guess so." Diggle then got up but was hit in the face and fell back.

The man then kicked Diggle in the stomach but before he could do it again, Diggle grabbed his leg, threw him to the ground and then twisted it as the man screamed in pain. The guards then ended the fight and grabbed Diggle.

"Fighting strictly prohibited." The guard told him as they pulled Diggle out of the commissary.

They then led him into a freezer like room with the air conditioning on so low that icicles formed on the vents.

"What is this place?" Diggle asked.

"This cold room." The guard said as they took Diggle to the restraint area where another prisoner was restrained to a pole. "Six hours for you."

"Six hours? You can't keep me in here for that long." Diggle said.

"Now seven hours." The guard said as he left.

"Well that was pretty stupid…" the other prisoner said getting Diggle's attention. "Then again, you never really were one of the brightest guys." The man said as he showed his face with his eye patch over his right eye and Diggle instantly recognized him.

"Deadshot." Diggle said in anger.

"Your spine frozen through yet." Deadshot asked, jokingly.

"Trust me. My problem here isn't with the cold." Diggle said as he tried to break the chains.

"What, you still haven't forgiven me for shooting your brother? Man you really hold a grudge." Deadshot said as Diggle screamed in anger, trying to get free to attack him. "I know why you're here. That girl from A.R.G.U.S."

"Lyla didn't find a lead on you, she found you." Diggle said.

Oliver was back at the hotel, just waiting for a few hours until the extraction plan for Diggle and Lyla would commence. He was now talking with Isabel in the lobby, after drinking some Vodka.

"Does everyone really think that Felicity and I are…" "No. Just everyone who works at Queen Consolidated." Isabel replied and they chuckled.

"She's just a friend." Oliver told her.

"You don't seem like the kind of man who has female friends." Isabel said.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Oliver asked.

"With some Vodka in me, I just might answer." Isabel said.

"Why does saving my family's company mean so much to you?" Oliver asked.

"Despite what Sheryl Sandberg might say… it still isn't that easy to make it as a woman in business. I've… given up a lot. Which means if I don't succeed at everything, then what was the point?" Isabel told him. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Others have tried and failed." Oliver said.

"Why do you try so hard to make me think that you're a lazy idiot? I know you're not. Underneath that swagger, I see you pretty clearly." Isabel said.

"Really? And what do you see?" Oliver asked.

"You're intelligent. Driven. And lonely." Isabel said.

"How do you see that?" Oliver asked.

"Because it's what I see when I look in the mirror." Isabel said.

Line Break xxxxx

Kitsune and the White Fang arrived at the spot where the police found the victims body. There was blood splattered everywhere and several different kanjis were scribbled on the floor and walls.

"**Jeez, Hidan is a psycho**." Kitsune said, disgusted at the gruesome scene.

"**This is nothing to him. If we don't stop him, this whole city is going to be in danger."** Kakashi said.

"**Well then let's find this asshole."** Kitsune said as he picked up, what looked like a piece of white rubble that didn't fit into the area.

"**What's that?"** Kakashi asked.

"**It might be the ticket to finding Hidan, I need to get this analyzed."** Kitsune said as he put the rubble into his pouch. "**Let's go."**

Naruto needed to analyze the rubble fragment but he knew he shouldn't show Kakashi the Arrow Cave. So Naruto had Kakashi wait for him back at his apartment while he went to the cave.

Naruto arrived in the cave and put the rubble into a Spectro analysis test to find out what it was. It turns out the rubble was granite but had trace residue of candle wax and incense. But the candle wax and incense are very particular, not commercial. The computer then found a match, the wax was candle wax but the incense was very particular. It was the incense used in churches during prayers but the analysis showed the incense was old, meaning it came from an old church. Naruto did some research and found that Starling City had one abandoned church and that would be where Hidan and Kakuzu would be.

Naruto then left the cave and told Kakashi the location but to wait for him. Naruto ran over the rooftops until he spotted Kakashi scoping out the abandoned church.

"**Your sure there in there?"** Kakashi asked.

"**The rubble I found is church table granite. The computer showed that it was from a church that hasn't been in use for a while. This is the only option."** Naruto told him.

"**Nice work."** Kakashi said as he grabbed something from his pouch. **"Here, I think it's time you got this back." **Kakashi said as he handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then opened the pouch to reveal his energy glove. "**I thought you said you didn't want me to use this until I was ready?"** Naruto asked.

"**You're ready, Naruto."** Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and put the glove on his right hand and forearm. "**Let's go."** Naruto said as they entered the church.

Line Break xxxxx (Naruto Flashback)

_Naruto and Kakashi's fight had continued for hours with neither one giving up. Naruto was determined to win and prove himself. Kakashi could see the determination in Naruto's eyes and had to stay one step ahead of him. Kakashi then ran into a clearing and Naruto jumped out from the trees with his sword and attacked Kakashi._

_The two traded blows as Naruto swung at Kakashi who blocked and parried and both were trying to get the upper hand. Kakashi and Naruto then locked swords but Kakashi pushed back causing Naruto's sword to fly out of his hands. Kakashi then thrust with his sword but Naruto moved to the side and pushed the handle forward causing it to fly out of Kakashi's hand into a nearby tree. The two then went hand to hand, each trading blows. _

_Naruto swung with his right fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi ducked. He then avoided a knee to the face and then an elbow to the nose. Kakashi was then able to grab Naruto's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto then flipped to regain his balance and threw a demon wind shuriken at Kakashi who spun and used the momentum to his advantage to redirect it at Naruto. Naruto then rolled out of the way and drew out a small stick, which then expanded, into a bo staff. He then used his bo staff and swung at Kakashi's feet who then jumped to avoid it but then landed on the staff, holding it down as Naruto tried to move it. Naruto then got the leverage to separate the staff into his escrima sticks and used his free one to push Kakashi off the other. _

_Kakashi then pulled out two sai and blocked against Naruto's escrima sticks. Naruto attacked using his sticks but Kakashi kept Naruto away with his sais. Kakashi then stabbed at Naruto's arm but Naruto locked the sai with his stick, Naruto then tried to hit Kakashi in the head but Kakashi blocked it with his sai. The two locked weapons until both flipped to the side and the weapons flew away. Naruto then ran at Kakashi and punched at his head but Kakashi blocked it and grabbed his arm. _

_Naruto smirked and then flipped Kakashi over his shoulder and then drew a boomerang shuriken to his right. Kakashi then jump kicked at Naruto's head but Naruto dodged to the left and then the two traded punches and kicks. Then the boomerang shuriken came back but Naruto locked arms with Kakashi as the shuriken sliced open Kakashi's pouch and his Make Out Paradise book came flying out. Naruto then kicked it away and then pulled out a small explosive bomb and threw it at the book. _

_Kakashi went wide-eyed and quickly threw a kunai at the bomb causing it to explode before it the book and then quickly jumped and grabbed his book. _

"_Whew, that was close." Kakashi said as he put his book back and then faced Naruto. "Shall we continue?" _

"_We don't need to." Naruto said with a smirk. _

"_You've given up, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, surprised._

"_No, I won." Naruto said as he showed the bell. Kakashi was surprised and looked at his waist and the bell was gone. _

"_How?" Kakashi asked._

"_Easy, I threw that boomerang shuriken and when he locked arms, I just had to wait as it sliced open your pouch and your book fell out. I knew that if that smut was in danger, you would immediately go after it, so when I kicked it away and threw the explosive, I sliced the bell off when you jumped for it." Naruto said with a smirk as Kakashi looked dumbfounded but then smiled at Naruto's genius._

"_I'm impressed, you're getting better." Kakashi said. _

"_Thanks to your training. So, can I try out the Lightning Blade?" Naruto asked, hopeful._

"_No." Kakashi said as Naruto face faulted. "The Lightning Blade is mine. You have to make your own." Kakashi said as Naruto was excited._

_Line Break xxxxx (End Flashback)_

In the cold room, the door opened to reveal Knyazev's man, Sergei. He immediately went over to Diggle and freed him from the chains.

"We don't have much time." Sergei said as he freed Diggle and supported him. "Let's go, let's go."

"Nice seeing you, John." Deadshot said.

"Five minutes, must hurry." Sergei said as they walked through the halls of the Gulag.

"Remind me to get you a pack of cigarettes when this is all over." Diggle said.

"I don't smoke." Sergei said but then suddenly stopped. He then fell over dead, with an icicle in his back and Deadshot behind him.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" Deadshot asked.

"I should kill you right now!" Diggle said.

"You won't." Deadshot said.

"Why?" Diggle asked.

"Because. I'm the only one who knows where you're little girlfriend is. You're not stupid. You wouldn't put yourself in here without an exit strategy. I take you to the girl… you take me out." Deadshot said.

Back with Oliver, he and Isabel talked for a while and with the help of some more Vodka, one thing led to another and they ended up in Oliver's room and got intimate. After their intimacy session, Oliver needed to leave to go meet with Felicity and Knyazev and get Diggle out of the Gulag.

"Isabel, I have to go. I'm sorry." Oliver told her.

"Do I strike you as someone who needs to cuddle?" Isabel asked, as Oliver smirked and then left. He opened door to leave but saw Felicity who was about to knock.

"Hi." Felicity said.

"Hi." Oliver said.

"It's time. Ready?" She asked as Oliver was about to answer but Isabel then showed herself, shocking Felicity.

"I think she can take the night off. Don't you?" Isabel joked as she left and Felicity figured out what they were doing.

"Ohh." "Felicity…" "It… what happens in Russia, stays in Russia, right." She said as she left. "Even when it makes no sense whatsoever."

Oliver and Felicity changed into guard uniforms and met with Knyazev in the police truck. Now they were waiting as Knyazev bribed the guard to let them into the area as Felicity was still upset with Oliver.

"What were you thinking?" she said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Over 64 million women over the age of consent in Russia and you sleep with her." Felicity said as Oliver looked uncomfortable.

"So were not doing the 'what happens in Russia, stays in Russia'?" Oliver asked.

"We're still in Russia." Felicity said as Knyazev got back into the driver's seat.

"There is nothing money cannot buy in this country." Knyazev said.

"Diggle should be heading out with Lyla in two minutes." Oliver said.

"Well, breaking out of prison is harder than it looks. You of all people should know that." Knyazev said.

Line Break xxxxx (Oliver Flashback)

_Oliver was asleep in his cell when he heard some movement, which caused him to wake up. He saw Sarah at his cell door with the keys and she opened his cell and ushered him out. _

"_Stay quiet. Follow me." Sarah said as Oliver got up and Knyazev saw what was going on. _

"_You'll remember the rest of us… yes?" Knyazev asked._

"_I promise. I'll come back." Oliver said as he and Sarah left. _

_They were moving through the hallways of the freighter as Sarah led them somewhere. "Are we making a swim for it?" Oliver asked._

"_No. They'd shoot u the second we hit the water." Sarah said as she led him into the radio room. "You said your friends, they have one of the radios from the ship, right?" _

"_Yeah." Oliver said as Sarah started to change the radio frequencies and she knew what she was doing. "You look like you know what you're doing there." _

"_In the past year, I've learned a lot of things I never expected to." Sarah said._

"_You and me both." Oliver said._

_Sara then handed Oliver the radio microphone. "They won't respond unless they hear your voice." Sara said._

_Oliver grabbed the mic and sat down. "__**Shado. Ni Neng Tingdao wo ma?"**__ Oliver said as nobody responded. "__**Slade. Can you hear me**__?" He then heard some Chinese over the radio. _

"_**Thank god you're alive**__." Shado said over the radio. _

"_**Yeah, I'm on the freighter—"**__ Oliver was interrupted as Sarah ripped the mic out of the radio. "Sara, what are you doing?" Oliver asked as the captain and Ivo walked into the room._

"_There's only two of them. They haven't moved from the location of the mortar attack." The captain said._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Oliver asked._

"_You just confirmed that your friends are alive. Which means they're still a threat. You know, until we kill them." Ivo said._

"_You son of a bitch!" Oliver yelled as he got up but the captain punched him in the face. _

"_We have their location. This one's no longer of use to us. Lets see how good you are… at removing a bullet from your head." The captain said as he readied his gun. _

"_Wait! He could still be useful." Sarah told Ivo._

"_She's right. Once we get rid of his friends, we'll need him to lead us to the graves." Ivo said as the captain lowered his gun. _

"_Sometimes I wonder who gives the orders here. You… or your little bouzin." The captain said as he left._

"_You're going back to the island. Oliver." Ivo said._

Line Break xxxxx (End of Flashback)

Hidan and Kakuzu were resting in the abandoned church after Hidan dragged Kakuzu along to perform a ritual for Jashin.

"I still can't believe you dragged me with you to kill that guy." Kakuzu said in annoyance.

"Hey, you dragged me here in the first place, so I need to at least give Jashin a sacrifice." Hidan replied.

"I told you, the guy who got us out of jail set a bounty on this Kitsune guy here in Starling City. Now normally I would say forget it but the bounty he has on Kitsune is something even you wouldn't turn down." Kakuzu told Hidan.

"Whatever, so how do we find this Kitsune?" Hidan asked.

"We don't have too, you're here aren't you Kitsune!" Kakuzu yelled out as Kitsune and the White Fang, who were in the shadows, knew they walked into a trap. "I bet the White Fang is with you, isn't he?! He's been on our trail ever since we got out. I hope you liked the little clue I left you, now I can have your bounty!" Kakuzu yelled as he took out and threw his steel cable at a second floor support pillar and destroyed it, causing Kitsune and White Fang to jump away.

"You take White Fang, Kitsune's mine!" Kakuzu said as he ran after Kitsune while Hidan prepared to fight White Fang who jumped down and drew his sword.

"Well how about this. A large bounty, the removal of a nuisance and two sacrifices today. Lord Jashin has blessed me." Hidan said with a sinister smirk.

"**I don't think so, Hidan."** White Fang said as he threw some shuriken at Hidan but Hidan unsheathed his three-bladed scythe and blocked them. He then charged at the White Fang who blocked the scythe with his sword. **"Now who ordered the bounty on Kitsune?!"**

"Wouldn't you like to know. Don't worry once I kill you, I'll go help Kakuzu get the fox and then I'll ask." Hidan said with a smirk and then swung at White Fang who ducked but the scythe cut through the concrete support behind him and he rolled out of the way. Kakashi then pulled out a short sword and sliced at Hidan's chest but he Hidan blocked it with his scythe. He then disconnected the bottom part of the scythe staff used it as a fighting stick and swung at Kakashi but he used his second sword to block it.

He then put one sword in reverse grip and parried a swipe at his chest and then pushed Hidan back as he kept up the attack. He then locked swords with Hidan's scythe but then jammed his short sword into the ground, locking the scythe with it. He then punched Hidan, elbowed him in the nose and then flipped over his back and spin kicked him in the face, pushing Hidan on his back. Kakashi then grabbed his sword and stabbed at Hidan but he rolled away and grabbed his scythe and swung at Kakashi who blocked it with his swords.

"Not bad, this is getting a lot more fun." Hidan said as he then activated a switch on his scythe. Kakashi's eyes widened as his scythe separated from his staff and the bottom part opened to reveal another blade. He then threw the scythe as it came flying at Kakashi. He blocked and parried it only for Hidan to use the cable attached to the scythe and bring it back.

"Now this gets interesting. Keep up with this, idiot!" Hidan yelled as he threw his scythe back at Kakashi who rolled to the side to avoid it and threw shuriken at Hidan who used the blade to block them and pulled the cable, bringing the scythe back at Kakashi who rolled away and narrowly dodged it as it hit the floor next to his face. He then saw a liquid drop from the scythe and quickly moved before Hidan tried to hit him.

"**Poison, huh?"** White Fang asked as Hidan brought his scythe back and twirled it.

"That's right, one cut and your dead." Hidan said with a smirk. Kakashi then got an idea and grabbed something from his pouch. Hidan then sent his scythe at Kakashi who spun around and then charged at Hidan. Kakashi threw a demon wind shuriken at Hidan who ducked, when Hidan ducked, Kakashi quickly threw a vial at the scythe and coated it in the liquid.

Hidan then saw Kakashi charging at him so he pulled his scythe back, and it came flying at him and Kakashi. Kakashi then waiting until the very last second, when the he got as close to Hidan as possible, and the scythe was close behind he jumped to the side. Hidan saw this and quickly caught his scythe but Kakashi then reappeared and grabbed the end of the scythe and pushed it forward, piercing Hidan in the shoulder and the leg.

"You tried to turn my weapon against me? Nice try but I have an immunity to the poison." Hidan said with a smirk.

"**Who said anything about poison."** Kakashi said as Hidan's vision started to slightly blur. **"When you weren't looking, I splashed a sedative toxin on your scythe." **Kakashi said with a smirk.

"You'll… have to... try… harder… then that." Hidan said as his vision still blurred but it wasn't too bad.

"**Fine, lets supercharge it**." Kakashi said as he activated his glove and lightning surged through the scythe and into Hidan.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Hidan shouted in pain, as electricity surged throughout his body and the sedative toxin was now supercharged. After a few more seconds, the lightning died down and Kakashi pulled the scythe out and stepped back.

Hidan wobbled on his feet, trying to stand up straight. His vision was really blurred, as he now saw shades of color. He wobbled towards the White Fang with a knife but after two steps he fell down and passed out.

"**Ha, one down."** Kakashi said as he restrained Hidan with ninja wire and went to check up on Naruto.

Line Break xxxxx (Same time Hidan and Kakashi are fighting)

Kitsune ran into another part of the church with Kakuzu right behind him. Kakuzu extend two steel cable whips and threw one at a support column and smash it, causing part of the roof to collapse. Kitsune dove out of the way and then threw some kunai at Kakuzu who used his steel cables as whips and knocked out of the air. Kakuzu then used his steel cable and swung at Kitsune who pulled out his swords to block them.

"Ha, this is going to be one fun and fruitful bounty!" Kakuzu said in excitement as he then sent both his cables flying out but Kitsune blocked them with his swords. Kakuzu kept Kitsune on the defensive, as his steel cables gave him a longer reach. Kitsune cursed, as he couldn't get closer because the cables were keeping him away. Kakuzu then sent a cable at Kitsune's head but he ducked at hit the wall behind him. The impact caused some rubble to fall lose and Kitsune and Kakuzu rolled out of the way of the falling debris. Kitsune then quickly threw some explosive shuriken on the pieces of rubble and when they exploded he used it as a diversion.

He then took out two-demon wind shuriken and threw them at Kakuzu. He quickly followed behind and drew his two katana's and charged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu saw the shuriken and destroyed one but then hooked the other on his cable and threw it back at Kitsune. Kitsune jumped and flipped over the shuriken and threw a thermite bomb at Kakuzu who destroyed it along with one of his steel cables. Kakuzu then used his other cable to block Kitsune's swords. Kitsune swiped and slashed and pressed forward as Kakuzu used his steel cable to block the sword. Kitsune then swung his right sword but Kakuzu locked it with his cable and he then pulled out a cable whip and caught Kitsune's foot. He pulled the whip and Kitsune went flying in the air and landed with a grunt of pain and then quickly flipped back up to his feet.

Kitsune dodged to the right as Kakuzu's whip attacked him and he then threw one of his Katana's at Kakuzu who moved his head out of the way. But soon he saw a small string and saw that Kitsune had attached a wire to it. Kitsune then yanked it back, causing the sword to come back at Kakuzu's head as he moved to the side to avoid it. Kitsune then grabbed his sword as it came back and then jumped forward and kneed Kakuzu in the chest, kicked out his left leg, causing him to kneel and then spin kicked him in the face, pushing him on his back.

Kakuzu groaned in pain and quickly used his whip to throw a piece of debris at Kitsune but Kitsune sliced it in two when it was thrown at him. He then charged at Kakuzu and stabbed the ground but Kakuzu rolled away, he then kicked the sword, causing it to flip and Kitsune caught it in reverse grip and then swung at Kakuzu who pulled out another steel cable and broke it into small projectiles and threw them at Kitsune. Kitsune ducked and dives and blocked the projectiles with his swords and then Kakuzu grabbed something from his pouch and threw it at Kitsune. Kitsune threw a kunai at the object but when they hit, it caused a huge explosion pushing Kitsune and Kakuzu back.

Kitsune hit a wall from the explosion and groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Hit vision blurred a little from the impact. He saw Kakuzu walked towards him, so he quickly grabbed his sword but Kakuzu put his foot on his hand, to stop him. Kakuzu then pulled out a steel cable and pointed it at Kitsune's head.

"Huh, the guy who ordered your bounty said you put up more of a fight. I guess he was wrong." Kakuzu taunted as he prepared to kill him.

"**No, he was right**." Kitsune said as he pushed a button and Kakuzu saw a small beeping object that Kitsune must have placed on his chest during their fight. It exploded into a concussive blast and Kakuzu stumbled back as he eyesight blurred and his ears popped. He then turned to see Kitsune jump and double kick Kakuzu in the chest pushing him away on his back. Kitsune then saw Kakuzu get back up and he needed to end the fight. He looked at his gauntlet and decided to use it.

He pushed a button on the gauntlet and it started to glow blue. Kakuzu stumbled back up and saw Kitsune's gauntlet turn blue and was amazed as energy began to form in his palm. Kitsune then charged it and formed it into his palm, he then charged at Kakuzu and then jumped and yelled, "**RASENGAN!"** Kitsune thrusts a softball sized blue energy ball into Kakuzu who shouted in pain and the force of the attack sent him flying into a wall, causing dust and debris to go flying.

The White Fang then ran into the room and saw what happened. The dust settled and Kakuzu was on the ground, with a lot of his armor and costume destroyed, groaning in pain and then passed out. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled, that he was alright and that he took out one of the zombie brothers.

"**Nice work, Kitsune**." White Fang said as he joined him.

"**Thanks."** Kitsune said as they heard police sirens and then decided to leave. The police arrived at the church and saw a partially destroyed church as well as the two zombie brothers tied up.

Naruto and Kakashi were on a nearby rooftop, watching as the police took Hidan and Kakuzu away. "Good job, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, but I don't this is over." Naruto said, concerned.

"You're right. Hidan and Kakuzu weren't the real problem. Whoever hired them to come after you is." Kakashi said.

"Yeah… you're right." Naruto said but seemed to be off somewhere else. Kakashi noticed this and looked where Naruto was looking, and they both saw something. They went over to the spot where the thing was and when they got there. They were confused, they saw what looked like a worn out mask on a podium. They slowly stepped forward, watching out for any traps. When they finally got to the mask they saw that it was a orange and black facemask separated down the middle but the weird part was that it had an arrow in the right eye socket.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed the mask and then saw a tape recorder beneath it. He pushed play and the message played a distorted voice. "_**Well done, Kitsune. I'm glad you survived. You passed my expectations. I look forward to when we meet… Naruto Uzumaki." **_Naruto's eye's widened as the person who hired Hidan and Kakuzu, knew who he was. What was this person after?

Line Break xxxxx

Diggle and Deadshot made their way through the prison and came to the prison where Lyla was suppose to be held. "If I say she's in there, what's keeping you from shooting me?" Deadshot asked.

"Honor. You should try it sometime." Diggle responded and quickly opened the cell and found Lyla, leaning against the wall, battered and bruised. "Lyla!"

"Johnny?" Lyla asked.

"Ready to go home?" Diggle asked as he undid her chains.

"You came for me." Lyla said.

"I always have, always will." Diggle said as he helped her onto her feet.

"Deadshot's here. In the prison." Lyla said as they got up.

"What's the extraction plan?" Deadshot asked.

"Depends. What time is it?" Diggle asked, as his coat in the security lockup exploded which shook the whole prison. "Let's go, go, go, move, move, move!"

They ran through the prison as the alarms went off and the prisoners were shouting and trying to leave. They walked past the security lockup as Deadshot got his laser eye and the they left.

Far away, Felicity, Oliver and Knyazev were waiting for Diggle. "I got it. I shut down the phones. The guards can't cal for help." Felicity said.

"If your friend and that woman are not here by now, they will not be here at all." Knyazev said as Oliver decided to act.

Diggle, Lyla and Deadshot finally made it to the outside courtyard near the exit. Diggle took out a guard who tried to stop them and grabbed his gun.

Then four guards came out with guns and told them to put their hands up. They did but then the fourth guard who was a disguised Oliver took out the three. He kicked out one guard's leg, then broke the arm of another and punched the third one in the face as he fought all three of them.

Diggle and Lyla used their guns to keep the reinforcements away and to buy some time. Diggle then shot a guard who tried to attack Oliver from behind.

"Follow me! Move!" Oliver shouted as the three followed him into the truck and they drove away as the guards shot at them.

When they were a reasonable distance away, Diggle had Knyazev stop the truck under a overpass. He then told Deadshot to get out of the truck. Diggle moved Deadshot away from the truck and prepared to shoot him but then decided against it.

"That's the thing about honor, John. You can't turn it on and off." Deadshot said as he was about to leave but then stopped. "I'm just curious. How is it you think your brother ended up dead?"

"You shot at a client Andy was protecting, and you missed." Diggle said.

"I don't miss. Your brother was the contract." Deadshot said as Diggle was shocked.

"Who would want to kill Andy?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know their names, just an alias. HIVE. Food for thought, John. Food for though." Deadshot said as he left.

Oliver was able to get Lyla a ticket out of Russia and they were heading back for Starling City. The plane landed in the hangar as they everyone seemed to be happy to be back home. Diggle had his arm around Lyla and Oliver went to talk to Isabel.

"Are we going to discuss what happened last night?" Oliver asked.

"Why would we?" Isabel asked.

"No reason." Oliver said, not thinking of a good response.

"I'll see you in the office tomorrow." Isabel said as she got in her car and left.

Diggle put Lyla in the car with Felicity as he talked to Oliver. "Thank you. You had my back." Diggle said.

"And now you know what it feels like." Oliver said as they shook hands.

Line Break xxxxx (Naruto Flashback)

_After Naruto won against Kakashi, he was able to create his own energy gauntlet. But it wasn't like the lightning blade since it didn't turn into electricity but was pure energy condensed into an orb like form. But it was extremely dangerous, it could be fatal if Naruto used too much energy so Kakashi decided to hold onto it, much to Naruto's displeasure. _

_Kakashi then gave Naruto a lead on another source of info Naruto could use to find out who killed his parents. Naruto prepared to leave as Kakashi saw him off. _

"_Take care of yourself, Naruto." Kakashi said._

"_I will, Kakashi sensei. I can't thank you enough for the training." Naruto said._

"_No problem. I hope you find the answers you want." Kakashi said._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked._

"_Of course, I'll come find you and when your ready, you can have it back." Kakashi said as Naruto smiled and the two hugged. _

_Line Break xxxxx (End Flashback)_

Back at Naruto's apartment, he and Kakashi were still shocked over their discovery. Someone knew Naruto's secret and they used Hidan and Kakuzu as a test, but who could be behind this. The mask didn't have any prints on it and the recording was untraceable, Naruto was conflicted.

"What do I do, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping to get some advice.

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know. Whoever ever did this is smart, wealthy and has the resources to pull something like this off." Kakashi said.

"Could it be… the man who killed my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, but I'll do what I can to find out." Kakashi said.

"So what, I just sit around and wait for whoever is behind this to send another psycho killer after me?!" Naruto said, frustrated at the whole situation.

"What you do is relax! Naruto, you're no good if you let whoever did this is get inside your head. That is exactly what he wants, for you to start panicking and then he will kill you." Kakashi said, calming down Naruto. "You cannot let whoever this is to make you start doubting yourself."

"So how do I move forward?" Naruto asked.

"As if nothing's changed. Continue to protect the city with the Arrow, stay with Felicity, protect those you find precious. Whoever this is, he or she wants to ruin your life, don't let that happen." Kakashi said as Naruto thought for a second.

Naruto then heard the door open. "Naruto, hey we got back from Moscow." Felicity said as he walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Felicity, I'll be right.." Naruto said as he turned to motion Kakashi away but saw that Kakashi was gone. "there."

Felicity then walked in and saw Naruto looking around. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Naruto said. "Just fine."

"So anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Felicity asked.

Naruto thought for a second, deciding if he should tell her about what happened but then decided against it. "No, nothing."

"Really, nothing?" Felicity asked.

"No just same old, same old. But I am glad your back." Naruto said with a smile as she smiled back.

"I missed you too. You wont believe what happened in Moscow. First we—" Felicity was interrupted as Naruto kissed her. She then kissed back as he lightly pushed her against the wall. The kissing got a lot more intense and when it ended, they were both a little out of breath. Naruto placed his forehead against Felicity's as she blushed a little bit. "I… guess I can tell you later." Felicity said.

Naruto chuckled, "We'll have time for that later. I was hoping that we could spend the next two days alone." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"But Oliver needs me in the office." Felicity said.

"He can answer his own calls for a day without you." Naruto said with a smile. Felicity smiled as well and the two resumed kissing. Naruto then picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Kurama saw this and he walked over and closed the door to the bedroom.

Naruto loved Felicity and he was going to follow Kakashi's advice. He would protect her no matter what, he loved her.

Line Break xxxxx (No lemon writing, sorry)

In an high-end office room, a man was watching a recording of Kitsune's fight at the church. The man watched, intrigued at Kitsune's level of skill, he also had video feeds of some other fights Kitsune was involved in. Then a second man walked into the room.

"Is it taken care of?" The man watching the recording asked.

"Yes sir. Hidan and Kakuzu are dead and any link back to you has been erased." The second man said.

"Good." He replied.

"Sir, if I may, why does Kitsune interest you so much?" The man asked.

"Thank you, you can go now." The man said ignoring the question. The second man then left the room as the man went back to watching the recordings. He then looked to his closet to show a modified version orange and black mask Kitsune found on the building and a badass set of armor. The man leaned back into his chair as the light showed just enough to show the eye patch he had over his right eye.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hope you guys liked it. For those who thought Naruto would meet Slade now, I originally thought of that but then I thought it would be too early. I want Slade to really mess with Naruto more in upcoming chapters before they meet. I hoped you guys liked a little of Naruto's past training with Kakashi after his parents death. I was looking forward to bring Kakashi into the story and he will come back again. More of Naruto's time away will be explained in later chapters. And more Naruto heroes and villains will make appearances in later chapters. I'm not really a lemon writer so sorry, used your imagination.**

**The next chapter, Moira Queen's trial comes while Count Vertigo returns and wrecks havoc on the city.**

**Next Chapter, State V. Queen**

**Sorry this took awhile I've been busy with tests and papers and this one was hard to come up with. For those fans who have watched season 3, I will continued the story to season 3 after I do the season 2 finale, with some plot changes and adaptations. **

**For those looking forward to more Naruto characters, who should I introduce next, which character and whether they should be a hero or a villain. Leave me a comment in the review.**

**I'm also thinking about doing a Naruto/Game of Thrones Crossover, if you have some ideas or hints or pairings you like, leave me a review**

**Hoped you guys liked I, please leave a review, but no flames and if you didn't sorry and don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


	10. Announcement

**Hey readers, if you were expecting a chapter today sorry, i'm still working on it but don't worry i'll try to get it done as fast as possible for you guys to read. I'm updating my other stories as well but don't worry i'm not quitting on this story. Some good news is that i will be putting three episodes into the next update, so the next chapter will be longer because of three episodes so look forward to that. But i need some help, with the episodes Scientist and Three Ghost, Barry Allen will be introduced so do you think Barry and Naruto should have a prior history like being friends which would change the interaction between Barry and Felicity or should he just be like Oliver who isn't that completely trusting. Please leave a review with your opinion and then i'll make my decision. **

**Ps. if you have any ideas for how to change up the future episodes or new characters to introduce please leave a review. **

**PSS. to the guest reviewer who keeps telling me to update repeatedly, please understand that i have to update my other stories as well and i have a lot of home work and papers to write as well so it will take time but i will still update, please be patient.**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be coming up, hopefully as soon as i can get it.**


End file.
